The Greatest
by The Omnipresent Sage
Summary: Everyone lies. Naruto knew, but for happiness, he chose to ignore it. Reality, however, had a cruel way of reeling him in. Naruto has one dream, to stand above all, to have a shadow that dwarfs all others, to be the greatest so much so that no one can deny his existence
1. Chapter 1

When Naruto's eyes flashed open, the smell of sickness and the second place he hated the most, after the library, obviously, the hospital, invaded into his nose. He felt as though he had chewed and swallowed something truly bitter. His eyes shut in again, trying to feel if his body was fully healed. He could move. He just felt sore. But there didn't seem to be any lingering pain from primary injuries. He tried not to think about what had brought him here. Or the fact that Kakashi had carried him while he was limping through unconsciousness. The thought was traumatizing. It was emotionally taxing. Without the Kyubi he might have been dancing towards death at that point after a lightning cutter had rammed through his chest. The only miracle that saved him at that moment was the cursed power inside of him.

He called it cursed, but it was both to him, wasn't it? It was because of the Kyubi that he was loathed, tormented, called the demon brat and has truly lived a miserably lonely life. But at the same time, it was the power that has saved his life. In all the death matches, and difficult moments with which he had reached his limit, he's always found another gear, thanks to this power. The biggest battles have been won, and survived because of this power. Perhaps, it was not truly a curse, but in some way a blessing. A cursed blessing?

Naruto blinked. Had he just hit his head or something? Had the Kyubi decided to take over his mind? Or was it its influence? When had he started to think like this? He laughed. He laughed really hard like a mad genin who had seen a little too much. Well, he had truly seen much hasn't he? Not just after he became a genin, but from the day he was born. His whole life was one sad, surgically plotted trauma that no psychological medicine could ever mend. After stopping with his laugh, Naruto held out his right hand. Bandages. His whole body was bandages. And this was the result of his zealous dedication to save a friend from walking into a lustful path.

This was the result.

The result of loving the wrong person. Perhaps not. Naruto didn't know at this point. It was confusing. It was maddening. It was everything. But what was factual and clearly drawn in bold fonts that even an idiot like him could comprehend was that Sasuke had nearly killed him, and he had survived because of the power of the Kyubi. The second thing was that Sasuke had chosen revenge over friends, and he was in this place because of that decision. Pained, physically and emotionally because of someone he called best friend.

It was cruel of life to do this to him. All his life. From the day he left the orphaned. Well, to say 'left' was smoothing it a little – if he had not been kicked out for being the one person who killed the parents of the orphans, he would have most likely fled because of the brutal treatment. Those people had never seen him as an orphan, a child who only wanted to be loved – he was the murderer of many. The big bad guru of the 10th of October. Sasuke had been a friend – something he had craved and finally got. But when he had finally got it, he was here in this bed, and for the first time in his life, thinking about his sanity.

"Naruto!"

The blond blinked as he turned to his right side, toward the entrance. Sakura was glaring at him impatiently. He hadn't heard her come in. Knowing her patience levels with him, she probably stopped short of throwing a punch because he was in bandages. For some reason, he could not smile. He really wanted to smile. Despite everything, she had been his beloved Sakura-chan. Yet, no matter how much he desired to smile at her presence, to tell her that although he had failed, he could not fail again, and he would not give up: he could not say a damn word. He could not even afford a smile. His body refused to listen. Instead, his eyes lit up slightly. Strangely, he could sense this sensation.

After what felt like eternity, his lips parted and his sounded.

"Hey, Sakura… chan…" he started in a whisper. "Sorry, I was a bit held up in there," he said pointing at his head, while trying but failing miserably to do his finest foxy smile.

Sakura stared at him. Her irate emotion disappeared all too quickly. It was replaced by a range of emotions. Naruto had become good at reading emotions. He almost laughed at the thought. This ability seemed to have some convenience though. He was only able to do so in a place of danger. In such situations, he was unusually blonde and dense: As he has been rightfully accused. Not that he has ever gotten it anyway. Perhaps it was because for the first time in his life, he observed and thought before speaking. Usually, he would speak without thinking much. With so many expressions flashing through Sakura's eyes, Naruto almost wanted to tell her to stick to one because she was now confusing him.

What was this? The effects of using too much of the Kyubi's power?

Perhaps he has always been like this. And something had just snapped.

"Umm, Naruto," Sakura went silent. She was nervous. Nervous as hell. Naruto was honestly being strange. He said something and then went silent, watching her. Those blue eyes had never been so observant before. She felt like she was being stripped naked. This was not the loud-mouthed idiot that she had come to know. And it was freaking her out. Her inner part just wanted to smack him in the head and then tell him to get his act together. When had she ever seen Naruto was gloomy? Really, the air was chilling in here.

Kakashi sensei had already told her what happened. And the Tsunade had explained it in detail. To say morbid details would be true. Her displeasure of what Naruto experienced in the hands of Sasuke had been clearly expressed. For a moment, when she had tried to defend Sasuke, Sakura had thought the Godaime Hokage was going to crush her with just the flick of her fingers.

A terrifying moment she would never dare repeat.

After a couple of moments, Sakura strengthened her resolve, and the spoke. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun wasn't trying to kill you. We are teammates. We will be get Sasuke. But this time, we will go after him as a team. Tsunade-sama told me that the village will keep a watch on Orochimaru's movements and if they hear anything about him, they would send people after him. She said they didn't want to lose the Sharingan…" but it was obvious that the Godaime didn't like Sasuke one bit. Even the decision to try to bring him back didn't seem to be her favored cause of action.

What could he say to that? Maybe it was jealousy, but Sasuke has always been the village's prince. The beloved Uchiha. It was ironic. Maybe even laughable that the loved Uchiha was the one who stabbed the village in the back and then went on to join a notorious criminal who is wanted in this village for inhumane crimes, while the pariah gets to remain, loyal to a fault and hopelessly dreaming for the day the village will see him in a good light and accept him as Naruto Uzumaki, not just the Kyubi brat.

But then again, he could never run away from what he was. Perhaps he was being mad, but he was a brat, and the Kyubi was a part of him.

"Naruto..?"

This time, a smile came. He felt relieved that it came just when he really needed it. "I know, Sakura-chan…" he said quietly. There more he thought about it, there was no need to comfort Sakura was there? If anything, he was the one who needed to be comforted. Although it was closed within seconds, he was the one who had a gaping hole in his chest and lying in a hospital bed, bandaged from head to toe like he was about to be mummified while still breathing.

'This is awkward,' Sakura thought as she thought of a reason to make a quick escape.

But she didn't have to think of anything, as Naruto suddenly got up and then stretched his body. When he jumped out of the bed, and walked towards the window before climbing it. He then turned to Sakura. "Don't tell anyone I ran. I really want to eat some ramen now…" the blond said, smiling.

"She is going to find out soon enough," Sakura said. "You have never been a subtle person," she said in a light tone, a small smile on her lips.

Naruto smiled as he chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that has always been the intention… even when hiding."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I know," Naruto said before jumping away.

Sakura held out her right hand. She had wanted to stop him. Not that she could keep him from leaving the hospital but to join him for Ramen. Her left hand quickly slapped the hand away. What was she thinking? Was she acting out because Sasuke had left her behind? Since when did she eat Ramen with Naruto – just the two of them? What were they going to be talking about while he was eating like an animal? She would be too disgusted to swallow or even look at him.

Still, something seemed to have changed with Naruto. She shook her head. He would go back to normal. Being an idiot. That she could handle but that Naruto she could not handle. Not when he was looking at her like one of those kunoichi in charge of mental evaluation.

* * *

The streets of this village had been one case of despair for him. Before, he could never walk freely at this place with people staring at him with hateful glares. They still were but not as prominent as it was before. He could now breathe. It was his simple showing at the Chunin exams. Ironically, it was a showing, helped by the power they resented. His life was an irony. What was going to happen in the future, to his tomorrow? Would he win the village's affections? When was he going to take a pause, and just think, something selfish? Always, he was putting others first. He was even hurt, and now had a memory of a gaping hole in his chest because he had been selfless and hopelessly stupid.

He laughed inwardly.

He was truly an idiot. Sasuke had not been wrong to call him an idiot. And he could not fault anyone for his stupidity. Instead of studying, learning as other children, he been making jokes, trying hard to be liked. Trying to draw people's affections to starve of his bitter loneliness. But loneliness was a part of him. He really should not be trying suicidal things to starve of his loneliness. And it was going to be his shadow now, since his only best friend had run, to chase his dreams.

The future looked bleak. But there was hope. There was always hope. Naruto stopped as he came to the view of the Hokage Monument. He held out his right hand, trying to touch the Yondaime's head. He was going to get there. He was going to make it. That was his motto. Never give. Never go back on his word. He would not give up, not until he became the greatest. So great that his shadow would dwarf anyone who stands in his presence.

He would become the greatest. He would make it. There was no one who was going to stop him. This was all he could do. With his miserable life of loneliness.

Still, what a life awaited him. He had to face this reality. His best friend gone. The grandfather who has always loved him since birth, despite the many secrets that maddened him, the Sandaime Hokage had always been his grandfather. But now, thanks to Orochimaru, he was dead. He had lost someone dear to him. And Sasuke had gone after that very person who has caused him so much hurt. If Orochimaru had not come here, baring his fangs, none of this would have happened.

But it had happened.

He could only march now. Head on to his tomorrow alone as he was.

But now, he was starving. And the only thing that could fill him up was ramen.

* * *

**Present Day**

Naruto stared down at Konoha's pacy streets; the village built upon the foundations laid by Madara and Hashirama. History tends to remember the First the most than the infamous Uchiha. Yet, he was a part of history. A part of the history of this great village. Without him, this village would not have been formed. Both Uchiha and Senju were the most powerful clans in the warring tides. Their 'peace' forced others to join in. no one wanted to be their enemies. It was best to join them. It was truly sad, that despite their greatness, both clans were mere memories now. There were just two Uchiha remaining, well, three counting the one who released the Kyubi the night he was born.

Shaking his head, Naruto placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. He hadn't come back to this village to admire anything about it. Despite everything, the treacherous treatment, he had been born into this village, its hero – even though ignorant people failed to recognize. If it had not been his father, his mother, and him being born into that night, this village might have been reduced to ruins – just like his ancestral home of Uzushio.

After disappearing from the Hokage Monument along gusts of winds, Naruto appeared at the memorial stones. He did not stand where the Yondaime laid to rest but where the Sandaime Hokage rested. The old man had been his only family when growing up. But there had been lies. Now, Naruto wondered just how much of what the old man told him had been the truth. He wondered if the Sandaime had even loved him. But Jiraiya had said it again and again that the old had loved him. Yet, it was the same old man who allowed him to live his whole life being called a demon, a murderer, without telling him that the Kyubi was sealed within him. He had let him live like he had simply dropped off the sky, when he had been birthed by Konoha's hero. Reasons be damned. No one had a right to keep from him about just who his parents were. If he had known, maybe he might not have been so miserable – at least, he would have known that he did have a mother who loved him.

This was his life, his journey. One filled with lies and pain. Treachery even. There was nothing wrong he did. He just had to be a child of Kushina, and Minato, and had a 'grandfather' figure who preferred lies than the simple truth. Why hadn't he shouted when Mizuki told him the truth? Maybe he hadn't done anything then because he had been happy to know that even Iruka sensei cared for him, even knowing about the Kyubi. He could have even be afraid of losing the Sandaime Hokage.

Two masked shinobi flashed behind him without warning. Naruto's eyes only narrowed ever so slightly, and then stared back at the stone. Well, at least then, he did have someone he could speak with and some things were better with the Sandaime Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned you."

Impatient woman: It was apparent that the Godaime Hokage had not worked on her patience issues. It was not like he had run off or done anything wrong. He was here. She just had to wait for him to catch his breath before seeing her. Sighing, Naruto nodded and then closed his eyes. Could he still visualize the office? Could he got there? The short-distance teleportation required he see where he had to go, and then he could just disappear within the blink of an eye, without any trace. There would be a gentle breeze upon his disappearance.

And then there was.

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade didn't know what to say. The child she had last saw, filled with innocence, wearing a cheerful smile had been replaced by a man. He was fully grown, cheeks flat, right hand fully bandaged. The orange jumpsuit was replaced a dark orange coat with black stripes and dark blue shinobi pants, along with a long-sleeve t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol along the chest. He truly looked like a proper shinobi. How long has it been? Three years since she last him? In the shinobi world, three years was a long time. You could even go for a simple mission and never even come back. Every day was worth enjoying – and living because if you did not, you never know when the last one was going to come.

"You didn't tell me you'd be returning today," Tsunade said in a flat tone. Even getting a response from him, if a letter did manage to find had been difficult. He was supposed to have returned to the village some time ago.

"I didn't think there was a need," Naruto then smiled. "Besides, I wanted to surprise you. If you'd simply frozen in shock over seeing me, I would have had an easier path at becoming Hokage," he added with a slight shrug.

Did he not understand that the situation was dangerous for him in the village? She didn't care that he didn't speak about the Hokage position with the same energy as before when she had come to collect her along with Jiraiya. He was grown now.

She banged her hand on her desk, expressing her anger, disapproval and frustrations. "You refused to listen to orders to return to the village. That is insubordination, do you know what happens to insubordinate shinobi?!"

Not he reaction he would have expected.

"Jiraiya tells me that you are not the same stupid brat that you once were, so I will make this very clear to you and I will tell it to you once: You are not the most trusted person in the village and the fact that you were on your own, most of the time, and refused to come back when ordered to do so, has created some tensions amongst the clans. It had been suggested that you be brought back to the village by force after your refusal."

Naruto raised an eye brow; that was honestly not something he had expected. But then again, was it really a surprise? From what he has come to learn, politics in this village work very differently. Still, what had he done for them to think he would betray this village? Hasn't it been this village that not only betrayed its greatest Hokage but also betrayed him?

"I suppose you stood firm," Naruto said in a quiet tone. He bowed slightly, "You have my thanks. I guess I have put you under undue pressure by my actions."

"You guess?!" Tsunade snapped, glaring heatedly.

Naruto held up both his hands, smiling apologetically. "At least on the bright side of things, I know that you will always have my back, Ba-chan. There are not a lot of people to trust in this world, and just returning to know that I can always trust you makes me happy," Naruto said with a foxy smile, with a hand at the back of his head, just to lighten up the mood.

Tsunade paused. Those words were touching. It was sad really, that the child of one of Konoha's Hokage had to feel like this, atop of the great burden that he carried within. The anger that had been bubbling within her dispersed quickly as it was replaced by a look of concern. True, she had faced of some political attacks and the situation was delicate around Naruto but he's still suffered enough in this village. If he had been able to stand free while away, even in her anger, she welcomed it.

"I'm just glad that you returned safely, Naruto. I was worried about you, especially given the state of mind when you left the village," Tsunade said quietly. "I hope your training was successful and you learned a lot."

"Of course," Naruto said with a toothy grin. "It was my goal to train to become strong. I still want to become the greatest. If I'd remained as weak as I was, my dream would have been a pipe dream," he said firmly. "You haven't aged a bit. I trust the job has treated you well…"

"It's a pain!" Tsunade exclaimed. "What happened to your hand?"

"A bit of accident," Naruto said dismissively. "I will give you a report about my years away later. I'm sure Jiraiya has already furnished his…"

"He has," Tsunade said. She then paused, trying to study his expression. There wasn't much to tell. He was reserved, and just like how he was when he left. She wondered though, what were his thoughts about Sasuke? The Uchiha has been seen around with Orochimaru's people, roaming around the shinobi world doing some dirty works for her former teammate. On the occasions that he did meet with Jiraiya, he must have been told about it. But the Toad Sage never said anything about it in his report. Tsunade decided to be on the safe side and not talk about it unless the blond started or the situation forced it. "I will wait for your report before putting you back on duty for service."

Naruto nodded and then disappeared from the office.

* * *

The cursed home that housed him for his childhood. He was just a brat, and yet, he was living by himself, receiving an allowance from the Sandaime Hokage. But how could he eat nice things? How could he even get the best care of supplies when people either overpriced him or outright refused to sell to him? His childhood was one miserable fate he'd been tossed into. There was nothing he could change about it. Still, how brutal was for the Sandaime to put him in this cold palace when his father had left a house, purely intact. The Kyubi rampage had not touched it. The invasion from the Sound had not touched it. At least as far as Jiraiya had explained to him.

Naruto just stood in the kitchen, motionless. There was nothing really he could take here. Aside from Ramen actually, but aside from that, there was nothing. This place would remain like this. Perhaps when he was feeling sentimental, he would return to sleep here. There was a hole inside of his heart, and this place could remind him, of the many miserable nights he had, alone, bundled up in that bed wishing he had a mother to give him comfort, to whisper to his ears that she loved him and all would be well. He had wished for the nights and days he could simply return home to someone, to tell them about his day at the academy, but he had no one. There was no one to comfort him when he had a nightmare. He could only stay in a corner, covered in a blanket, miserable, and yet when tomorrow came, he would have to shove it all in the back of his head and pretend as if he was fine by wearing a huge grin that would make the Kyubi giggle with excitement over just how fake he was.

Just being here was making him miserable already.

'Why did you even return to this village?'

The deep voice from within, bored – perhaps. Or maybe it was just a projection. Naruto could never really tell what the Bijuu was thinking. It has over time, told him, repeatedly, that it was nothing but hate. And there was truly nothing more than contempt in its eyes, even for him, for using its power, for keeping it locked up.

'This is my home. I was born into this village. Besides, if I end up leaving, Sasuke will just say that I am following after him. I would rather not let that bastard think I am running after him. And, I don't want to live the rest of my being on the run.' Konoha was not going to allow the treasured Bijuu to fall into any other village. They would never permit it. Besides, it would defeat his purpose. The reason he had even left along with Jiraiya in the first place.

'Then be miserable,' the Kyubi said.

'Just like you,' Naruto shot back. 'Since when have you cared about my well-being?'

'I don't, but I am merely curious about your decision. Humans never change. They will never accept you. Even if they do today, the moment you do one little wrong that strokes their fears, they will turn on you.' The Bijuu said in a measured tone before admitting honestly. 'Besides, if we are outside the village, things become much simpler for me.'

Naruto didn't need to think what the Bijuu meant by that. He knew, it meant escaping. While in this village, there was a chance of being resealed if it ever came close to escaping from the seal. It was already weakened. The ghost of the Yondaime Hokage had come to strengthen it after he nearly let it lose, but his chakra was no more. And Jiraiya refused with the key that his father said he had created to release the Kyubi from its cage for him to be able to release the power. Perhaps it was trust issue, but that refusal had hit home. But the toads were especially the ones who didn't want to release it over some fears. Perhaps it was because he had nearly died, and released the Kyubi into this world before the ghost of the Yondaime saved things that they were truly afraid.

'There is no master of Fuinjutsu in this village, well, aside from Jiraiya and perhaps Danzo. But I doubt Jiraiya has the capabilities to seal you…" the necklace that Tsunade had given him was crushed long time ago. It had done the trick a couple of times, but the Kyubi had finally gotten around it and snapped it into pieces.

Naruto ended up deciding against cleaning up the cupboards. He had to go out in stealth mode. He didn't want to deal with the reaction of the villagers on this day. Not before he was able to fully rest in his father's house. The home that would have probably filled a void in his heart had these people not decided to keep it from him. Even Jiraiya would have probably not said anything to him. he had confronted the Sannin when the ghost of the Yondaime had appeared before him to strengthen the weakening seal.

The safe houses his father had were destroyed. But this house was just fine. At least from the looks of it on the outside. It really looked normal. Then again, his father was not from a clan. He had been merely an orphan. The Sandaime Hokage had a compound – he was from the Sarutobi clan.

Naruto saw a flash of a memory; him running outside, with his mother chasing him. Another with him rushing to welcome his father from another hard day in the office, with his mother leaning against the door frame, watching as her boys hugged happily. Later, she would yell at them for not wanting to bath or washing their dishes as they tried to make time for father and son moments, which were not often because of his father's work. The thoughts, the 'ifs' it made him hesitant to go into the house. Maybe he was just going to be miserable in there. Maybe he would only dream about the life he could have had if both his parents had not died.

After a long minute, Naruto forced the door open. There was dust everywhere. No one was taking care of it. Yet, he didn't notice much of it. He would even lie on the cold floor, regardless of how dirty it was, because this was home. His parents had breathed the air here. They had laughed, planned and thought of how they were going to raise him in this house. This was the life he could have had. But he was denied.

Naruto wanted to cry. But the tears would not come out. When had he stopped crying? Long ago. When he had been just a little boy. He had realized, if he did not, he would have been miserably crying every night. And worst of all, there would have been no one to comfort him; no one to wipe off his tears and tell him it was going to be alright.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally decided to look around the house. There were three bedrooms. A large kitchen, and a dining room. there was a sitting room, an office and a weapons room, along with an underground training hall, warded with seals and with those three pronged kunai stabbed all over it. The room that had left him motionless, and in dreamland was the room with the crib. A very large crib, suited for him, a prince in his parent's lives. He would have had many nights in it. Crying for their attention, crying because he needed to go, or just because he felt like crying. But he didn't have any of it. None. He had been forced to live in an orphanage, and then an apartment with a careless landlord. In the orphanage, when a demon cried, it had to be either hit or sent into a cold dark room until it stopped crying. Because no one had the heart to love it. To care for it.

Hiruzen had been naïve. Why had he not just not announced it? His mother had lived comfortably because no one had known she was a Jinchuriki. Perhaps he'd trusted too much on stupid people to look past their hate and see the work their Kage had done. Had he told them, this is Minato's son, he made him a Jinchuriki, to contain the Kyubi, to save this village, to save all you, that you may have a future while his life ended, and he has died, living his son an orphan, hoping that you may become his parents. Maybe then, things would not have been so miserable. But what was he thinking, hate was truly a powerful thing.

He shook his head. That was the past. This was now.

Naruto created clones, sent them out to begin the clean out. He needed to make sure the electricity was still working. The fridge was empty and dead, the cupboards didn't have any food in them. He would have to go out and buy some. He wondered, how was the service going to be? Perhaps things would be different.

While the clones cleaned, Naruto went outside through the backdoor. There was a very small and modest garden – or at least it once was. Yet, he didn't feel like taking something to remove the weeds that he may bring back its glory. He just settled down and laid on his back, eyes closed. They were not closed for more than five minutes before Jiraiya welcomed himself and then settled on his left side.

"I thought you were still in the lightning country, sensei." Naruto asked without opening his eyes. "You reek of alcohol…"

"I don't want to hear that from you. There had been moments I found you drunk, lying in some corner… with a man…" the Sannin said with a glare. Perhaps it was a coping mechanism. All shinobi had one. The blond was not a drunk, but he did have his days of drinking, and he didn't just take a taste. He really drank until he couldn't even stand.

Naruto winced at the memory. "Please don't remind me. I dare not think about what could have happened that night," the blond said.

Jiraiya only smiled. "It would have made a great piece for my book…" the Sannin said. "I left the lightning some time ago. There was nothing interesting happening."

Naruto snorted. "You probably got yourself kicked out of the country for doing something lecherous," the blond said. Maybe it was his copying mechanism. The real world had too many troubles that naïve people failed to see. People died every day. The art of murder was no trivial thing – but shinobi were faced with that choice whenever there was a mission. Sometimes living a life of ignorance saved you from the pain and the despair that came with being a shinobi – a trained killer.

Jutsu were not simply designed for 'defending,' they were for killing. Why did these villages opt to make Jinchuriki weapons? For the simple purpose for wreaking havoc along enemy lines, leaving only despair and destruction in their wake. He could thank Hiruzen, because of him, the lustful madmen of this village had not wormed their way into his life to produce Konoha's most powerful weapon.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a moment. He knew, their relationship was not that great. But being here must have been an emotional journey for Naruto. For him, it brought many memories he had buried and the regrets of his failures – his failure to protect his favored pupil. If he had done things differently, he would be having another pupil to follow after his dreams – but Naruto was following his dreams. When they had spoken about peace, the blond had simply said: "Why would I think of peace in the shinobi world when I have no peace in my heart? Not to mention, there is no peace for me in Konoha."

It was a response that hit hard. But the truth, even though it was something he would have never willingly confronted head on.

"I'm truly happy that you have returned home, Naruto," the Toad Sage said with a smile. "Hime must have told you that had things not changed sooner, we may have been forced to use force. I know that would have been unfair to you, but I don't need to tell you that this life is not fair."

"She only told me that there had been calls to use force," Naruto said in thought. It would have been a twisted turn of events for him to be declared a missing-nin. He didn't want that cloud hounding him. He needed to be free. Anywhere he went, they would only welcome him because he brought the power of the most powerful Bijuu. "But honestly, I am not too thrilled that I am home. Perhaps I resent this place a little, but my greatest challenge is being alive with my burdens, my dreams, and the shadow of the Kyubi hanging over me. I resisted coming back earlier because I was perhaps I afraid of what would await me," the blond said in a quiet tone.

At least, even though there were issues, Naruto still talked to him. Within two months, after he had left the blond alone in a town, they had already gone their separate ways. He found the blond five months later. He hadn't tried to run, but merely surprised that it took so long for him to find him. He had been merely training, and pointed out that despite spending a month with him, he hadn't learned anything 'hard' and Jiraiya's obsession has always been for him to be able to use the Kyubi's chakra.

**Flashback**

The past months had been nerve wrecking. Jiraiya had been experiencing hell. There had been many nights he saw the ghost of Kushina chasing him with murderous intentions. There was no telling what could have happened to the blond. He didn't know. Nothing had been said. He had suddenly just returned and suddenly, the blond was gone. No word, but his clothes had been packed – his only hope. He hadn't told Tsunade. She would murder him. His fears were that something bad could have happened after Naruto left. Naruto didn't know the Elemental Nations and yet, he had simply vanished without a trace. He had even gone to the Cloud to see if they had not abducted him – the Raikage's thirst for power was unmatched.

His hope had returned when one of his spies had informed him that they saw someone like Naruto training in an abandoned town. Jiraiya had quickly rushed like lightning. There had been many false hopes before. The months had felt like years. He may have even aged drastically over the period of uncertainty and nail-biting tense months. The only clue that made him rush was that there had been a clue of the menacing chakra of the Kyubi. His fears had compounded then. Anything could happen. Naruto had been depressed then.

When Jiraiya arrived at the town and walked into a clearing, he would have went on his knees, and sent a message to Kushina that she had found her son, but the situation before him was alarming. His hair stood up, his guard went to maximum security. His instincts screamed at him for the danger that lay ahead. His heart pounded heavily, as his thoughts ran wild, thinking of the worst possible scenario.

There had been many worse moments in his life, but not like this one.

He had clearly found Naruto. But there blond was standing there motionlessly inside a large crater, shirtless. His usually short hair was a little long, his body full of cuts and the unmistakably presence of the Kyubi was clearly felt. It made him afraid. Afraid that he was looking at the Bijuu – than Naruto. What reinforced his fears were the silted crimson eyes, the cold look in them, the fangs peeking slightly under his lips, and the sharp whisker masks. What made him nearly jump were the words that came next.

"**I have been waiting for you, human. You will humor me with a test to see my limits while constrained in this meat suit."**

Jiraiya tensed, and immediately took a stance. The Kyubi could not have broken free of the cage and then took over Naruto's body, could it? The seal was designed in such a way that such a reality was possible. Jiraiya was afraid. "N-naruto?" He asked in a whimper.

'Naruto' grinned, revealing sharp teeth, holding folding his clawed hands across his chest. "**Try again**."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he took a single step backwards. "Naruto! Can you hear me?!" He shouted, a little pale.

"Yes, ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya blinked.

What followed then was a loud laughter from Naruto. He was even on his butt, laughing. Looking closely, he was back to normal. Well, the animalist characteristics were now gone. The Sannin frowned. That hadn't been funny. He had been truly frightened. What was this? First the blond leaves him without saying a damn word and then now scares him by making him think that he was being controlled by the Kyubi?

Jiraiya wanted to rave and rank, but Naruto was laughing. He was truly laughing. It was not a mad laughter but a truly person laughing hard. When was the last time he saw the blond laughing? Not since they left Konoha and certainly not after Sasuke drove a Chidori through his chest.

"You should have seen the look on your face, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up, walking toward the Sage.

Jiraiya glared. "Are you going to tell me why you ran? Do you know how worried I was when you didn't find you!?" Screw that Naruto was happy, Jiraiya was honestly angry that Naruto was making light of the situation. He could have been attacked while away from him!

Naruto stopped walking for a moment and stared at the Sannin before shrugging. "I wanted to show you that I don't need you, sensei. Besides, in the first week alone and way from you, I learned much more than I have learned from you. In the battle with Neji, I realized just how flawed my fighting style was. In my victory against Gaara, it was simply the raw power of the Kyubi that pulled me through, and not my skills. Kabuto was right when he said I had no skills. Even Sakura has a more refined fighting stance than I do. You saw that, even before my battle against Neji, and yet you failed to correct that. Kakashi-sensei failed me, do you want to fail me as well?"

Jiraiya froze. Those words pummeled him like Tsunade's punches. They were cold, and the hard truth. He could have done better. There was a chance that Naruto could have fought both Gaara and Sasuke in the Chunin exams, and what could he have done any better? Naruto was slow, too slow. In an all-out battle with Sasuke in that stage, were he could not use much of the Kyubi's chakra, he would have lost. A summoning would not have been an ideal thing at that stage.

He smiled bitterly - thinking of Naruto's fighting style - he realized, maybe that man would have done a better job. He may not have given Naruto the tools to use the Kyubi's chakra, but he certainly would have driven home the basics and formed a foundation in which Naruto could have developed into a proper shinobi.

"You have a point," Jiraiya bitterly admitted. "I will take your training seriously but promise me that you will not mention this to Tsunade and you will not run away again."

Naruto smiled. "Of course, sensei. And from now on, you will pay for everything. I will simply train."

"Pay with what money?!"

Naruto only smiled and asked. "When do we begin with the real training?"

* * *

"Sometimes, no matter what you do, people or at least many will never change. Hatred is such a strong emotion that completely blinds you from reality. I know you understand this better. You have lived your entire life breathing it, harboring it within. I won't give you answers," not that he hadn't tried before. He had done so, before, and they had been rejected. Naruto was not looking for a god in his life, but a friend, someone who could offer honest opinions based on reality not some fantastical ideologies that even he could not cope with. "But you know yourself better than anyone, else. You are strong. You lived in this village despite everything being hurled toward you without losing your mind. You survived the worst, being lied to, being betrayed. I'm sure, I know you will live to the best to achieve your dream," the Sannin then grinned. "Who knows, maybe one day, your father's shadow may become too small for you."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I think I was insane long time ago. I learned to completely mask my pain, my loneliness from everyone when I was just a child. But whenever I returned home, alone, there would be no one. I would be alone, there would be no one to see me. My misery would just pour out. Do you know the despair of sitting at home, late at Friday, eating the same meal you've had for the past seven days, not knowing what to do tomorrow because really, you don't have a single friend, everyone else shuns you, those who accept you, just end up sending you to the forest of death. And ultimately, you resort to pranks, for amusement and attention, because, you are crying for the village to start acknowledging, just that you exist, not anything else, but that you are alive."

If Jiraiya said he knew, he would be lying. He didn't know the despair. He could only guess what must have been on Naruto's mind. Worst, he could have done something about it. As the blond's godson, he could have taken him out of the village to prepare him mentally. He could have been around to show the blond that there was someone who loved him. He could have done something – but he did not. He did nothing but just watched, feeling sorry for himself. Maybe did not deserve calling himself Naruto's godfather.

"We all should have done better to ensure that you did not suffer as you did…" Jiraiya said in a bitter tone after a long minute of silence. "I shouldn't have expected the old man to do everything. He already too much on his plate," the Sannin swallowed hard before glancing the round of weeds that had taken residence in the garden. The Sandaime had managed to at least look after this place while he was still alive, but with him now dead and no thanks to his former teammate, no one was looking after it.

Naruto smiled. He stopped short of laughing. His thoughts were bitterly amusing after all. "I want to say the past is the past, but it was the past that shaped into what we are now," he said before releasing a long breath. "Well, we shall see what happens in the comings days. But there had never been doubt on my return," he said in a firm tone. "Then, what brought you running all the way from the Cloud country?"

"We need to talk about Orochimaru and his student," Jiraiya said in a hardened tone. "I know this is still a touchy subjet-"

"It is not, I just prefer not to talk about it," Naruto cut in before Jiraiya could finish talking. "What has he done now? Or is it perhaps Sasuke you are concerned about?"

"I can't say I am _concerned,_" Jiraiya stressed. "But the village is concerned. He has recently been making too many movements. My guess is that he is still chasing after Itachi."

The infamous Uchiha. He was truly an interesting person.

**Flashback**

"You're a hard person to track down, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nearly fell from the tree branch he had been lying on when he suddenly heard the voice. He hadn't felt or sensed the presence but when he heard the voice, he now sensed a presence. Who could walk upon him like that? When he looked down, he saw those blood-red eyes of the Uchiha and realized he was dealing with what apparently was Sasuke's older brother. He immediately looked away to avoid being caught in a Genjutsu. His skills were still lacking in a very offensive way. He made ready to make a run for it. If this person could sneak up on him so easily, he was surely not going to fare well in a battle against him.

"I'm not here to attack you," Itachi said, seeing the subtle defensive movements. "There is no need to look away. You are already in my Genjutsu."

Naruto blinked and then frowned deeply. After two full years of training with clones in a training regime that was worth more than ten years, he would have thought he would be able to tell the difference between reality and Genjutsu. It was massively disappointing. But when had he been caught in the Genjutsu? Shaking his head, Naruto decided to ask. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about my brother, Sasuke."

Naruto's frown deepened. "What about him?"

**End of Flashback**

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya through the corner of his eyes. "What has the village decided? No, it should be obvious. The village still wants Sasuke back." But if Sasuke continued on his path, things could get to the point where he could be beyond saving, not unless the village was willing to pick fights with others. Orochimaru was a criminal, if Sasuke pissed off other villages, they would go after his head and Konoha would get drawn to it.

"There is the issue of Orochimaru's intentions to make Sasuke his host," Jiraiya said. "In terms of security, that is the biggest worry. If Orochimaru succeeds, he will become very powerful, and his reign of terror will only continue unabated. It will only cause chaos in this world. We have to stop it before it gets to that point."

It was not like many people have not yet suffered because of Orochimaru. But of course, this village would only worry if it became a subject to his threats. Not that he hadn't already led an invasion that resulted in the Sandaime Hokage dying.

"I doubt Sasuke will have gone to Orochimaru with any intentions of allowing himself to become a host. Orochimaru is weak at the moment, and Sasuke is a cold bastard with a superior complex. He only went to Orochimaru for power, and once he sees he has had enough and believes himself to be superior to Orochimaru, he is going to move his way," Naruto explained with a bit of indifference. "What do you want me to do?"

"I will tell you once you have resettled and have been put back on active duty. At the moment, you are just a genin who is off-duty," Jiraiya said, while mocking the fact that Naruto was still a genin. The only genin in his group.

Naruto blinked with shock. "Hell!" He exclaimed. "How come I didn't get promoted for my showing at the Chunin exams? I did more than anyone in my generation, and some Jonin. My efforts should have been recognized!" No doubt, if it was Sasuke, he would have received a full paid promotion with badges and a royal procession to officially crown him Crown Prince of the Hidden Leaf.

"I thought rankings didn't matter to you," Jiraiya said with amusement.

Naruto glared for a second before getting. "I guess I must rack up hard missions to get that promotion. To think that I would become the lowliest ranked of those people. At this stage, even Konohamaru might have a higher rank than me," Naruto said with a slight shake of his head. "What else?"

"There is one of Orochimaru's former lieutenants. She is rumored to have fled from him. I am busy looking for her whereabouts, if we find her, we might be able to learn more about Orochimaru's objectives and be able to track his movements," Jiraiya said as he stood up. "I have already warned you about Danzo. But I want you to be careful of him, Naruto. Don't trust him. Stay as far away from as possible."

Naruto nodded. "Just tell me this before you leave," the blond said. "How are things in this village?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "You will find out eventually but you will realize that things have changed in many ways than one."

* * *

Tsunade tossed a hard stare at Jiraiya the moment he landed on her window, smiling stupidly. Perhaps he was trying to soften up the mood, but she really had no reason to be happy about his presence. The Godaime placed down the report she had and leaned to her chair. Hard decisions had to be made in this village. When it comes public knowledge that Naruto is the son of Minato, there was going to be shock going through the village, external factors in the Fire capital would come to play. No doubt, those people would demand to know why the son of a man who saved the Leaf had been hidden away. At least it would be laughable to see his reaction when he realizes just how this village treated the son of a man they worshiped. Their ignorance to the fact could not be excused as a valid reason.

With Naruto back in the village, the political factors that have been working behind the scenes with frustratingly – impressing – efficiency were going to be at full-force now and she would have to deal with it. More challenging was Naruto's situation. He may have returned, but his Anbu evaluation risk factor still named him a flight risk. As it has always been since he was a little brat. Of course, her sensei had concealed such reports from never seeing the light again to avoid predators like Danzo from taking any action that would have been detrimental to Naruto's well-being. Not that being left to live a 'normal' benefited him in any way.

"I thought your report was exaggerating things. A part of me truly wishes that he would revert back to normal once he was out of the village," Tsunade said after a couple of moments of silence.

Jiraiya nearly rolled his eyes – he didn't show this to Tsunade. Naruto had explained to him in detail, the treatment, the pain that he suffered. There was nothing normal about Naruto's life. "Do you prefer him wearing a mask every day of his life when in front of people and then being miserable when he goes back to his apartment? Because for Naruto, that was the normal thing in this life."

Tsunade flinched. What people saw wasn't always the truth. She should have known better. But he had looked genuinely happy when he came to convince her to return to this village. He had been stubbornly stupid, and brave. "I guess that episode was the last straw…" she said with a slight shake of her head. "What do we do now, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I'm not too concerned," he said. And then smiled. "Naruto is a lot more appreciative of the things he has in his life. He isn't the naïve the brat who always trusted everyone and refused to see the evil in people. There are some red flags, but he is capable of watching over himself… but he needs to re-familiarize himself with friends, and be with people he can trust. But you can't force him to do it. Aside from that, we can only offer him support."

Tsunade was silent for a moment before responding. "We have to protect him, Jiraiya."

"And we will, hime. I have failed him before, I won't do it again. I know the politics in this village have changed after the invasion, but nothing will happen to him."

Perhaps Danzo could call it a coupe, and Hiashi would call it the greatest thing that has happened since the demise of the Uchiha clan. The clan heads had more power now. Hiashi was able to flex his political muscles as being the strongest clan in the village now. The Hyuga have always been politically powerful, but not like this. They now even wanted to revive the Military Police Force and run it. They argued that they their Byakugan made them the perfect guardians of the village's security. Had they been in charge, the incident that saw Sasuke leave the village through the gates would not have happened, or the fact that it seemed possible for illegal people to come in and go without the Anbu knowing. They had made some valid arguments but the intentions were not entirely pure.

It was the mess that resulted from the invasion. And there had been pressure to make Suna pay for what happened. The freak of nature called Danzo had even proposed invading the Sand. But the village would have surrendered quickly as it no longer had a Kage, and its supposed weapon was defeated by a dead-last of the Hidden Leaf. But Tsunade had stood firm to the pressure and reminded everyone she was the Hokage.

In her silence, Sakura walked into the office with a stack of papers from the hospital. The girl had grown over the years. She had become a far better student than Shizune. Her learning ability was truly amazing. It had taken some doing to get to grow, but she was still a child and the world still turned upside down whenever there was a mention of Sasuke. But overall, she had truly become a kunoichi she was proud to call her pupil.

"Jiraiya-sama," Sakura's eyes lit up slightly at seeing the Sannin. Every time she saw the man, it was always news about either Sasuke or Naruto. She had missed both her teammates and really wanted to see them. She would show them that she was no longer the burden that she once was.

"Sakura," Jiraiya greeted the girl with a smile. "I will be leaving later on today, hime. I had just come to see if Naruto had settled."

"But you just returned."

"There is something I am following regarding Orochimaru's movements and the troubles brewing between Iwa and Kumogakure." And just like that, the Sannin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before Tsunade could even say anything, Sakura was in her face with huge eyes. "Naruto is back?" She asked with excitement.

Tsunade smiled. she looked like a little girl who has been waiting for her parents to come back from work to play with her. "Yes," she said. "Naruto returned earlier."

"Does this mean that team seven is going to come back together? We can look for Sasuke better," she said.

"Team 7 is still a member short," Tsunade said. "And that is a discussion that is for another day. Now, what about this?"

"Oh, these are the cases that you said you wanted to look at," Sakura said, a little put off by Tsunade's response.

Tsunade nodded. Her focus was now on what she was going to read, given that there seemed to be something going on that gave her an itchy feeling and that pervert had left before she could tell him about it. Tsunade didn't know what to call it. aside from some people disappearing, there was an admission of genin suffering from chakra poison. Even some experienced shinobi were suffering from this 'epidemic.' Tsunade didn't want to think that someone was doing experiments in this very village.

* * *

I'm trying something a little different. In almost all of my stories, Naruto leaves Konoha, but I wanted to try one, were he actually stays but has to deal with the hate, and the challenges while trying to achieve his dreams. The Akatsuki will be a little different and there will be chaos or something like that if i manage to bring it out within the shinobi world.

Obviously, Naruto will be strong. And in terms of pairings, this story may not have any. But we will see what happens. The pace will be a little up compared to some of my stories.

The Omnipresent Sage


	2. Mission Status

The changes Jiraiya had warned him about had certainly not affected his beloved ramen. It was still good as it was – as his tongue recalled. The smell still caused his mouth to water with anticipation and his guts to grumble with impatience. Everything else could change and he could adapt, but not ramen. There were more Hyuga running around in hidden places and some in plain sight – just like when the Uchiha ran the streets, but that he could live with– even though he has never been favored by the clan. Had his beloved food changed, Naruto would have been forced to on an unprecedented hunger strike until the flavor he so loved returned.

For him, ramen was more than just food. It held sentimental value. This was the food he had been able to eat when everyone else rejected him. He could afford this. These people had even allowed him to eat for free when he had no money after being overcharged for a service. For all his moods, sad, angry, lonely and even hungry, there was a dish for ramen that would make him feel at ease. Nutritional balance could be damned: ramen had all the ingredients.

"Boss!"

He was on his fifth bowl when the familiar voice called him out with so much excitement that he stopped devouring his food for a moment to glance at the boy on the sides. Konohamaru: his perverted subordinate. Naruto smiled, waving his right hand. Even when his sensei had been strict in trying to separate the boy from him, even when he had no skills to talk about, he wasn't the brightest, this boy had looked up to him. He had respected him. Not everyone could hate you. Not everyone was cruel to the core.

There were people like Konohamaru who believed in your dreams, and reminded you of them every day. To be alive was worth it. To have connections with people was of importance.

"It is really you!" Konohamaru exclaimed, dashing toward the blond. He stopped just inches away, looking excitedly happy as if he was ready to explode like a filled up balloon. "I have missed you!" He held himself from jumping on the boss.

"I have missed you too, my unruly subordinate," Naruto said, ruffling up the boy's hair with his left hand. He then turned to his ramen. He didn't want it to get cold. He could finish up quickly. His head snapped up once more when he realized something; Konohamaru was wearing a headband. "Wow, Konohamaru, you became a genin!"

"Of course!" Konohamaru responded with a grin. "I couldn't stay an academy student forever. I have to advance and become stronger so that I can beat you into becoming Hokage."

Naruto smiled. "You may even succeed in that…" he said pointing at his chest. "We are apparently of the same rank…"

Konohamaru blinked. "You're still a genin!" He exclaimed with shock.

Naruto chuckled lightly seeing the expression of shock. "Yes."

Konohamaru settled after a couple of moments before waving his right hand. "Rankings are overrated. These people don't appreciate you, Ni-chan."

Brother, huh? A child was so innocent. It was a sweet thing, but now as he looked at it, a little sad. The shinobi world was nothing like this. But with time and experience, he would eventually learn. No shinobi remained ignorant to the true horrors of this world, not unless you were kept sheltered from leaving the village. Even just going outside, you could see some extreme things that made you realize the true cruelty of the human heart.

"I want to show you something, boss."

Naruto raised an eye brow. The moment he had seen him, it had become apparent that there was something that the kid wanted to show him. Naruto hoped it was a jutsu of some kind rather anything else weird. Konohamaru had been privately tutored. He shook his head – well, thanks to his influence, the boy had bunked those lessons and had to be chased down by that perverted sensei who called himself an elite, but he was just an overrated shinobi with some self-inflicted high self-esteem because he was hired to tutor the Hokage's grandchild.

Naruto nodded and finished eating his ramen. He paid before departing to a training ground – the familiar ground he had shared with Team 7. Being here, brought so many memories. The good and the bad. There had certainly been good moments. He had been home. Had teammates, and friends he could trust for the first time in his miserable life. Sasuke had at once nearly died for him after all, but he was corrupted by the lust for power. A power hungry fool who needed to be beat up to a pulp. Even Itachi was so disappointed. Though, as he pointed out to the elder, given that he murdered his entire clan, he was not the one to say. Naruto thought he had seen something flash in Itachi's eyes then.

"It better be a cool new jutsu."

Konohamaru nodded vigorously before doing hand seals.

"Orokie no Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, the thing he had once been infamous for doing occurred. Naruto stared expressionlessly hard for a moment before bursting out in laughter. And he had expected something different, not this. He shook his head. What was he thinking? Konohamaru was just as much of a pervert as his grandfather. Still, to think he would have learned to develop this jutsu by himself. His senseis at the academy must have been terrorized daily by this. He laughed just thinking of Iruka falling on his behind with a nose bleed while thinking naughty things.

Naruto grinned, "This is nothing," he said. "I have something even better…" he said holding a single hand seal.

"Hmm?"

Naruto suddenly took a flashy step forward with his eyes narrowed behind, while taking out a kunai. He then twisted around, flashing behind a baffled Konohamaru. He picked up the boy by his shoulder, putting him behind. Within a second, a white tiger lunged at him, teeth barred. He took a huge backward jump while hurling the kunai toward the tiger. The kunai went through the tiger's mouth. As he touched down the ground, the tiger exploded in a shower of black ink.

Naruto raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"Boss?" Konohamaru asked curiously, his eyes wore a loom of surprise and confusion.

Naruto put the boy down and then took two steps forward. He then let loose of a small breath seeing that was no more attack coming his way. He still didn't turn to Konohamaru as he spoke in a serious tone. "It looks like I won't get to show you my awesome new jutsu, today…" he said as he created a shadow clone.

Before Konohamaru could ask what was going on, the clone flashed behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders before disappearing.

A pale teenager walked into the clearing along with an old man with a walking stick. Naruto frowned. According to the images showed, this was Danzo Shimura. A problematic situation that he had been told to avoid as he could avoid someone with a contagious disease was occurring. But running now was not going to solve anything. If this man was serious, he was just going to come back to him again.

He stood still, and placed both hands inside the pockets of his pants.

Danzo stopped at a safe distance. Tsunade was probably going to show up any time soon. But he hadn't done anything wrong. Still, the blond had truly changed. It was a good thing. The only nagging feeling was that he was still not a loyal shinobi. Tsunade was allowing him to do as he pleases, as the Hiruzen had done to his students. He would have never allowed the village's valued assets to roam free while their village was facing difficulties. It was either they came to serve Konoha or they stopped breathing. If they were not for Konoha, it meant they were against it.

At this stage, Naruto could not be trusted. He was no different than Sasuke: Itachi should have just killed him instead of leaving him to live. He could have a problem now if the Uchiha ever came to know the truth. Still, Danzo had the ultimate faith that Itachi would never tell village secrets. Unlike these brats, Itachi knew what it meant to serve a village and he had done his part. Of course, Danzo would not complain if he died any day now. It would only be a minus problem for him. And if the younger Uchiha was returned to the Leaf, he could take him in and frame into the perfect weapon for the Hidden Leaf.

"I know that there was a point when you escaped from Jiraiya and he spent months looking for you," Danzo suddenly stated in an expressionless tone. "Your refusal to return when called to return also raises questions about your loyalties to this village."

"Your point?"

"I don't trust you. No one in this village trusts you. You will have to prove to us that we can trust your loyalties to this village. If we can ascertain of that, we won't have a problem. You are a valuable Jinchuriki, and we cannot simply allow someone of your value to be without loyalties to the village that gave birth to you."

Naruto nearly rolled his eyes. He was not angry about this tone; this coldness he was receiving from the War Hawk. It was to be expected such words would come from him – at least as far was Jiraiya had said to him anyway. It was even laughable that this man wanted him to labor to a village that tormented his entire childhood. This village has done nothing for him but make him suffer. They should all just be happy that he was even willing to return here. Still, he would not say such words – not unless he wanted an Anbu to be tailing him everywhere he went, even outside of the village during missions.

"Of course, the village comes before everything. And I must prove myself."

Whether Danzo understood that Naruto was being sarcastic was a matter up for debate. The war hawk nodded. "It makes things easier if you understand your position. If you need any help in controlling the Kyubi's power, you can always come to me. That is a power that must not be held back. It must be used for Konoha's greatness and for its protection against its enemies. As you will realize, there are many of them…" Danzo then paused for a moment. "I came here because I want to talk to you about Sasuke."

"What of him?"

"I know where he is. Orochimaru has become severely weakened now because his current host is dying. If we make a move now, Orochimaru won't be a problem, and we can retrieve the Uchiha."

"For you…"

Danzo did not respond to this. "You don't have much time to think about this. Sai will become your teammate, and if you ever need to pass a message, pass it through him. I expect you to show your loyalties by doing something that you failed to do before, and bring back Sasuke here. Should you do that, you can expect to have my support against those who plot to make sure that you amount to nothing in this village. There are some people who would rather you not even be here. If they can get their hands on anything that could point at you being disloyal, there might be a campaign to drive you out. I can stop that."

And with that, the war hawk went away from him along with Sai.

Naruto stood motionlessly with an expressionless mask on his face. Tsunade must have seen this. And yet, she did nothing. He frowned just thinking that his life might become much more troubling in the days ahead. He didn't want to think that it was only despair that would awake him every day. He wanted to believe that there was hope. But Danzo's words, and Jiraiya's warning that things had changed, it made him feel uncomfortable and wishing that things were much clearer.

He hoped, this was not going to be another living hell.

**The Following Day**

Movement, finding the right balance and using just the right amount of chakra; these were key things needed for a shinobi to last longer in battle. Before, he would needlessly waste his stamina and chakra when using jutsu because he lacked finer control over it. It could not be helped since he had large reserves. Even as a fresh academy graduate, he had larger reserves than his Jonin sensei. But that still did no need to be an excuse to become careless. If he was going to surpass all, to become great, such flaws had to be removed in his fighting style.

Still, to think he'd fight Sasuke on equal footing even though his fighting style left him open for attacks. His determination, sheer will to continue fighting regardless of the punishment he received had served him well, and it would continue to do so. It had also helped that he had stamina to outlast anyone who stand in a battle against him.

He'd been stupid though. How could he not even realize that the clones always left memories of their experiences? How had Kakashi not stupidly pointed it out for him? The need for attention and to be loved had truly ruined him. He had never settled for deep thoughts. The back of his head had always been frightening. There was nothing but demons and the gate to abyss there. And so, he had avoided it at all costs.

Naruto stopped what he was doing as he sensed a presence, and then glanced at a tree toward his right.

"Yoh!" Kakashi greeted him cheerfully.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto responded with a smile. "You haven't aged at all…"

"Meh," the Jonin shrugged carelessly. "You have grown well… into a finer man, if I must say…"

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed. "You don't swing that way, Kakashi-sensei, do you? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you with any woman."

Kakashi blinked once as he absorbed what Naruto was saying before chuckling. He chose not to respond to this. "You seem to have grown a sense of humor."

Naruto shrugged as he settled down on a meditative position. "I've always had a sense of humor," he said in a subdued tone. He glanced at the Jonin for a second before closing his eyes. To think that this this man had been trained by his father, and then tossed him out to a glorified Chunin to help him fight against a prodigy. Couldn't he have done any better?

Kakashi stared down at Naruto, his eye smile a mere memory now. He didn't know what to say. It had been painstakingly pointed out to him that he was never a good teacher to his students. While he was not suited to teach someone like Sakura, he certainly didn't help her either. Her failures at the Chunin exams were just a testament to how much of a sensei he was to her. The fact that Sasuke felt he needed to get out of the village to get more power meant that he wasn't doing enough. And then there was his biggest failure: Naruto. There was nothing more to add on that. He had failed miserably.

"Jiraiya-sama says you enjoyed your trip. Well, what else aside from the happiness outside that would have made you resist the calls to return to the village?"

Naruto eyed the Jonin for a moment before closing his eyes once more. "Perhaps the thought of more misery," he said. "I had not gone out to be happy but to train. Admittedly, I learned many things about life as a shinobi, and found ways to enjoy my life. I won't say it was perhaps the happiest moment in my life: just maybe."

"I'm glad you had fun," Kakashi said. "You haven't seen Sakura or any of your friends, is everything okay? I know I may not be the best person to ask, but it does strike me as curious. Your friends may be feeling like you no longer value them or their friendship. I know Sakura was not always the best of teammates. I mean, she never appreciated you, but always berated, yelled, even though she was the one who was… useless…" Kakashi's words were not kind but very harsh.

They actually made Naruto raise a curious brow, despite never opening his eyes. "Harsh, but true," the blond said calmly. "I can never forget them. They were friends, are friends. I won't say we studied together because I never did so, but we are comrades, and I do value their friendship," he said in an honest tone. "I'm just still sorting out my issues. Besides, it has only been a day since I returned… I didn't know Sakura was looking for me."

"Really?" Kakashi found that suspicious.

Naruto smiled. "You won't believe this, but sometimes ignorance is bliss. Besides, how would I know? I haven't met many people since my return…"

Kakashi nodded. There was sadness in Naruto's tone. He knew, that by now, the blond already knew that Minato-sensei was his father. It was something that Kakashi didn't want to deal with, especially given how Naruto is said to have reacted upon learning that he had been lied to through his whole life by the people he trusted.

"If you don't mind, you can join a couple of jonin later on for some drinks."

"Time?"

"Around 7pm."

"I will find you," Naruto said. "Sometimes I thought you were a recluse, sensei. If you were not doing missions, you were reading your book, or staring at dead people."

Kakashi chuckled lightly; it was just how Naruto said it. "At some point in my life, I was like that. My life has been a bit tragic, that at some point, I cut off from everyone…"

"Tragedy, huh?"

Naruto did not add anything.

After a couple of moments, Kakashi simply disappeared in a puff of smoke without saying anything

* * *

Tsunade wore a serious look on her face. This was the kid whose actions convinced her to return to this village. It has been challenging since. She wondered how, in his old age, her sensei had been able to hold onto this position. She couldn't do this forever. In a couple of more years, they would have to start looking for s successor, before she was ageing way too quickly. Her hair was surely going to lose its color soon enough if she was not relieved of her stressful moments. Naruto or at least his situation compounded to her every day stay. There had not been a day he didn't come to mind, or a meeting when she wasn't pressed about his whereabouts.

It was safe to say that people were truly afraid that he might turn against them. She had warned them against any movements. When it had become known that he knew about his parents, someone had suggested he be brought back immediately. It would only tarnish the village's name if the son of its greatest hero ends up abandoning it because of the cruel treatment dished out to him. Right there and then, Tsunade and loudly said it, perhaps even rashly, that it was not like they would not deserve anything that would fall on them. She had spat and scoffed at all the clans to their failure to protect Naruto and that none of them and even bothered to take him in when they knew that Minato was his father. They had simply abandoned him because they didn't want to be associated with the Kyubi.

Sighing deeply, Tsunade leaned back to her chair and her mask loosened slightly. She wanted to ask him how he was doing. She wanted to know why he was choosing to stay in his house rather than going out to meet with friends. But this was a non-personal issue.

"I called you here because I have signed you back in for active duty. Of course, you're still ranked a genin. How that changes will be completely up to you. And naturally, your ranking also determines the kind of mission one gets," Tsunade stated. In terms of strength, there was no denying that Naruto had proved himself as being worthy of wearing the vest, but his mental capacity was one thing to consider. He had failed to follow orders and was prone to acting on his own. That was a red flag for Chunin who were at times chosen to lead a team of genin outside the village for a mission.

"Please don't make me do D-rank missions." Naruto begged the Hokage. "No, those damned chores are not missions. Even when the Sandaime had tried many times to explain their economic importance, I'd always thought it was just complete bull being fed to genin to make them feel important while doing someone's laundry."

Tsunade smiled. At least some things never changed. "You are a genin: you can't make any demands."

"I'm grown. I have needs and wants. Chores cannot cover the amount of pay I require to sustain my living," Naruto stated firmly. That aside, he had a house that needed to be looked after, not to mention his other activities were rather expensive.

"Wait until the next Chunin exams, and you can raise you ranking, if you succeed or manage to impress," Tsunade said indifferently. "There is a mission that you will join. It is going to be in two days. Prepare yourself to depart and equipment. You may be gone for about two weeks. And I am sorry I have to send you out so soon after returning."

Naruto shook his head. "I need to be busy, and there is no better service to one's village than doing risky missions," the blond said.

"When you return, you will re-join Team 7. And with a new member who will join you to make the numbers. I believe you have already him earlier with Danzo," Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto adopted a thoughtful look before nodding. "Anything else I should know?"

"He is there to spy on you… your new teammate," Tsunade said with a slight wave of her right hand. "Details about your mission will be given when you leave. You will be summoned when it is time. For now, speak to your friends, and put on a smile…"

Naruto nodded. "As you wish, Ba-chan."

"You are insulting me by calling me 'that' when even bowing your head respectfully," Tsunade said with a sharp glare.

Naruto grinned and said. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Ba-chan," he said and then turned around to leave through the door. The moment he turned away from Tsunade, his mask slipped, replaced by an expressionless mask. As he walked through the passages, he came across a very familiar face: Neji. The Hyuga was as stoic as he could remember, but he had truly grown.

"Hello, my vanquished foe," Naruto wanted to say, just to press the Hyuga's buttons but he decided against it. "Neji."

"Naruto," Neji responded with a nod before walking past the blond.

He was never friends with the Hyuga. He was not part of the Konoha 9. Besides, the Hyuga had never been a likeable person with his character.

* * *

Neji had expected something childish from Naruto. He had already known that the blond was back in the village. He was hardly a silent person, but his presence has always been something that was felt throughout the village. Still, this time it was not by his doing. As far as the Hyuga clan was concerned, the blond wasn't integrating himself with anyone but just minding his own business. Well, things change. People change. Situations change. He'd thought such a notion was impossible but it was not. Partially thanks to the very same Naruto, in his eyes, cursed to live with an unbearable burden.

When he walked into the Hokage's office, he greeted the woman respectfully and then waited for her to speak.

"I'm going to send you out on a mission to the Earth country. It is a very important mission, and you will be meeting someone from Iwagakure. She is going to give you some valuable information. The danger is that you might get ambushed or come across Iwa shinobi. Nothing must happen to her in your watch and you must get that information and return it. It mustn't get into the wrong hands. And if you come across Iwa shinobi, fight when forced. If it is possible, avoid it," Tsunade said in a hardened tone. "Your partner will be with Naruto. You will have Anbu following you in the shadows only within the fire country. But once you leave, you will be on your own."

Neji had questions about Naruto's abilities, but he would not question the Hokage's decision. "When do we depart?"

"Two days," Tsunade said. "You will be in charge as the higher ranked shinobi. Naruto won't know about the Anbu and they are not going to interfere in your mission unless it becomes clear that you won't save the scroll you will receive."

"Was Naruto told this?"

Tsunade shook her head. "He doesn't need to know. I didn't want to tell you either but you're team captain. Naruto will likely out before you even notice them however. If anything else must happen, I will trust your judgment but the scroll must be secure – if you get it."

This was dangerous. The Anbu were not going to be there to spy on them but to take care of loose ends that the Hokage didn't want them to do. Neji was not going to ask – this was how things worked in this world. He just had to do his part.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Sakura was a little nervous coming to this place. She had been told by Tsunade that Naruto was living in this house. Still, she hadn't had the guts to go alone, just thinking about the way he left and the fact that she was warned that Naruto was no longer the same. But what truly made her nervous about seeing him was the fact that she hadn't been a good teammate to him. Even when he had done well, she had never congratulated him. She smiled miserably at the thought of when Sasuke had nearly bit her head off for saying Naruto didn't know anything because he didn't have parents. They were the same. Admittedly, the two had been much closer to each other than her.

"Did you drag me here just to stand here?" Ino asked with impatience. Sakura had dragged her from the flower shop because she needed some emotional support. Ino would not have come here but she was interested in seeing Naruto. Asuma sensei had said he only saw him from a distance but he had truly grown.

Sakura glared at Ino for disturbing her thoughts but before she could say anything in response, the door slowly opened, in a creeping manner. Naruto stepped out, wearing dirty clothes; his face a little black with something like grease; he was barefooted. When he smiled, something seemed to light up.

"I'd been waiting for you to finally knock but I grew impatient," Naruto said in a casual tone. "Sakura, Ino… it is pleasant to see you two…"

Ino blinked; this was Naruto? Something was wrong in this picture. Since when did Naruto speak like a normal person? She didn't mind him being dirty, he was obviously busy with fixing something. "At least some things change," she said, eyeing him from head to tor. "Are you not going to welcome us into your _house?"_

Naruto smiled. "Why do you say it like that Ino? This is indeed _my _house."

"Last time I checked, you were living in an apartment… in a crappy environment…" she said, folding her hands across her chest. "But of course, that was some years ago."

"Indeed; you'll forgive my appearance, I busy trying to fix my drainage system and some things," Naruto said of his appearance. He then stepped out the way, to allow to the ladies to step into the house.

The passages were silent. But unlike Naruto, they were clean. The house was nice. The air felt fresh. He led them toward the kitchen, saying he couldn't put them in the sitting room because he was busy working. It was then that Ino and Sakura noticed something – portraits of the Yondaime Hokage and his wife.

"Since when do you fix stuff?" Sakura asked… trying to ease into the conversation before asking what bothered her.

"I'm too broke to buy a new fridge… this looks burst though… I don't even know what I was doing," Naruto answered, staring at the fridge. "Well, at least I managed to fix the drainage system…" he added with a smile. "I'm surprised you came to visit."

"We are teammates…" Sakura said. "And I'd honestly missed you… Sometimes when things are not around, you realize you value them." She added in a sad tone.

"It is such a pity that it takes 'loss' for us to see value," Naruto answered, staring at Sakura. "But you look different, sound different…" though, her chest remained the same.

"You just made a silent comment about my chest, didn't you?!"

Naruto smiled, both hands held up. "I wouldn't want to piss you off like that… I heard you learned your trade from the old hag…" he said before he could add, Ino spoke.

"If you're not going to ask, I will…" the blonde cut in in a serious tone. "Why are the pictures of the Yondaime Hokage in this house?"

"I bought them… He is my hero… it isn't weird is it?"

Ino snorted. "You don't have money to fix the fridge but you have money to buy portraits… and those look like they have been there for a long time…"

"You don't have money to buy kunai but have money to get your hair done… priorities…"

"My hair is important… there are people who see me everyday…"

"And we like what we see…"

Ino stared. Did Naruto just say that in a sly tone, a sweet smile that would make a girl blush? The Naruto she knew? The loudmouthed idiot who could never get his eyes off Sakura?

"Blond hair, blue eyes… if you were not a known orphan, an idiot and someone loathed by almost everyone in the village, I'd suspect you were related to him, but there is just no way someone related to the past Hokage, especially the Yondaime who is loved by all, could have been _allowed _to _live _and be stupid in the way you were…" Ino said in a flat tone.

"Was I that _stupid?"_

"Of course you were… You probably couldn't even spell stupid back then…"

Sakura just stared expressionlessly at Naruto. He noticed it but ignored it.

* * *

Kakashi smiled seeing Naruto walk into the bar with causal clothing, and rather watchful eyes. He had thought perhaps the blond would not make it. And the only reason he had invited him was because Jiraiya had said that he was no longer a child and did many adult activities. Well, the shinobi world did have a saying: once you become a shinobi, you become an adult. Naruto was however, an adult in the sense of the word.

He raised his hand, waving it for the blond to see. Upon arrival, Naruto raised an eye brow. He was looking at three men, in a bar. While Naruto had gone to bars with Jiraiya, he had never made it a permanent fixture, and they all went their different ways when night had come.

He sighed, well, there were those nights. Besides, he didn't feel like going crazy. Tomorrow morning, he had to see his friends as team 8 had a mission during the afternoon.

* * *

Neji really didn't know how this mission was going to end. He could only hope that things wouldn't be too hard. It was an S-rank mission and they just had to meet someone and collect a scroll, but there was a possibility of coming across dangerous opponents along the way, hence the rank. He'd never led an S-rank mission before, let alone do one from the onset. Even when missions ended up being S-rank, there was always those green beasts to do most of the damage. Those two never tire, but the same could be said about Naruto.

The blond was carrying a small bag, waiting for him at the gates. Neji stopped, and stared – the blond stared back. He was finding it difficult to deal with this Naruto. The old one was much easier to deal with than this one. After a moment, he realized, the blond was amused about something. Was he reading his thoughts? Neji shook his head – that was impossible.

"Naruto," Neji started in a slow tone. "I just want to remind you that this is an important mission and I am leading this team. You will be following my lead as the Jonin and you a genin."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say, Neji," he said. "But as long as you are not leading me to death, I will follow you. However, if you are leading me where I don't want to go, you go alone, you'll find me rooted to the same spot."

Neji frowned. But he didn't want to get into an argument with the blond. It wasn't like he was an idiot who would willingly walk into a trap. He was far smarter than the blond, even though he did end up losing their last match. But he'd only lost because of arrogance and he had underestimated the blond. After all, he had dismissed his chances of winning the moment it was announced they would fight in the first match of the final founds.

"Let's just go," Neji said, turning away from Naruto. Without delay, he followed.

"We need to make a stop somewhere. There are certain things that I must collect," Naruto suddenly said as they went through the trees, hopping up and down from tree to tree.

Neji glanced at him once more. "We have a mission and if your collection has nothing to do with the mission, we can do as when we return."

"It cannot happen. I'm not sure if I will find it when I return," Naruto said in a firm tone. "Would you rather I send a clone to do it? I imagine that may raise some suspicions of my conduct during the mission. For full transparency, it would be best if we go together."

Neji resisted the urge to frown. From the tone Naruto was using, he knew the blond was not going to be an easy person to deal with. He nevertheless wasn't being unreasonable. They were surely not going to go out of their way to go to this place Naruto wanted them to stop by. If so, he would have said they changed directions.

"What are we going to take?"

Naruto smiled, "You'll see."

They arrived at what appeared to be a shrine. It looked old, like it has been around for many years. Neji was wary about getting inside. This was still by the outskirts of the Leaf, and yet he didn't know anything about it. That is when the Hyuga clan has taken it upon itself to map the outskirts of the village, just in case there was an attack.

"What is this place?" Neji asked, with his Byakugan activated. There was even an underground place that looked secure.

"A shrine belonging to the Uzumaki clan. As you are from the Hyuga clan, I doubt you are ignorant about my clan," the blond said as he stepped in. "I only found about it going through some of the things my mother left behind…" he then stopped before walking inside and put on a blank look, facing Neji. "You know about what is inside of me, don't you? As we are doing this mission, the old hag must have told you, and you must have seen my 'second' source of chakra in our fight at the Chunin exams."

The air felt intense, like there was a wrong answer. Neji felt anxious, but he didn't show it in his face. "I know."

Naruto then suddenly smiled. "You Hyuga's are not fun. I would have expected that you'd have removed the stick up your ass but no. In any case, this is a temple with some masks. I want to collect all of them. These are perhaps the only valuable possession I have of my clan since everything was completely destroyed."

"You don't sound particularly happy about that," Neji said, as they stepped into the temple. There were different masks, with different faces. They were strange. Naruto didn't immediately respond as he took a sealing scroll and started sealing everything. He did what he was doing silently before he motioned they move ahead into their mission.

As they silently hopped through the trees, he finally responded. "I'm just a little sad about the fact that masks are the only thing I have left of my clan. When tragedy strikes, it does not pick only those who are nasty." The blond then glanced at the Hyuga for a moment before looking ahead. "Sorry I took us of schedule. This was really important to me."

Neji found himself nodding. "I understand…" he said.

The rest of the journey was peacefully silent, but Neji had questions. With each jump, he became curious about Naruto – at least the Naruto he was dealing with. He was completely different from the blond he once knew. This was a different person. And it was a curious thing. He wanted to know more about what he was thinking, but he could not ask just like that. They were not friends. They were just in the same group that participated in the Chunin exams, representing Konoha.

Along the way, he realized: Naruto was much more aware of their surroundings. Not only that, his alertness and preparedness to step in when called made him feel a bit reassured that he was at least dealing with someone who was disciplined. The old would not have halted the moment he said, halt. He would not have been so observant to take note of shinobi lying in wait, fighting over something. They had quietly went past them: not wanting to be drawn into troubles they did not want, and their mission was slightly a covert operation.

When night came, they had already covered some distance but had not yet crossed the borders of the Fire Country. Neji had deemed it appropriate to get as some rest as they could. They would have crossed the border before dawn, but they were still on schedule. And it was safe to rest in their own country than in the Earth or Grass. There was no telling what would happen. Perhaps the logical decision would have been for him to rest first and allow the blond to take the long watch given that he was less tired than him. But Neji wanted to deal with the issue of their security first by scanning their entire surrounding first before allowing Naruto to keep watch.

And so, he allowed Naruto to take rest while he scanned the area.

* * *

The target was simply sitting beside a fire with an expressionless look on his face. His teammate was sleeping inside a tent. There had been no movement there, so it was safe to say he was dead asleep. But with shinobi, you could never know. One moment he was snoring and the next, he was wide awake, holding a kunai to your throat.

"The Hyuga will notice us the moment we get close. We can't go head on. If we get noticed, we awakes his teammate and that will become a problem."

They were six of them, ready for action and their opponents were just two. They had more means of attack than just one. A sneak attack on someone who could gain an entire field of view with his damned eyes was near impossible. The moment the Hyuga senses something or hears a stick snapping, he was going to stay still and activate his Byakugan. If that happened, they would all be exposed and their surprise attack gone into smokes.

"Aerial attack then," another suggested.

"Yes, we drop something big on them while two jump on the Hyuga. There has to be the biggest threat. But gaining either will still be considered a success."

"But the Hyuga can still recognize that."

"How about we throw one at them, lightning from above. The Hyuga looks up, and tries to avoid it. We pounce while he is trying to move. We then could attack all at once as his teammate will be alerted of the danger."

Xxx

Neji's senses suddenly picked when he felt something shift in the air. He knew there was something coming. He had already been warned that there might be attacks along the way. But he hadn't thought that such attacks would find them while they were still within their own country. He quickly stood up and activated the Byakugan. His vision immediately went up, watching the objects falling down. He frowned, there were six opponents. There was no movement from the tent. Naruto appeared to be peacefully sleeping. He wanted to rush toward the blond but those things falling on him were unmistakably explosives.

He jumped away from where he stood stopped, further distancing himself from Naruto. Probably what the opponents wanted. But there was no other choice. He just hoped that Naruto would handle things well. Why wasn't he already up anyway?

Boom!

A round of explosions occurred the moment Neji touched down. He didn't get a chance to look at what had happened on Naruto's side. The blond had too been hit by the explosions. He was surrounded by four shinobi. Was he the biggest threat, or did they just think that Naruto was easier because he was sleeping?

Neji took a stance and sized up his opponents. They were not that strong. Judging from their chakra levels, they were probably high-chunin. Not much of a problem but he was not going to underestimate them.

When one lunged at him, another dashed in behind. Neji's hands glowed with chakra, and he took a single step forward. He sized up the shinobi rushing towards him and the one behind. He needed to be careful and not waste movements. There was no telling what awaited him ahead. They couldn't afford to waste chakra here.

He leaned down slightly, ducking under stretched out right hand that attempted to grip him on his face. As he did so, he drove his right hand forward, and his index finger hit the shinobi at a pressure point on his chest. He quickly danced around, flashing his feet as he twisted around. He leaned to the left trying to avoid a kunai. He barely avoided it as it grazed through his ear. What had bothered him were the movements of the other two, who simultaneously, jumped toward him.

"**Kaiten**!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes flashed open as the danger senses kicked him wide awake. He could feel the chakra signatures moving in close to him. He could not see what was happening. He shouldn't have allowed Neji to take the first watch. But the Hyuga insisted, saying he could do it. His first watch was going to be shorter anyway. He didn't get up but stayed down.

Boom!

An explosive tag hit his tent, engulfing it in a cloud of crimson flames. It was resounding enough to completely destroy the tent. Within a second of going off, the flames started twisting, controllably. They then became a burning tornado.

"Ah, shit!"

The shinobi cursed, seeing the flames twisting furiously toward him. It was not expected and the speed of the flames was faster than what he could handle. Within a second, the flames engulfed him. He cried, feeling the burn. The intensity of the flames had increased. His entire body was being burnt. He could not even cry as his clothes started burning. His pained cry only increased in volume, causing the sleeping birds to awake and flee. His shrieks lasted for a full minute, and there was just nothing that overpowered it.

"Well, that was unpleasant. Men is a cruel thing but if you're human, you really don't want to hear such a pained cry do you?"

"Hmm?" the shinobi flinched, upon hearing the sudden voice from behind. Wasn't the blond in the tornado? How had he even moved fast enough without him seeing or even getting behind him? And why the hell did he sound sincere about his words?

When he twisted around, while trying to jump away from the blond, his flailing right hand was caught, and he was yanked forcefully back. He yelped silently by the force behind the yank. It was a sudden pull that made him feel like someone was trying to tear off his hand from his shoulder.

Naruto proceeded to pound him on his chest with a powerful punch. The air inside his lungs escaped in the blink of an eye. He felt his energy leave, body weak. Was it even possible to even feel like that with just one punch? He thought as he fell down on his knees. A brutal knee hit his face, sending him crashing toward a tree with his back. He didn't make a pained cry, but gritted his teeth as small amounts of blood started to flow out slowly.

How had this gone wrong? Their opponents were not supposed to be this stron-

"Arg!"

A foot crashed into this throat, cutting his airflow. He struggled to break free, hands hit hard on the leg. But he was being pressed against the tree's trunk.

"Naruto," Neji called out. "We need them alive…"

Naruto turned to face the Hyuga without saying anything. He didn't have any plans to keep at it, he was simply making sure the man did not move. He knew that Konoha had some careful mind readers and people capable of extracting information. After a moment, he allowed the man to breath, and then took a step back, but he then brutally slammed his right foot on the man's forehead. There was so much strength that he was knocked out before he even hit the tree's trunk.

Neji merely shrugged indifferently at Naruto's actions. There was must the right amount of force to keep the man knocked out for a while. Unlike him, the blond didn't have his Doujutsu to hit specific chakra points. That was just an old fashioned method – and it worked.

When the blond suddenly settled down in a meditative posture, he spoke again.

"We can't stay here for too long," he said.

Naruto nodded. "I know and I also know that your vision covers a certain range. I need to be able to see beyond your view to see where we stand in terms of potential obstructions," the blond said with his eyes closed.

Neji just stared, just wondering what the blond was doing. He realized, he was gathering energy around him. It was something else. The amount of chakra and its potency; it was powerful. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. After a couple of moments, the blond opened his eyes, which were sharper and placed both hands on the ground. Once more he closed his eyes.

"Looks like we are safe, but I sense four shinobi watching us… they are not hostile… Do you know anything about it?" He asked without looking at the Hyuga.

Neji waited until Naruto finished what he was doing and then responded. "Anbu," he answered. "Clean up duties. We can leave this for them and continue with our mission. We can rest once we have crossed the borders."

"A town would make a perfect hiding place, but we'd need to put on a henge…" Naruto said. "I know a town not far from here… but we'd still have to travel some distance."

"How is that not far if we have to travel a distance?"

Naruto smiled. "I mean for me it is fine. But you haven't had much rest."

Neji frowned.

"I can carry you if you don't mind."

Neji stared for a moment. "Your suggestion is okay. At this rate, we will arrive far sooner than planned. Our source is supposed to meet us at a specific place at an appointed time. It would be best if we could scout the area before meeting 'her.'"

Naruto nodded, "As you say, captain… I guess I am leading the way," he added.

As they hopped on the trees, Neji spoke. "You didn't tell me you were a sensory type," he said, a little surprised about the fact.

"I'm not… well, at least I am when I am using natural energy. It is not an ability that is forever activated. Only when I am in this mode can I keep it. And it isn't like the Byakugan which I can just activate and deactivate. I need to be gather natural first and balance it within. Obviously I cannot keep it forever, when I burn the chakra, I will eventually lose the mode. But I can keep it for now since I assume you keeping your Byakugan also burns a little more of your chakra."

"How accurate is it?"

"You're smart enough…"

By that, Neji realized, Naruto meant what had happened earlier.

**The following day **

Slowly, Neji's eyes opened into the unfamiliar scene. He had arrived early morning, after an all-night travel with a stamina freak. Even as they ran, tearing through their energy reserves, Naruto had displayed few signs of weariness. It had been dangerous to arrive as tired as he was. What if someone had attacked them upon their arrival? He wouldn't have been able to fight at his best. He was being careless. Shaking his head, Neji breathed in and then stood. He'd slept leaning against a wall, with his bag safely tucked in between his legs. It was already daylight, and there was no sign of Naruto in the room.

He wanted to activate his Byakugan but sensed a chakra signature above and then decide to follow it. He found the blond lying on the rooftop, reading. He blinked. Strange things have happened. As far as he was concerned Naruto had a well-documented enmity with books. He was after all the dead-last of his academy class, not for the lack of effort but simply because he didn't know anything. Well, some things changed.

"You don't have to look at me as if you saw a ghost," Naruto said casually before flipping a page. "Aside from hearing other people talk, there is no other way of gaining knowledge aside from reading. Knowledge broadens your understanding of things… I lacked that understanding when younger."

And then some, Neji wanted to add but he stopped himself from doing so and just sat beside the blond. "How do you know this town?"

"During my travels, I came here. I hardly stayed in one place but made it a point to know the shinobi world," Naruto said.

He glanced at Neji for a moment. It shouldn't be difficult talking to Neji. He was after all different from the other Hyuga's. His contempt for him hadn't been for the Kyubi but for the fact that was an idiot, inferior to him. That hadn't ended well for him, but still.

"I understand we don't question missions, but what do you think is happening here? Who were those shinobi?"

Neji shook his head. "Kumogakure headband but they did not fight like shinobi from Kumo. Such things occur when another village wants to sow divisions. They could have been from any village…"

"But we may likely never find out," Naruto added in quiet tone. But he could ask Jiraiya – or maybe get in contact with someone who knows things. Along the way, he had learned a couple of things about making connections. It did help that he was travelling with Jiraiya.

"Possibly, but as things stand, we might know eventually," Neji said. "This isn't a normal mission after all…"

Shinobi were merely tools. Armed weapons to be used to achieve the objectives of their villages. They were walking into this without any details. The presence of the Anbu meant another thing. They were not there to watch over them but to do other things. It was likely that the person they were going to meet was being hunted down by people from Iwagakure. If that was the case, they might encounter shinobi from the Stone and they could prove to be problematic.

"I honestly thought you would not be suited for this kind of mission when I was told its importance and the dangers posed…"

"Obviously, judging from my past attitude," Naruto said without taking offence. "Things change… so have you, apparently. You making friends in the Hyuga clan?"

Friends? They now had a higher opinion of him and he was allowed to learn things that were left for the main family. Things had changed for the best since the Chunin exams. "While I cannot excuse make for my attitude towards Hinata-sama, the lack of knowledge on what happened to my father and the idea of being tied by a seal hadn't made me happy."

Lies. Half-truths. Naruto now knew what actually happened some time ago. It was pitiful that the Sandaime allowed the village to be bullied by Kumogakure. The village had sent someone to try to kidnap a Hyuga and when it failed, it threatened war. The cloud was surely a power hungry nation that will stop at nothing to get what it wants. Even his mother had nearly been kidnapped. Yet, Konoha did nothing and that was because the Sandaime had become weary of the wars. But wars defined the shinobi world.

A shinobi does not listen to words but to power.

"Ignorance at times is not bliss… it leaves you with other ideas of why things are like that way," Naruto said in a quiet tone. "How do we scout the area?"

"I'll do it," Neji said. "We don't know who we are meeting. We just have to be at the meeting place in the arranged time…" Neji paused and then shook his head. "It would be best if we do it together. There are things that I cannot see, that you can sense and things that you can sense that I can see. It would be best to get the whole picture."

Naruto nodded.

**The following day**

"This looks like a trap, doesn't it?"

They were standing atop of a tree branch, not far away from the Stone. This was the anointed location. They had already scouted it and there were no traps that were laid for them. But their contact wasn't anywhere to be seen. Not to mention, they didn't know her. Whoever was going to show up here would be their contact and give them the scroll before they could depart back home. Their contact wasn't showing up. They'd been here since morning, and it was already hours, and there was nothing.

"Or maybe something happened to our contact," Neji responded, scanning the area with his Byakugan. "But why do you say that?"

"I'm sensing a single chakra signature coming here, but it is very powerful. From what I understand, we are meeting someone who is a spy, but this person feels too strong to be a spy. In any case, there are also multiple chakra signatures following this person and they are in high speed."

Neji frowned. Could it be that she was late because they were being chased? Or had something bad happened? They could not afford to leave this location. They just had to sit here and wait to see what would happen.

"Where?"

Naruto pointed and Neji focused on the area. He frowned deeply. He couldn't see anything yet. His range of vision was really not that great. "We don't want to be dragged into a fight with Iwa shinobi in their own country. The relationship between the two villages has never been that great. We have to be ready to flee if anything comes, do you have anything in your arsenal we can use to escape even if surrounded?"

"Yes… I can summon a toad and we can leap away from this place," Naruto said. "You think things will come to that point?"

"We have to be prepared for anything."

They waited in silence for about 20 minutes before someone finally arrived. It was a kunoichi. But Naruto frowned when seeing her. The good thing about working with Jiraiya was that you learned a lot of things and the important people in all other Hidden villages. He knew this person, and she was definitely not the kind of person they were meeting. Or maybe he was wrong.

Kurotsuchi grinned looking at the two Konoha shinobi. "You'll have to forgive me for coming in late, but there was a bit of a situation and I believe this is what you want…" she said taking out a scroll.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan but did not say anything. He trusted Naruto to have his back. "Are you going to hand it over?"

"Ah, sorry," Kurotsuchi said before throwing the scroll to Neji. The Hyuga caught it and was ready to leave but Kurotsuchi stopped him. "Open it."

"I'm afraid that is not according to our orders. We were simply told to collect the scroll."

"Obedient shinobi… aren't you curious, even a little?"

"No." Neji said before quickly activating his Byakugan. He turned his eyes to the scroll to scan it. His eyes widened slightly before he threw it up into the air.

Boom!

It exploded into a powerful explosion that tore through the area, blasting air waves all around. There was a huge cloud of intense flames in the air. Neji didn't focus on the flames but on the handful of shinobi who suddenly flashed into the trees, surrounding them. He turned to Naruto, only to find the blonde doing hand seals. He breathed out in relief, thanking him for being quick on his feet.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

In a huge cloud of smoke, the Toad Chief appeared, waving his huge sword around. "Why have you summoned me, brat?"

Naruto and Neji were already atop of the Toad's head. "We need that little of escape jutsu to escape out of a tricky situation. You know unlike Jiraiya, I don't summon to escape from you angry women…"

The Toad Chief looked around, he could see that they were surrounded: It was Iwa shinobi. Were there problems between the two villages again? The last one had ended because Iwa feared losing more shinobi to Minato. Without even responding, he did a quick huge jump into the air, leaving the Iwa shinobi grounded. As they jumped, Naruto dropped a couple of smoke bombs to the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Kurotsuchi was surrounded by the many shinobi. She had a huge frown on her lips. They were escaping. Chasing them was pointless even. At least now they knew that Konoha was going to become trouble. And the fact that those two escaped without even trying to fight, meant that they were afraid of igniting war flames with the Hidden Stone.

"Mission accomplished," Kurotsuchi said. "Let's go…" she said. "Well half-accomplished since we didn't get the scroll… but it doesn't matter since we found the crucial link."

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Naruto saluted the Toad Chief.

"You owe me… for disturbing my time…"

"I'll make it up…" Naruto said as the giant toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They were at a safe zone and the Iwa people were not chasing after them, so they could take a leisurely pace going back home. Still, to think that he would fail his first mission like this. Things had certainly not gone according to plan and that was going to reflect on his record. Well, there was nothing they could have done about the situation.

"This is just going to re-ignite the tensions between the Leaf and Iwagakure," Neji stated in stern tone. "We may have our names in Iwa's bingo books…"

"Nothing that can be avoided. Simply because you exist, and you will end up in someone's book," Naruto stated. "From what I understand, Iwa and Kumo have been feuding after the latter attempted to steal the former's Jinchuriki."

"Konoha has been keeping a low profile," Neji said. "I thought the village was not going to involve itself, but I was wrong. Things are just going to be dangerous going forward…"

**Two Days Later**

Tsunade faced both Neji and Naruto with an expressionless mask. Neither looked particularly pleased about their mission. But frankly, missions were not done to make them happy. Being a shinobi meant doing a mission whether you liked it or not. Whether you thought it was right or wrong. If Naruto was going to grow, he needed to be put in a position where he would do things that he disagreed with. Everyone served her, and they followed her orders. She was the Hokage, and all shinobi were her subordinates. Insubordination of a shinobi was a high crime.

"Did you get it?"

Neji shook his head. He'd realized, the Anbu had stopped tailing them the moment he went passed the borders of the Earth country. "No… we met someone else who was going to ambush us – the Tschikage's granddaughter but we did not fight her. I'll a provide a detailed report and submit it before the day ends. But ultimately, we did not achieve the desired result."

"You'll get your pay once the report comes. You can all report later on," Tsunade said as she leaned back to her chair. "How was his behavior?"

'Controlled and worthy of 'Jonin.." Neji said. "Further details will be on my report."

"You know I am right here…" Naruto said.

Tsunade faced him with a stern look. "The reason I sent you out on this mission was because I needed to see if you were ready. Jiraiya did say you'd grown, but I needed to see this. You did not exactly fail in your mission. You succeeded in doing what was expected. I never expected you to get the scroll, but it was already in someone's possession. The Anbu collected it and you were just a diversion.

"A month ago, one of our Anbu was sent to Iwa to gather information regarding its usage of the Akatsuki and its plans regarding the battles with Kumo... we lost contact with our Anbu two weeks ago… but she contacted us again, saying she was being watched and someone had blown her cover. We couldn't take her out… so, she gave her information to someone else. When she tried to flee the village, I assume Kurotsuchi attacked her. But the information she had was no longer in her possession. Of course, this does reveal our interest to Iwa, but it is within tolerance and we expect them to say something soon. It goes without saying that this is classified information." The Godaime said. "Neji, you may leave: Naruto stay behind, I want to talk to you."

"Hai…" Neji said before leaving the office.

"Previously, you had the tendency to go overboard and do what was not wanted because you did not listen to orders. You are indeed a genin, but you need to follow orders. When I tell you do this, you do it without question or second guessing me. If you are ordered to dispose of someone, even if you think they did nothing wrong, you will do it, because I instructed you. Do you understand what I am saying, Naruto?"

"Hai…"

"Good. Jiraiya tells me that you have developed your skills. I am going to use those skills. You will work with Kakashi in some 'missions' in the days to come. But normal missions will be carried out with Team 7. You will even be sent to do solo missions. These will be much more dangerous than what you faced on this one and I expect you to succeed." The slug princess then released a long breath. "On a personal note; if you ever feel that you are tired, or have had enough, please come talk to me Naruto. If you need anything, talk to me… I will help where I can. I know this village has failed you. I know people have lied to you. I know my sensei lied to you. I want you to know that you can trust me. And I don't give a fuck about what anyone says in this village about you. You are my shinobi, and no one is going to make this place hell for you.

"Now tell me, do you want me to publicly announce that Minato was your father? I'm not going to say anything about the Kyubi. Most people in your generation don't know about this, but the older generation know about it."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Someone is going to leak it soon enough. I don't think it will gain any sympathy to you, but I want them to know that what they hated was the son of the very man they worship."

Naruto shook his head. "Let it leak… I don't want to become known as Minato's son. Besides, I have already accepted that I am Naruto Uzumaki, or contemptuously known as the Kyubi brat… it may seem a bit sad, but I am a host of the Kyubi and I cannot escape from that. I just have to embrace it. It doesn't make me a killer, it makes me one who holds an object of the people's contempt. My mother said this, 'you can defeat hate by love.' But I really don't think I have enough love in me."

Tsunade accepted this with sad look. "Do you still want to be Hokage?"

"I don't know… I just want to do my best, while trying to find myself…"

The truth was, sometimes, he thought he wanted to become someone so powerful and likeable that these people would even come to beg him to lead them, but he would refuse. He would tell them, they did not deserve him. He could not lead them – for they, even when knowing that he was just a child, they tormted him, hated him, called him names, refused to sell to him, overcharged him, and worst of all, told their children to stay away from him, even in his presence.

And then after, he would walk away from Konoha.

Such would not give him joy, but it would teach them a lesson.

You reap what you sow

* * *

Naruto will be nice to his friends. I just didn't want to focus on it on this chapter. I wanted to lay the groundwork for the kind of missions Naruto will do and reveal a bit about the state of the shinobi world. these relationships will be dealt with as we go. There was a bit of issues with Sakura's character, but I don't want to focus on that – she too has grown… and I won't be doing any bashing.

And thank you for your reviews.

The Omnipresent Sage


	3. Mission, Plot

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me…"

"If I was?"

"I'd be thinking about getting a guard… whenever necessary since Jiraiya leaves me to my devices whenever he can."

Of course, those moments have provided him with time and the space to conduct his business. Activities would otherwise not be able to conduct with Jiraiya hovering around him. But the feeling that he was being stalked was unpleasant. Could he even take a piss without thinking that was watching to see if it was yellow of just clear?

"I know… he comes, shows you something and then departs for his next mission… but you never stay in one place. Rather, you move around from town to town…"

"Hmm… you are stalking me… I'm worried… at this point. You are a wanted criminal…"

He glanced at the man curiously and then smiled; Wasn't it something else that despite this being a criminal, he had no desire to flee. Trying to take him on? No, that was impossible for him. He didn't have enough strength. With a simple case, he could be a world of illusions that was apparently unbreakable, even to a Jinchuriki.

"It is funny that despite being a man wanted for a crime so cruel, I should be sickened just by the sight of you, but I'm not..."

Truly, but then again, his morals were becoming questionable in these days. It was not to say he was like that snake, Orochimaru or any evil man. He was looking at things differently. After all, even the likes of Kakashi had taught him that not everything was as it looked. A shinobi truly had no right to judge another. They were all murderers. The only difference was the reason and the body count.

"Despite your status, you don't seem to be that of a bad person. Your voice gives nothing. You expression is a mask of indifference and your eyes reflect nothing but emptiness. But I sense no evil intentions… and that is the answer to the question why I am not wary around you. And no, Jiraiya doesn't know."

"You are truly different from the boy who left Konoha… or perhaps before that incident with Sasuke. But the growth is good."

"Even a child stops crawling at some point and start learning to walk. You cannot be blind forever, unless it is natural." He paused, looking around for a moment. He knew there was no one watching, but this was a world full of surprises and shocks. "If someone from Konoha actually ever saw me talking to you, I would get accused of treason. As you already know the Hidden Leaf doesn't favor me that much… I would rather not _intentionally _make things worse… but admittedly, I think I would be much happier if they decided I shouldn't return. There is however no chance of that happening… as long as Tsunade remains Hokage, I will return to the Leaf… no matter the circumstance."

Of course, he did think that they would rather shackle him than watch him leave the village. Power was everything in the shinobi world, and he had a Bijuu inside of him. No village would willingly allow a Jinchuriki to walk away. It would only be giving power to another village.

"You are willing to throw away your happiness for your village?"

"Don't get me wrong… I'm not throwing away my happiness. I don't have happiness. Konoha drained that from me from the day I was born. I am trying to find it again. Whether I give myself to the village or not, does not matter. We are all just shinobi. If I don't do it, someone else will. That is how this system works. But enough of that, why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"You are now ready to listen… I will talk to you…"

* * *

As Naruto flashed in front of a clone, his right arm snaked toward its face, grabbing it into an iron grip. He picked it up slightly and then slammed it against the ground with so much brutal force that it got buried before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

His eyes snapped up, as he tried to straighten himself up when he sensed more movement in front of him. Once he was up straight, Naruto folded his hands across his chest, burying his face behind the defensive stance. A second later, a right foot slammed into his defense, sending him rocketing backward like a bullet. He didn't even wince when his body crashed into a tree, shattering through its trunk.

Sensing more movement, he grabbed the falling tree by its trunk whilst still air-airborne. A clone was lunging ahead of him. He touched down, on both feet, knees bent slightly for better balance before swinging the full tree towards the clone.

"**Katon: Great Fire Ball!"**

The clone released a huge ball of flames from its mouth. The heat was intense, burning through the atmosphere as quickly as it spread out of its mouth. When it touched the leaves, the tree branches, the flames burnt the tree within seconds.

Naruto loosened his grip on the tree, before jumping away from the incoming flames. His back was pressed against a tree.

Planted against tree's trunk, Naruto was forced to drop into all fours, to avoid a flying kunai hurled straight toward his forehead. The kunai punched through tree's trunk within the blink of an eye. It pierced through the trees trunk, leaving a gaping hole before going through to hit another tree. Naruto didn't get the chance to breathe smoothly after avoiding the kunai as he was forced to channel chakra through his legs to make a quick jump.

The right foot of one of his clones, just whisked below his, slamming into the tree's trunk. There was a loud cracking sound when the foot crashed into the tree's trunk; it completely tore through the tree, breaking it. Naruto flashed away, landing in a clearing.

A clone flashed behind him, twisting while lifting up its right foot. Without even looking, Naruto twisted, facing up before ducking under the strike. He wanted to catch the foot that nearly hit him, but before he could catch it, another clone flashed just below him, on its knees, and drove a punch straight toward his back. The punch connected, sending him flying into the air. Naruto was thankful that he was in Sage Mode, otherwise, he would have been broken, his spine possibly.

When gravity started to pull him down, he tried to regain his balance so that he could land on both feet. Once he landed on the ground, he closed his eyes, did a couple of hand seals, before holding a single hand seal with his left, and then waved his right hand, whilst twisting around.

Within seconds, the ground started to shake slowly, powerful gusts of winds started to pick up, twisting around. The trees around became pulled, branches being slammed sides to sides while leaves were been torn apart. **"Sage Art: fury**."

The winds began to twist around, all around Naruto. There was so much force that the trees began to be uprooted from the ground. The winds were just hitting in all directions, tearing through the trees. Within a minute, every tree within a 100m radius was uprooted from the ground.

Naruto just stood still, with an expressionless look on his face. He was merely disappointed that even after all the practice he has gone through, this was the best he could do. Natural energy was powerful, it was the life of nature itself. The trees, the waters, all natural forms had this energy. The earth itself could only survive because of this power. It was powerful enough that some jutsu that are too powerful are called natural disasters. He wanted to recreate these natural disasters. It was possible, by entering Sage Mode, he becomes _one _with nature. He could feel it. He could see it. He could see all the trees, their support structure. Causing the natural energy in the atmosphere to go _berserk _was possible. The scale was just the troubling effect.

"Are you trying to get the village think it is under attack?" Jiraiya asked, jumping through the fallen trees. It looked like a tsunami had just hit the surrounding. But it didn't seem to have touched anything within touching distance of Naruto.

Naruto glanced at the Sannin through the corner of his eyes and then settled down in a meditative position. "Trying to perfect a jutsu… but truly, invoking natural disasters is proving to be difficult. I have learned to disrupt the wind and the earth…" he said before closing his eyes, gathering natural energy.

Jiraiya didn't envy the fact that Naruto has learned Senjutsu and achieved the perfect Sage Mode before he could. No, he was happy that Naruto was able to do something he could not. The blond had even managed to learn the Rasengan far quicker than he could. Of course, he'd only been able to execute it with the help of a clone back then, but now he had better control of his chakra, he didn't need two minds to multitask.

The Sannin walked over to Naruto then stopped just in front of him before sitting down in the same manner as the blond. "We have to talk."

"About?" Naruto asked. "Is it about why you returned so quickly?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I have learned something useful about Orochimaru's current location and status. I know he is terribly weak and is not moving. But I don't know where he is specifically located. But I have been told it is somewhere within the Sound country. Sasuke is also there with him. My contacts were able to give me the general location of someone who knows. I have handed everything to Tsunade, but left a copy at your house."

"You sounded so serious earlier… I thought you wanted to talk to me about something very serious."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a moment before releasing a long breath. "It depends on how you look at it… but it is about Sasuke, and his future…"

"What about it?"

"What do you think?"

Naruto opened both his eyes, staring back at Jiraiya. The issue of his former teammate was something he tried not to think about, because, it really made him angry at how stupid he had been. He could compete with the Uchiha and even better him in a battle but when it came to the love of Konoha, there was no competition. At these days, Naruto no longer even cared. He didn't bother thinking about trying to be loved by the villagers.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was lying on the roof of a town within the Earth country, staring at the bright grin of the moon, and the twinkling bright of the stars. There was something to gaze upon, a sense of natural beauty to admire, but down in this world, in this world, there was but treachery, backstabbing, hate and some form of love. The only person Naruto could say had truly loved him was the Sandaime, but the old man had lied to him too many times, he'd kept the truth from him. He was sad that the only person who had loved him was dead, but personally, he no longer held the old man in the same breath as before.

After all, he might have had some peace when younger if the Sandaime had been forthcoming. He would have known why he was hated. He wouldn't have wondered if he was truly the spawn of the devil or his parents had merely abandoned him because they didn't want him. Some kids were mean. They could tell you that. They could tell you nobody loved you. Nobody would ever love. Even your parents abandoned you, because they didn't love you and hated you. If he had known the truth, he would have been at peace, knowing that mother and father had loved him – but died for the miserable people who now tormented him.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, nudging him over his right shoulder.

He glanced at the Sannin, and then went back to his staring contest with the stars. He held no contempt for the Sannin. There was no blood ties, no relations and the man didn't owe him anything. He'd been merely his father's sensei – nothing more. "What?"

The Sannin glanced at him nervously for a couple of moments before seemingly shrugging. "I know you are a little mad that the truth was hidden from you but we must talk about this and how it affects your relationship with Konoha. Of course, that all has to do with your mental state."

"What do you think?"

"From what I have seen since we left Konoha, you'd be mad that the very same people your father died to protect are the ones to make the life of his only son a misery. I understand that, and I am not going to excuse their actions. But it is not a hopeless situation. People can change. They can be changed. Before they wouldn't have done anything for you but at the Chunin exams, they clapped hands for you because you did well. If you continue to do well, they will eventually appreciate your existence and worth. Hatred won't do you any good. But if you become hopeful, you live a free life."

What was the sage even saying? No, was he even qualified to be called a sage? "_What nonsense are you sprouting, sensei_?" Naruto found himself surprised that he actually uttered those words. In fact, he was even more shocked at how easy it was for them to slip out through his lips. "You are right that I am mad. You are right that hatred won't do me any good. But you are telling me the same _shit _that the old man used to tell me. I must show the how good I am? I must work better to impress them? For _what? _I don't _owe _the people of Konoha anything. I don't really feel like trying to impress them so they can look at me better and acknowledge me. They are the ones who are _wrong. _At this point, I don't really care what they think about me…" he smiled sadly. "I just want to live my life, be selfish a bit… do the things that make me happy instead of being a sacrifice. Of course, this could all be the anger talking. I've often had to deal with my darkness when wielding the Kyubi's chakra. The hate within it will drive me insane if I don't deal with my emotions, and this really doesn't help."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sighing deeply, Jiraiya responded. "It cannot be forgotten that Sasuke betrayed this village. While he isn't listed as a missing Nin, he is going to become one soon. If you fail to retrieve him this time, he will be marked as a missing-nin. But his presence in the village will add to another dimension that may influence your status."

"Nothing that concerns me as things stand," Naruto said with a shrug. "But you are saying that I will be tasked with going to find Sasuke… what of Orochimaru?"

"He has to die." Jiraiya said in a flat tone. "There is no team better suited for this mission than Team 7. Kakashi possesses the Sharingan, so he should negate any advantages. But your personal mission is to track the woman named Guren. With your sensory ability in Sage mode, you are a far better sensor than anyone in this village – at least as far as I am concerned. Once you have found her, you have to bring her back to Konoha or at least get the information we need out of her."

Another test. He could simply fail the mission because he had no intensions of breathing the same air as Sasuke. Perhaps Danzo was a visionary. The man had said something like this would happen. And to prove his loyalties to Konoha, he would have to succeed on this one. If his interactions with Itachi were any indication, the man would jump in joy, internally at least, if his younger brother was returned to Konoha. But there was still another issue.

"What happens after he is brought back? Sasuke only wants to kill his brother. And he apparently has no love for Konoha, or I could be wrong. Either way, he is not going to simply put on the village's headband and become a loyal shinobi once more."

"There are methods that have been prepared," Jiraiya said. "I'm going to find more information regarding the Akatsuki. I also spoke to the toads regarding giving you the Key to open the Kyubi's cage. Once we have found a secure way to handle things, they will release it."

"Of everything you have said so far, this is far most important, to me personally…" Naruto stated in a calm tone. "My Fuinjutsu skills are still lacking, but I will improve in due time. The only thing I know to do are barriers, which was simple. But other seals are rather complex…"

Jiraiya smiled. "You are your mother's son… I'm sure you will eventually get it together…" the Toad Sage said confidently. "Do you have anything to ask of me?"

"Like what? Why we are allowed to walk into Iwa's trap or even show that we are following current events? Tell me, sensei… what is really happening between Iwagakure and Kumogakure?"

It was a sad situation that was likely to bring the shinobi world into war once more. Some people did not change. Although Iwa has not gone on with its tendency to invade small villages, Kumogakure had started this one. But then again, it could simply be that the Hidden Stone was merely still trying to rebuild its strength from the heavy losses of the previous wars. The Cloud, predictably, had struck first. The unfortunate event was that it had attacked the wrong village. Unlike Konoha, Iwa was not going to just stand still.

"I have already told you the actions that Kumo has taken against Konoha that went unpunished because they would easily use the threat of war against us and the old man had become tired of all the wars that he would simply just bow to avoid it," Jiraiya stated in a serious tone. "In their attack of Iwa… when they failed, Iwa reacted by hiring the Akatsuki to attack Kumo's Jinchuriki. The Akatsuki succeeded, captured her and then even went past the Lightning borders. But the Raikage and his brother quickly pursued and caught up to them before retrieving their Jinchuriki. Only one member of the Akatsuki was killed. Iwa didn't seem to care… they had delivered the message to Kumo. When Kumo made threats, the Tsuchikage reminded the Raikage that he'd only hired two mercenaries who managed to walk into his village, take his Jinchuriki… and he'd only suffered some casualties in that battle. Since then, Kumo and Iwa shinobi can't meet. They've now been battling for strategic positions in case a war breaks out.

"In your mission, Tsunade wanted to send capable shinobi that Iwa didn't know about. Just to show them that we have more skilled shinobi and are watching. Whether you fought or not wouldn't have mattered. But the main idea was to show Iwa that we are watching and will take action. Of course, Iwa will try to turn its attention on us, but we know both won't work together."

"And Kumo?"

"When I went there, I thought I could reason with the Raikage, but he didn't listen to me," Jiraiya said with disappointment. "The Akatsuki knows more and there are suggestions that even Kumogakure has hired them. They were mercenaries, they don't have loyalties. They work for anyone who pays. What is troubling is that two of their members had enough power to walk into Kumo, fight and defeat a Jinchuriki with full control of her Bijuu's power. They are also a group of highly skilled S-rank criminals. We cannot overlook them. And we want to neutralize their effect in any war that may occur…"

* * *

A life of missions, it was unprecedented, for him at least, but nothing that could be avoided. He was a shinobi and to grow, to become what he needed to become, he had to get out more, he had to do what was required of a shinobi even if it meant doing certain things that the naïve him would have never thought of doing. Jiraiya had already gone through him. His fellow sage was a little more 'idealistic' and 'hopeful' than him though. Naruto looked at things realistically, not through the microscope of dreams and illusions as the Sannin chose. It was nice to hope – it gave you reason to continue marching in this cold and miserable world.

Maybe he would think differently had his parents remained alive, but they were not. They were dead. Kushina and Minato were dead. He was alive. Alone in this world. Hated by the people his parents died to protect.

"Thinking of somewhere far?"

Naruto looked down from the tree branch he lay; there was Sakura standing below, looking up at him. His new teammate was also around, but unlike last time when he attacked him, he was just laying low. Kakashi was late – as usual. There were just certain things that perhaps would never change. Even with him, there were things he was not going to change about himself because they defined who he was.

Slowly shaking his head, Naruto responded. "Something like that…" he said. Jiraiya had said she was trained by Tsunade, no doubt she was fighting like the old hag. He had seen her fight Orochimaru and he knew though a medic, she was destructive. The fighting style suited Sakura. She lacked stamina but her low chakra reserves made it possible for her to gain complete control over it.

"I see everyone has arrived…" Kakashi said, appearing from the tree shades, holding his beloved book. "Sai, Naruto, come down…" the Jonin ordered.

Both Naruto and Sai flashed into the clearing. Sakura stared at the pale teenager who just gave her an expressionless look, cold, devoid of any emotion. She wanted to say it was definitely not the look of Sasuke, but then then she grimly remembered, before he left, Sasuke had held nothing but contempt in his eyes that even when he appeared to be looking at you, you realized he was looking past you.

"Okay…" Kakashi drawled, his visible eye glancing around the three. "Sai is a former 'Anbu.' He is ranked as a Jonin, and will be our teammate from now on since we have lost one member. I remain team captain. You two can welcome our new teammate. We will meet later on for our first training session. And then once our teammate is in rhythm, we can talk about requesting missions."

But with current events, it was unlikely that they would have to request a mission. Sakura was strong enough and he didn't have to worry about Naruto and Sai. They would be dished out to the village before they could even settle because there was trouble outside the borders of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Naruto smiled, looking at Shizune who was busy with the papers in Tsunade's office. The Godaime was there, busy with other things, but Naruto focused on the black haired medic. He had seen her fight before. But he'd never quite noticed her like this. She was always the one who was taking care of Tsunade when she was drunk or bunking work because she was tired or in one of her moody days. He wondered, did she have someone in her life? Tsunade was lonely, perhaps even sexually frustrated. He liked to believe it was not the same for Shizune.

"You're having indecent thoughts, aren't you?" Tsunade asked with a glare.

Naruto's eyes glanced at the blonde Hokage for a second before looking back at Shizune. "My mind is innocent… I am merely admiring Shizune's work ethics…" he said with a smile.

While the Godaime Hokage scoffed, Shizune glanced at him, smiling. Even she knew the undertone in Naruto's words. Things had changed, huh? Jiraiya had not been wrong in his report. The blond had become a truly likeable young man.

"Don't tell me you are getting into this, Shizune!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What?" Shizune responded with fake ignorance. She then smiled. "I was merely thinking how Naruto's face looks more like his mother than father…" she said innocently.

Naruto laughed when Tsunade glared at the black haired woman. "I should take you for a drink one of these days, Shizune. You can tell me all about how much of a slave driver the Godaime Hokage is… and just how much I look like my mother… while I praise your dedication and passion to your job and this village…" he said in a light tone.

"That would be great… I could use a drink… things have been hectic these days…"

"I can imagine… it is tense out there…" Naruto said before turning to face the Godaime Hokage. "You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade blinked. The switch was quick. His expression had changed, so had his tone. There were new things she was learning about this Naruto with each day. But it still concerned her. "Yes," she then the paused, glancing at Shizune, just wondering if the woman was serious about having a drink with Naruto. She then shook her head and faced Naruto. "I'm assigning you to an S-rank mission… but it should really be A-rank. It is only S-rank because of its significance, your status and the potential danger you may face. We are not sure about the strength of your strength. But she has to be at least an A-rank," she said, handing Naruto a scroll.

The blond took it but he did not open it.

"You are going to find this woman named Guren and apprehend her… bring her back to this village. If she talks before you even return, you will be required to stay where you are and Team 7 will join you. An Anbu team will be dispatched to collect her. The information that she has to give will lead us to Orochimaru and Sasuke. So, be ready for anything."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Tsunade said. "You have at least a month to find her. I imagine that she could have moved already. If that is the case, you'll need to inform us whilst getting in contact with Jiraiya's people. Along the way, you might come across Iwa or Kumo shinobi. Avoid them if possible. I want to remind you that the outside world does not know about your status as a Jinchuriki, for now, we want to keep it that way."

"Of course."

"But, Naruto, if it cannot be helped and you must fight to get out of your way of a difficult situation, don't be afraid to use any force necessary. But if that is the case, try to eliminate witnesses. We don't want to alert Orochimaru of our movements or Iwa…"

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

Naruto bowed and departed from the office along with the scroll he had received from the Godaime Hokage.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Have you come to test your youthful flames with us once more?!"

Neji quickly twirled around, hearing that loud voice of his sensei. The man was asking, but he was already dashing toward the blond in speed. He watched in fascination as Naruto held out both hands to block a flying kick from the Green Beast. When the kick connected with the blond's hands, he exploded in a cloud of smoke. Gai's eyes flashed toward him, grinning widely.

"Your sensei is always energetic, isn't he?" Naruto suddenly, asked, standing behind him.

Neji only narrowed his eyes. How the blond got behind him was a mystery to him. One would underestimate Gai because of his antics but Neji had seen the man fight. He was easily one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, without question or doubt. It was not surprising that the Jonin was first to notice the blond behind him before he could.

"Frustratingly, yes…" Neji more or less groaned, just thinking that he was going to get challenged by Lee. Of course, his mad teammate never went all out with him. He had been frustrated learning just how fast and powerful Lee was in the Chunin exams. It was a pity that he had fought the wrong opponent. But there was no doubt, the Genin had been stronger than him, even when he claimed _victory _in many of their sparring sessions.

Naruto smiled. "I feel your pain," he said quietly. "I even came prepared because I knew he would attack while asking questions. You cannot make the mistake of exciting your friends…"

Neji nodded. Lee was like. Anyone who fought better was going to become his eternal rival. As he was. "I didn't know you were _close _to Gai-sensei."

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't say close, but I have sparred with him once. He is the best Taijutsu user in the village… I wanted to learn some things from him."

"Not from Lee then… if it had been, I would have known about it…"

"I'm sure he would have been shouting about it every day…" Tenten cut in, staring curiously at her green teammate who was busy decimating a dummy with his kicks and punches. How many did he destroy in a day? His budget, and Gai's, just went away in those things. Then again, she spent overly more in her weapons. She then glanced at Naruto… "Coming to fetch Neji?"

Naruto shook his head. "Hell no… Your teammate cannot laugh. I was already asking why I was paired with him before we even left the village," he said with a smile. "I came for your sensei."

"Good luck getting out without being forced to fight. He seems rather motivated today…"

"Lost a challenge to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Apparently," Tenten said with a shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neji…" she said waving her right hand.

She was merely leaving because Gai was coming. And Lee appeared to be following from behind. The Green Beast was upon them in a couple of moments.

"Not in the mood today?" He asked, a bit seriously.

Naruto shook his head. "I would rather not get injured when I have to leave tomorrow for a mission. I came for the weights I asked… I want to try them…"

Gai grinned. "Lee will have a truly spirited rival…" he said with joy. "Did you say you were going to collect them?"

"You said you'd buy them for me."

"I did…" Gai seemed to think about it for a moment. "I have some at home… come later and fetch them… We still have some things to do with Lee… You can join us if you like…"

Didn't the man hear what he just said? He was going out on a mission and couldn't afford to be part of any of Gai's ridiculous training regimes. He didn't want to break anything that would make him sit this mission. "I'll join you when I return, Gai. Perhaps then I will have become used to the weights."

When he was leaving, Neji followed him. The Hyuga was silent along for a couple of moments before asking. "Team mission?"

"Solo," Naruto answered.

Naruto glanced at the Hyuga for a moment before looking at the road ahead. He didn't have anything to say to the Hyuga and the silence are comfortable. It didn't last long as Neji opened his mouth to ask.

"Why do you need weights? From what I saw, you are already fast enough."

Naruto shook his head. "Not fast enough," the blond said. "I turn here…" he said, waving his right hand as he walked away from Neji.

* * *

If Naruto ever forgot Iruka, he would be doing injustice. While the man had resented, and loathed him at every end, he was the only person who came from contempt to love. The man had been willing to take a bullet for him. Mizuki could have killed him. He would have ended his dreams. But he stood up for him, with no ulterior motives, and he was forever thankful that the man had showed him love in such a moment in his life. Still, he had been stupid. How had he even allowed himself to be duped by that moron called Mizuki? That man had never cared for him.

Sighing, Naruto glanced at the academy teacher for a moment before staring at his ramen. It was fine when there were people who valued your life, your existence. Could he trust anyone else with all his life? The answer was no. Laughable as it was, he could only trust the Kyubi to save his life. Even then, it was because the Bijuu needed him to be alive, for its own survival. But the people in this village would always think about Konoha first. Even with Tsunade. Despite her good intentions, if it came to it, she would choose her village.

"You should come to my house for dinner one day. All we have ever eaten is ramen," Naruto said to the Chunin.

"You're probably going to serve me ramen… even at your house…"

Naruto smiled. "Perhaps in the old days. But I have learned that you need to eat other foods to maintain a healthy body. As a shinobi, the condition of my body determines my longevity and my ability to withstand stressful moments. A strong will doesn't result in a strong body," the blond said.

Iruka smiled; proud. He was proud when Naruto become a genin, although in an unconventional method, but he was still proud. He had been proud when Naruto performed better than expected at the Chunin exams. And now, he had not only grown in strength but in mind as well. The Sandaime would have been proud as well. It was a pity he was not alive to see this moment.

"You'll tell me…"

"Please bring a girlfriend…" Naruto said to Iruka.

Iruka turned to face the genin with a raised eye brow. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask that of you?"

Naruto just smiled. "I just thought I must see who wakes you up in the morning. To love and to be loved, who doesn't want that? There are certainly things that male friends cannot give you, but you get them from female companions."

Before Iruka could respond, Ayame asked; with a curious look on her face. "And what is that, Naruto?"

The blond smiled, and then motioned for her to lean over. He whispered something into her ear and she blushed before walking away without a response. He only laughed seeing her reaction before turning to Iruka.

"I don't have a lover. And I just returned to the village. But admittedly, love is not something I am looking after. I am still young, there is still time… but you are not getting younger, sensei. Someone gave birth to you, you need to continue with that tradition…"

* * *

**The following day**

Naruto already had his bag on his back. He was, nevertheless, not going to hurry. It was not a quick mission anyway. And looking at things, there was no call for him to do things in haste. He was not even against the idea of doing things slowly to give himself some time away from the Hidden Leaf. He still could not come to love this village and its people. He could not force himself, because really, he didn't want to do so. Being here was just tiring. If the word gets out that Minato was his father, a comedic situation was surely going to rise and it would be amusing to watch.

With the bag on his back, and one hand holding it firmly to ensure it doesn't fall because of his movements, Naruto jumped back slightly, and landed on both feet. A second later, Konohamaru lunged at him, driving a right jab towards his gut. He caught the punch and gripped it tightly while slowly twisting. This caused the boy to cry out in pain.

When he let go of him, Konohamaru glared at him. "This is frustrating!" he exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. Well, at least with this boy, things were not awkward unlike they were with Iruka. Perhaps things had worked well because of the past dynamics in their relationship. He had been the disobedient student who had to be followed after on everything and Iruka was the teacher willing to go to the extra mile for him. But there was no longer a need for that.

"You need to learn to control that frustration. When you get frustrated, you start to act recklessly and that leaves you open for danger. The shinobi out there will _kill_ you." Naruto said this in a cold tone, releasing a bit of killing intent to drive his point across. "You need to remember that if you meet a powerful opponent, and you are not strong enough, you will _die._ I know it is not something you want to hear Konohamaru, but you are a shinobi now, you need to know this. In my first real mission, if our opponent had been intent on killing us, I would not have returned to this village. To survive, you need power, and friends who can have your back when you need it. A loud mouth will only get you killed."

Konohamaru massaged his head. Naruto was saying a lot of things. It was not like he was not getting it. He did get it, but what did have to do with anything. Besides, Naruto was being a little harsher than normal. When the blond gave him a hard glare, he was forced to nod in agreement.

"I get you…" he said. "You said you'd teach me a new jutsu…"

"I'm going to show you the Rasengan. The jutsu is not elemental but purely chakra manipulation. It will be difficult and I won't be around to tell you what to do. I have come to learn that experience is the best teacher and there is nothing that motivates you better than failure, of course, if you are mentally strong enough…" he smiled. "Today and tomorrow, a clone of mine will beat into you the knowledge you require to learn the jutsu."

**Later that day**

Intel did suggest that Naruto was a stamina freak, but he could not figure out why and how the blond could keep running for hours without taking rest. It was almost as if he was running away from something. He couldn't have seen or sensed him since he was not on land. For Sai, there was a limit to how much more he could keep following the blond. He didn't have unlimited chakra. It was nice being a Jinchuriki. He'd yet to see anything that made him think that Danzo was true to say there was no better weapon than the Nine-tails Jinchuriki.

The problem there was that since he has seen Naruto, there has not been a hint of his use of the Kyubi's power. Danzo could not even get the secret file that the Godaime had in her possession containing Naruto's stats. Think…

Sai's thoughts were cut off when a firm hand gripped him on his neck from behind. It was such a firm grip that came out of nowhere. His heart raced, he couldn't twist his neck to see who it was. He was flying, on his bird. Who could have the ability to get behind him, having even flown to him like that? He narrowed his eyes below – Naruto was still running. Who could it be? Sai felt himself being picked up into the air, his bird bust into black ink, and gravity started pull them down. The hand did not let him go. Sai faced down, closed his eyes.

His body hit tree branches, snapping past them. He did not flinch while being slapped across his face and the rest of his body. Nor when his body brutally slammed to the ground, face first, creating a crater. He only winced in pain when a foot suddenly crashed into his back, nearly breaking his spine. He held back a cry. He had been subjected to many tortures and pain, but it didn't mean he was immune to pain. He was not afraid of death, but it didn't mean he was ready for it. Not in this manner.

He was flipped to the side, eyes still closed. A foot slammed onto his chest, causing him to cough out blood, and gasp for air. He felt something snap as he was buried to the ground. When his eyes opened, to get a look at his assailant, he found Naruto standing above him, glaring down at him with such cold eyes that would have made a lessor man flinch. After a second, he smiled, but didn't remove his foot off him. He just leaned in, staring at him in the eyes.

"Sai…" he started slowly, tilting his head to the side. "For a moment, I thought you were an enemy. In this kind of world, you can never be too careful. Aren't you glad I am a kind person, I could have plunged a kunai through your chest before I even recognized you?"

Naruto was not an idiot, Sai realized. He understood what the blond was saying. Sai wasn't even supposed to be here. If he had died, the blond could bother turning him to Konoha and then claiming he hadn't known it was him. Or he could just keep quiet about it. Only Danzo knew he was here. It would create a problem if the Hokage knew he was here.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Naruto just continued smiled. "Now, why would I kill a fellow Konoha shinobi? We are teammates, are we not? Unless, of course, you have other motives… but certainly if I press down a bit, I could crush your chest and then burn your body to ashes… but I am not that kind of person…" he said causally before asking. "Aren't you supposed to be in Konoha?"

"Are you going to let me go? I'm having trouble breathing and I'm bleeding internally," Sai stated the obvious.

Naruto blinked, feigning surprise. "You were speaking so naturally, it slipped my mind," he said. But he still did not remove his foot off Sai, he just loosened the pressure. "Speak." He ordered.

"Kakashi-sensei was sent out on a mission just after you left. Team 7 activities were thus suspended. Danzo-sama sent me out to give your some information," Sai answered, a bit too quickly. "How did you do it?"

Naruto smiled, before bursting into a cloud of smoke. Sai blinked in surprise: a clone? How had that happened? Naruto hadn't made a clone while he was watching him. And that still didn't explain how he was able to get in behind him without him knowing. A shinobi skilled in assassination could do that, but how he had flown?

"You're not a sensory type, at least in terms of chakra. You're good at keeping surveillance, nonetheless." Naruto said, walking up to the clearing. He leaned against a tree, folded his eyes hands across his chest, and watched Sai recover, before continuing to speak. "I guess you know my mission and Danzo has information about my target."

Sai nodded and watched Naruto carefully. He was not going to explain how he had managed to do what he did, Sai realized. But it was alright. He would figure out the secrets. At least now, he has learned that he needed to keep both eyes opened when sleeping, and never blink in the presence of the blond. Danzo was going to be impressed. Much more over the fact that the blond seemed a bit receptive to the 'help' from his master.

He removed a scroll and threw it toward the blond, who caught it. "Danzo-sama's information is more specific. That woman you are going after, she is has a rare bloodline. But also a lot of information about Orochimaru."

"What does he want in exchange?"

"Nothing for now… Danzo-sama is merely interested in seeing Sasuke Uchiha return to the Hidden Leaf. If you can do that, he will see it as a debt paid."

Naruto held back a snort. Power hungry fool. He just wanted to control Sasuke and probably thought that if he had control over Sasuke's Sharingan, he would have control over him or the Kyubi. But there was no need for Danzo to go that far, in using Sasuke for that at least. He could do it on his own. He had been informed of Danzo's little secret. He was just not going to tell. Besides, he had a remedy for it, should it ever be attempted to be used against him.

Without responding, Naruto pocketed the scroll and then started to walk away from Sai.

There was no need to say anything. If Sai was tracking him down, he would know about it. For now, he was free. He could return to a slow pace. It was troubling that he had been forced to run when he had not even planned on doing it.

* * *

Three days later

There were times one thought that certain events were linked to the other. In this world, were power meant everything, actions brought consequences. Perhaps it was not the events that were linked, but rather the behavior of humans. People may live in different worlds, follow different cultures, but fundamentally, humans were all the same. Both Kumo and Iwa were similar and their actions just proved that people were not truly different. Sighing, Naruto glanced at the cup in front of him, and then stared into the clear skies.

He was in a town within the Land of Canyons. Guren was still some distance away, he was not sure he would even meet her a day or tomorrow. There was no hurry either. Tsunade had given him time to complete this duty. Of course, there was the danger of coming across shinobi with evil intentions. He had been warned as such. But at least he was confident, that no one in Konoha was following him, not even Danzo had his rats on his tail. Jiraiya would have warned Tsunade against such actions. Perhaps this was also another test for him. Just to see if he could be faithful while left on his own devices. No doubt, in those secret Anbu files, he was marked an S-rank flight risk.

"Are you sure you should be enjoying the comfort?"

Naruto glanced at his right; a man was walking up to him. He was a little bulky, had long black hair. The man stood on his right for a moment, taking in the air before sitting down on the rooftop. "If you cannot be settled, you can never have the peace of mind. But I must admit, I'm not fully briefed on what is happening in this world… the matters between Kumo and Iwa…"

Admittedly, he was honestly not that bothered by it. Perhaps it was because he was most concerned about his health than the battles of other people. They had a war to fight. A score to settle, they could settle it themselves. Getting involved would not stop the war, it just increased in the number of sacrifices and the amount of blood that will be spilled if a war eventually broke out. Jiraiya would be disappointed if he knew such thoughts. Still, Naruto smiled. He was not looking for approval from his sensei. Each man had his mind, and each with his ideals to follow. It was the thing called freedom. But freedom in the shinobi world was such a foreign concept.

"Well, you were not focused on trying to discover what was happening. Jiraiya-sama would have been willing to share the details had you been a wiling recipient."

"Such news would have taken away my focus on my training…" Naruto answered with a shrug. "How did things go?"

"Getting in was honestly difficult. I'd thought I was going to die," the man responded, glancing at Naruto at the corner of his eyes. "But there is nothing in Uzushio. There are no survivors, it is just ruins, a memory of a once peaceful clan…"

Naruto frowned. He had been a little hopeful that there may be something. But it did look like the masks were the only things he could treasure, aside from the Fuinjutsu scrolls that his mother left behind. It was sad. Maddening even. His clan had only been peaceful. They had never been involved in wars. Perhaps Mito's entrance in the shinobi world in sealing the Kyubi had threatened many. The Uzumaki had not required fighting to subdue a Bijuu – it was just simply the use of their chakra chains and then the Bijuu would be sealed away. Despite being such peaceful people, the end had not been gracious. It was ruthlessly cruel. It exposed the mentality of this world, just how treacherous it was.

Of course, treachery could be on the part of the Hidden Leaf.

But Naruto was not going to focus on that. "Disappointing," Naruto said expressionlessly. "But such is the world we live in. I must still visit it. I never got the chance to do so in my time with Jiraiya. Perhaps he was afraid I would decide to settle there rather than return to the Leaf…"

"Well, even I had doubted you'd actually return to the Leaf. You were ordered to return and you ignored that order…" the man said. "You will be happy to know that you are in Iwa's bingo books. But it is nothing flattering. C-rank shinobi. No serious jutsu. Aside from the Rasengan and summoning jutsu. It doesn't help that your official rank is Genin. It does appear that they still don't know that you're a Jinchuriki of the Kyubi…"

"That is because it was something Konoha held secret to avoid problems. Jinchuriki are still high commodity, but it is not going to last long. Very soon, they will know the truth. And my status is going to change once I have handled a couple of missions," Naruto stated. Perhaps another one of Tsunade's reason to give him these missions was to test him, and then give him the ranking based on mission success, after accessing the difficulty of each mission.

"What is not in the bingo book is that Iwa suspects you for being a Jinchuriki. I assume their reason for withholding this information is because they want to test it and if found to be true, they will act in their best interest."

Naruto smiled. The Kyubi was still the strongest Bijuu. It did look like he was probably the only Jinchuriki who could not use the full power of his Bijuu. But perhaps that was mainly due to his seal. There was no advanced seal than the one used by his father – a product of the Uzumaki.

"That will surely get Konoha panicking if they become bold with their intentions," Naruto said. "Can you come to Konoha?"

"Are you sure that is safe?"

"You are not a shinobi of any village, nor a rogue shinobi. But perhaps I could be accused of plotting things," he said with a sigh. "Normal contact is fine then…"

"One more thing before I leave," the man said in a serious tone. "Itachi is on the move. His condition is still fine, but I assume is eyesight is only getting worse. Sasuke is probably still with Orochimaru…"

"He is," Naruto confirmed. "Intel from Konoha says so. The problem is finding out their location. My mission now is to try to find that location by tapping into someone who was once close to Orochimaru…" he stood up, and looked around the town for a couple of seconds. "Go to Iwa… find out what you can… you can speak to Jiraiya's contacts… return here in three weeks. I think I should be done by then."

"Is it that difficult?"

Naruto shook his head. "I want to make a stop elsewhere…"

* * *

**As I have already stated, the pace is going to be a bit quick. Next chapter will have some parts of the Akatsuki and a good surprise as to where Naruto is going and to do what.****The Omnipresent Sage **


	4. Mission, Feelings

"Naruto."

Hearing this dark, hateful voice that called him from within; Naruto came to a halt in his movements, stopping atop of a tree. There was nothing but a huge forest around him. He could not sense a single shinobi within a close distance. He was safe. Nobody could see him from here. He allowed himself to fall from the tree, landing on the ground before placing both his hands inside his pockets as he started walking slowly.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

Naruto raised a curious eye brow before smiling. "I see, even if I cannot sense it, you can do it. Sage Mode improves my capabilities exponentially, but when it comes to picking up the location of another Bijuu, you do it better."

Kurama didn't like where this was going. He could sense the Sanbi and they were heading straight to it. It was going to take some time, but there was now no doubt that Naruto was heading straight to it. It could not be for good reasons. There was no doubt that the blond wanted something and he was afraid to conclude what his mind was telling him it was. He was plotting something and it was likely going to end up as a disaster for him if Konoha ever found out about this. The Hidden Leaf didn't know and it was likely going to end up being suspicious if it ever found out.

"You are after all going back for the Sanbi."

"Of course… I must thank you for it. If it was not because I was using up to six tails worth of your chakra, I would probably not have noticed it. But in that mode, I sensed it. I was with Jiraiya so, I made no noise about it. I'd hoped I would return for it…" Naruto stated. "Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does. Do you think I am willing to share a host with the Sanbi? If you have me, you don't need another Bijuu."

Naruto laughed. The Kyubi was truly a prideful Bijuu. And it was not ashamed of it. The Bijuu didn't waste a chance to remind him of its power or what it was capable of doing. "Same reason you tried sabotaging my progress with Senjutsu. I have already told you that your power will be used, but I don't want to ever depend on it that I cannot save my skin without tapping into it. Perhaps in your view, humans are just hateful things that only see Bijuus as a source of power. I won't deny that I value your power. I will use it. There are many lengths I will reach that will require me to master it. You may hate me for it, but I can't do without it. We are both stuck in this situation. I would rather you didn't hate me though. You are the only one who has been with me since my birth. You know my internal struggle, you have saved my life in many situations. For such a life saver, I appreciate you.

"But I still need the Sanbi, for what is ahead. And I am going to take it in. You cannot stop it. No one can. At this stage, my path to it is unchallenged. And no one in Konoha will ever know unless I tell them about it."

"With what skill?"

"I'll admit that my Fuinjutsu skills are lacking, but basic things are simple to do once you study them hard enough," Naruto said with a slight shrug. "Naturally, I would never allow Konoha to know how good it is. They would have me under constant surveillance. You just need to be happy that you will get someone you can talk to. Someone who can understand you better. You won't share the same cell, but I am sure you will be able to get together and talk. Other Bijuus are like siblings, aren't they? And you are the strongest, you should be able to keep the Sanbi at bay while I learn a stronger seal."

Kurama snorted. "Like hell I will do that…"

Naruto smiled. "If you don't; the Sanbi will be the one take control over my body, and consequently you."

For a moment, Kurama thought of cursing Naruto. But he just smiled. "I'd preferred the idiot you. Manipulating that brat into taking more power he could not handle was easier. My escape from this damned place would have been closer. But being inside someone who is a least smart is not much of a humiliation. Besides, you are planning something, aren't you?"

"I only plan on being the greatest Uzumaki and shinobi to have ever walked the face of this earth."

* * *

Nagato expressionlessly stared into the waters through the eyes of Tendou, just wondering if things were going to be all right. Or at least if things would not come to bite them with how things were at this stage in the Elemental Nations. A war was coming and he had been milking the Great Villages for money. He had his reasons, but he had not thought that they would be discovered so quickly. Jiraiya had come here – his former sensei. He had found them, made some realizations and then was able to escape – half dead as he was. It was still a case for concern. He'd not wavered at the thought of killing his former sensei. But, the man still got away.

If secrets had to be protected in the most extreme way, Konoha's complete destruction would do it for him.

"This is going to be a problem," Konan said, to him, looking at the spot where the Toads had dragged Jiraiya.

Nagato nodded. "We will send a message to Konoha about this. They will soon know that Hanzo is dead and if the other shinobi villages know that we are located here, there is bound to be movements into our borders, especially from Iwa. Kumogakure may even be more inclined to attack us now given our missions against them."

"History will try to repeat," Konan said. If it happened as Nagato said, the Great Nations would try to take over this nation. They will fight in their lands. Kumo and Iwa were already making noise in neighboring nations to secure routes for when they go to war. The Rain has always been used as a battleground for wars. It was going to suffer once more if they did not get ahead of this. "I will raise defenses, but what if Konoha attacks?"

"Itachi's loyalty is still questionable… it would be preferable to send him to the Leaf to discover what movements they are making. Regardless, if they attempt to attack, we will hit them first," Nagato stated. "We will protect the Rain at all costs, even if it means we must capture Jinchuriki to get this done."

"Must I still send Itachi? It would be a good test to his loyalties."

"Yes. If we find out their actions can lead to trouble; we will assemble and take appropriate action."

Konan knew what that meant.

* * *

Naruto stood on a branch of a tree, watching a huge lake covered in mist. He'd already sent a clone to check it out, and that was a disaster he dared not enter. The mist was not just any mist, it was dangerous and the clone had gotten lost in itself before dispelling. But he'd learned something. This was of course, still the general location he head recorded while using the Kyubi's sharp senses. It was not going to be his first time facing a Bijuu, but second time. This would be different nevertheless. The Sanbi was much more powerful than Shukaku.

Still, it was a wonder why no one has been able to find it. The Bijuu has not had an appearance since the Yondaime Mizukage, at least as far as Jiraiya had told him. But it was not the only Bijuu missing. Kiri's other Jinchuriki was also missing.

Naruto removed his coat and then his t-shirt. The bandages on his arm stretched over his shoulder. He removed them as well, revealing a fully tattooed arm with black ink. His exposed chest was covered by a dark mark of the Uzumaki swirl. "I guess I don't have to hide this anymore," he said in thought.

"Was there a need to even hide it?"

"You never know in the Hidden Leaf," Naruto responded with a shrug. This was going to be a mission. He could protect himself from the mist by becoming a miniature beast. It would be a lot quicker of a method to attract the Bijuu's attention. He didn't think he was going to fail. The Shodai Hokage had done this to all Nine Bijuus… he could do it.

"And you say you won't even depend on my power but the first thought you have when facing a difficult task is me…"

Naruto shrugged, keeping his hands together. It was a necessary thing at this point. He was strong, but he was not going to take the risk of injuring himself or leaving traces of his presence here. He still had another mission he needed to do. There would be questions to answer if he ends up having to need hospital attention from an injury suffered because of extracurricular duties that he was not even supposed to engage.

Crimson chakra started bubbling out from within, completely surrounding him. Once two tails formed, he dropped into all fours, as he poured out more chakra from the seal. The third and fourth tail started to form. These released a powerful shockwave that tore through the trees around him, creating a crater where he stood. Within a minute, he was no longer Naruto, but a crimson miniature Bijuu with four tails. The power that emitted from him was his transformation was complete caused the ground to shatter once more under the weight.

After releasing a growl, he vanished into thin air. He was just running high speed.

He went past the mist without suffering and only stopped once he was floating above the waters, standing in front of the Sanbi. It said nothing nor did it make any movement. Of course it would recognize the power of the Kyubi. It probably knew they were coming all along. The power of the Kyubi slowly dispersed as Naruto undid the transformation. He had the Bijuu's attention, and no longer required the Kyubi's protective powers.

"Hello, Sanbi."

The Bijuu did not say anything but just stared at him with its lone opened eyes. But Naruto was not bothered. He just smiled. "I know you can hear me. And you probably think that I have come here for your power, to capture you. You are not false if you think that. I have come here for that, but I would rather you willingly allow me to do it than fight."

After a moment, the Bijuu responded in a quiet, yet powerful tone. "Why bother asking if you are still going to use force?"

"It is the logical choice," Naruto responded in a flat tone. "Using force means that I have to fight you every day. I am already at war with the Kyubi and as you can imagine, he is not the easiest to deal with. Between having your cooperation and being in-between two Bijuus, which do you think is best?"

Isobu didn't answer the question. He kept quiet, ignoring Kurama's threats that he not allow himself to be captured. He assumed the Bijuu didn't want him to see him in a pitiful state. After many years, Kurama had been the only Bijuu to remain uncaptured as all who came to it failed. "You already have the strongest power Bijuu inside of you, what more do you want? Your eyes do not appear to be greedy."

Naruto held out his right hand. "There is a war that is coming… and the warring villages will soon know about your location and once they do, they will come for you. If one knows, they both know. It will become a major race, in which all villages will probably try to get involved. Kiri will probably come out of its shadows, claiming that you were originally sold to it, and thus belongs to them. It would just make things worse, and an all-out shinobi world war would break out quickly. When it comes to the hunt of power, shinobi villages will do anything. I want to erase this element by taking you in. If you are not available, it means there is no one who will fight for you. But I won't lie to say I won't use your power. I am a Jinchuriki, I must benefit from that." He paused before asking. "Are you going to fight me or will you willingly take residence in me? On the bright side of things, you get to laugh at the Kyubi. He is in a rather pitiful position. He spends all his time curled up in poverty despite all his power, and cannot break out, no matter how much he tries."

* * *

With Kurama and the Sanbi

"What?" Kurama growled, glaring at the Sanbi. They were somewhere where no human could forcefully enter. Even though he was between them, Naruto could not hear them.

"I assume your host appeared before me using your power to display that he has control over your power. Unlike Shukaku, I know you are the most powerful and won't attempt to fight you if there is no need," Isobu stated calmly. "But you do have an interesting Jinchuriki. He seems like a nice person, much better than my last host."

Kurama snorted. He was not going to ever admit that Naruto was not like Madara or so many humans who only saw power in them. The blond had even bothered talking to the Sanbi because he appreciated that it was more than just a mass of chakra that needed to be controlled by humans. He was not bad. But Kurama was still not going to admit that. He just closed his eyes and spoke.

"He has control over my chakra, though not full control. But that is more than enough to defeat you… not to mention he uses Sage Jutsu…"

* * *

Rarely, had Tsunade seen Jiraiya so weak, so vulnerable, looking towards death. The Toads had dropped him off. It required both her students to get him on track, to get him inching towards survival. When she'd beat him towards the inch of his life for peeping, he'd nearly died. But this was brutal. Chakra rods had pierced through his chest, barely missing his vital organs but his left lung was punctured. His left arm torn off from the shoulder, his chest had been crushed; head injuries scared her the most. He'd looked a bit deformed, as if he'd been bullied by merciless vultures without care for life. She wondered if he would even regain consciousness any time soon, and if he regained, would he even be the same?

She made hand movements and an Anbu flashed into the room. "Call Shikaku and tell him to meet me at the office, now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

"Jiraiya had gone to a mission to find out more about the Akatsuki and its leader. This mission took him to the Rain… He was returned moments ago by the Toads, just clinging to his life." Tsunade said in a serious tone, while sitting behind her desk.

Tsunade needed to say no more. The Sannin was basically the strongest shinobi in the village. The likes of Kakashi could not be compared to the Sannin. For him, to have been beaten to an inch of his life where he had to escape, it was troubling. He'd assumed the Akatsuki was powerful. Their leader at least. He had to be powerful to be able to put a leash on S-rank criminals with the likes of Orochimaru having been a former member. But who could have thought someone would beat down Jiraiya?

"What more information do we have?"

"Jiraiya has that information but he is not conscious at the moment. I would have Inoichi try enter his mind to find out more, but I will wait for a little to allow him to recover. He is in a bad shape. But what the Toads said was that the Rain is not in a civil war, and the leader of the Akatsuki leads the village. They have also said that he is the wielder of the Rinnegan."

Of all these years, everyone has avoided the Rain because it was said to be in a civil war. There was the fact that spies never returned from the village. If they returned, they were not able to get past security. But those rumors were exaggerated. The troubling fact was that this person wielded the Rinnegan. Jiraiya had always spoken about the eyes, but she'd paid much mind because it was always his ramblings about the child of prophecy.

"We have to assume that they won't be happy that he escaped and may attack us," Shikaku said in thought. "The village has to be on high alert. Do we inform the others, though?"

Tsunade shook her head. "It will only make things worse. We can only inform Sunagakure. It won't do anything but ally with us. If we inform Kumo, they will attack and Iwa won't just stand still. They will move out and the war starts quickly before we have even had the chance to prepare for how we handle it. We will keep things to ourselves," she said in a hardened tone. "But the village has to be on maximum alert. We cannot not even allow word of Jiraiya's situation get out."

"Of course… and then clan heads?"

"They don't need to know…" Tsunade was quick to say. "But speak to Danzo. Use force if necessary. He was in cohorts with Hanzo. He should have had some knowledge about when things stopped. At least from him, we will be able to get the picture of when the civil war ended," she ordered.

"Hai…"

* * *

Naruto expected to see someone cruel, not a woman caring for a child. It was almost sad that he had to do this. But this was bound to make things complicated. He needed Guren alive, but it would be difficult if she was fighting back. Playing nice would probably get him killed. The people close to Orochimaru are not known for their kindness. Just because she was showing kindness to the boy she was with didn't mean that she was going to show it to him. Shoving his thoughts to the back of his head, Naruto turned inside.

He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes and was forced to snap them open when he sensed projectiles moving toward him. Crystal blades were hurled toward his figure in speed. They all hit him, simultaneously before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto landed on the ground, just below the tree and looked around with a slight frown.

Guren suddenly appeared in front of him; a blue crystal blade formed around her arm, as she swiped her right hand towards his face. Naruto took a step back, watching the blade pass his face before slamming into the tree's trunk with his back. Guren took another step forward, swinging her blade across his face once more.

"**Crystal Release: Crystal Lance!" **

Simultaneously, another Guren jumped in above the first clone. She formed a huge blue crystal lance, and then drove it towards Naruto's chest. The first Guren flashed out of the way, clearing the way for the lance, which was aimed straight towards his chest. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs, and then jumped up. He caught the lance between his knees while in mid-air and then held flashed a wind enhanced kunai straight at Guren's forehead. The kunai hit her in her forehead, and then she collapsed into nothingness, along with the lance.

When Naruto landed down, he was forced to fold his hands across his chest when Guren suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in front of him, slightly above the ground; her right foot, swinging towards his chest. When the kick connected with his hands, he winced slightly, feeling that he was hit by something hard. The kick pushed him back into the tree's trunk.

The moment he touched the tree with his back, a crystal blade pierced through the tree from the other side. Naruto was forced to bring both his hands, behind, to block the tip of the blade from piercing through his back, just about the spine. He had covered his hands with chakra, to give it a bit of defensive capabilities. While the blade was able to pierce through the tree, it didn't cut through his hands. When the Guren in front of him lunged at him once more, Naruto, inhaled air.

"**Wind Style: Great Wind Breakthrough**!" He released a powerful gust of wind that slammed into Guren within seconds. The moment it connected with her, it sent her crashing backwards.

Seeing an opportunity, Naruto disappeared in a blur. He appeared behind Guren, a little below her and then grabbed her right foot. He twisted around, before hurling her towards a tree. She remarkably, twisted several times, and then hit a tree with both her feet, standing upside down, but her eyes straight directly at him. She was the real one alright.

"That is some welcome, Guren… that is your name, yes?" Naruto stated in a measured tone.

Guren did not leave from the tree. She remained in her position, staring at him with calculating eyes. He was not making any moves, she realized. It appeared as if his movements were calculated. Even after hurling her, he had remained in the same position. But he was not open. She smiled: at least this was not going to be a bore.

"What do you want, Konoha shinobi?"

"I was sent to capture or at least get information regarding Orochimaru's current location within the Sound. Rampaging on different hideouts will alert him… and as such we want his precise location," Naruto explained. "When I was informed that a woman named Guren was my target, I expected someone huge, and maybe unbearable. Orochimaru does have a thing for deforming everything he touches. I did not expect to see such a beautiful woman. I am honored," he said with a sly smile on his lips.

"I don't need to be told by you that I am beautiful. I know it," Guren stated in a firm tone. "I am not giving you anything about Orochimaru. And since you know my location, he probably does so as well. I cannot allow you to leave this place…"

Naruto looked up for a moment. "Is this why you sealed off the area?" he asked.

"You noticed?"

"Briefly," Naruto said while taking out two kunai. He took a single step forward and then hurled one straight toward Guren. She immediately jumped out of the way, and the kunai just pierced through the tree.

A second later, he was in front of her, his right foot in the air. She didn't wait to be attacked but made a run for it by flashing away from the path the kick. Naruto's foot slammed into the tree. The moment it did, Guren was behind him, flashing a blade across his back. When it connected, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She smiled, looking around.

"You made the clones before hand. And your use of them is quite impressive…" she complemented. "But you're going to need more than that to beat me."

"You think?"

Guren's eyes widened slightly, she gnashed her teeth, veins popping over her forehead when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. He'd slammed a brutal punch of her gut. She felt as though the intestines were ready to be vomited. How could he punch that hard? How had he even moved that fast? He hadn't been moving that quickly before. She flashed away from him, and landed a distance away, both hands around her gut, but her eyes glaring at him. She noticed that his eyes were different. His presence was also different. Something had changed.

When he suddenly disappeared once more, she quickly encased her body in a crystal armor. He was in front of her once more. Guren tried to straighten up, to try to defend herself, but there was no attack that came. Her instincts remained intact as she glared curiously, but out of nowhere, his right hand gripped her by face and then picked her up. It was an iron grip. There was just no way could a normal hand hold her so tightly. She didn't struggle but placed both her hands around his arm, and started to crystalize it. He responded by slamming her to the ground. Boom! A sizeable crater was created when she hit the ground with her back.

Naruto jumped back, creating some distance between him and Guren. Crystal Release: it was a unique bloodline. And dangerous. If not for Senjutsu, he would most likely struggle to break down her defenses. But he didn't want to prolong this. There was no need for that. He wanted to test things, but if he captured her, Konoha was going to find out what was inside of her head, even this encounter. He didn't want the village knowing his secrets. He could even do well without talking to her. If there was a way he knew that could destroy memories, then perhaps there would be a way to talk to her.

"I apologize, but we must end this quickly. However, if you tell me about Orochimaru, I promise you that I will protect that boy, even from Konoha." Naruto said in a serious tone, while taking slow steps towards Guren was now on both her feet.

She hissed. "Lies."

"I guess there is no reason to take the word of a shinobi," Naruto said with a sigh. In this world, there was no trust. You only trusted your hands and jutsu. Once more, he was gone. "But I wish you'd trust me a bit more."

Guren narrowed her eyes behind. Naruto was standing there, facing the other way, but his right hand was being swung backward, still crystalized. She fell forward, hitting the ground and flipping once before twisting around to face the blond. He was already in front of her, his right knee moving towards her gut. She grinned.

"**Shoton: Suishourou no Jutsu!"**

Naruto's movements halted, as crystal started forming below him. He glanced down, with curious eyes, and watched as he was quickly enchased by the crystal. Within a moment, he was fully stopped, surrounded by the jutsu.

Guren took a small breath in relief. For a moment, she had been a little fearful. He was indeed strong. The problem she had here was that he was not giving her time to prepare or attack. He was a relentless in his pursuit. But there was no escape now. As soon as she thought that, the crystal started to crack. She didn't dwell on it, but quickly went through hand seals.

When the Crystal shattered around him, Naruto found himself staring at pink eyes of a crystal dragon. He quickly formed a Rasengan, and slammed it toward the incoming jutsu. It collided with the jutsu's head, shattering but the dragon still did not stop. Guren suddenly flashed below him, her right arm encased by crystal. She landed a punch on Naruto's chest. The brutal force behind her punch caused the crystal to shatter and Naruto was picked up from the ground. Before the momentum could send him flying backwards, she grabbed his outstretched hand, and then twisted around with enough force to pull him around. She then hurled him into the trees. As soon as she released him, Guren did more hand seals.

Naruto looked back, seeing that he was flying straight towards a sharp crystal that threatened to pierce through his back. The crystal had formed from the trunk of the tree he was going to crash into. Naruto couldn't stop his movements. He brought both hands behind, and channeled the natural energy into them to offer more protection. Both hands grabbed the crystal before he could hit it with his back. It shattered under the force.

While the crystal shattered, Guren flashed behind him, in mid-air. She twisted around, her right foot slammed onto the back of his bead, sending him crashing into the trunk of the tree with his back. "Crystal Release: Crystal Lance!" She shouted, lunging straight toward Naruto aiming for his chest.

Naruto released a bit of chakra and then held out both his hands. He timed everything to perfection to avoid a slip. He then caught the lance between his hands, and pressed in, causing it to crack. A cloudless clone appeared out of thin air, standing on the lance. Without warning, its right foot slammed onto Guren's forehead, hard.

Guren winced. She felt as though the world was spinning. A hammer had hit her straight on her forehead. Even the rest of her body had trembled slightly. She didn't feel anything as she rocketed backward like a bullet. She only felt the pain when her body crashed into a tree, crushing through it. She closed her eyes, wincing in pain and then skidded on the ground for a few moments before coming to a halt.

Her instincts kicked in when Naruto appeared behind her. A crystal wall sprouted from the ground, just between them. The second it formed, the clone flashed in front of her, and then drove a right punch towards her face. Guren dodged the punch by side-stepping it. The punch hit the wall, shattering it completely. She jumped out of the way, landing atop of a tree branch. She breathed in and out when he didn't immediately attack her.

Naruto looked up to Guren for a moment, before nodding silently. The clone on the side disappeared into thin air. He was certainly not going to give her the time to attack him. She was a powerful kunoichi and things would not be going as they were if he was not using Senjutsu. The extra speed, raw power natural energy gave him countered her unique Ninjutsu.

He did a couple of hand seals before releasing a huge amount of chakra.

Guren didn't wait to see what was happening. She immediately jumped into the air, observing what was happening. It just came out of nowhere, when violent winds picked up around the area. She felt her hair stand when the leaves started being blown up, trees being pulled up. It was a violent storm that just suddenly struck the area. Within a couple of moments, debris had started to pick up, trees being hurled into different directions. What caught her attention was the fact that nothing was happening within the immediate location of Naruto. He was still holding his hands together. It just meant that he needed to be still to keep the jutsu active.

She clapped her hands together and then appeared just behind him in the safe zone. She activated her blue blade and tried to swing it towards his back. Before the blade could cut him, another Naruto appeared behind, driving kunai through her right shoulder. Guren crumbled down into small pieces of crystal before disappearing into thin air.

**Shoton: Suishourou no Jutsu!"**

Both Naruto and the clone became completely encased by crystal. It didn't work the first time, there was no way it was going to work the second time. She was not a believer of the thought that if it doesn't work the first, try it again and again. He was going to break out. She was even relieved when the winds started to die down, the flying trees started to fall. There had been much destruction. It was a powerful jutsu that he used, but at the same time, it had a weakness.

Guren did quick hand seals as the crystal around Naruto began to shatter.

Surprises in fight were never pleasant. But Naruto should have expected this. The moment the crystal shattered, hitting his clone as well, he found himself surrounded by hundreds of crystal blades. He should have expected something to happen. But there was just no way to prepare if she was going to quickly hit him the moment the crystal shattered. He only needed to blink and the blades would hit him. This was not wanted, but he could not avoid it. He blinked, and the blades slammed into him.

Boom!

It was not the collision of the blades that made the sound but it was the explosion of crimson chakra. A chakra that was so evil it made Guren take a slight step backwards. Orochimaru was sinister, but she had never felt chakra so evil and sinister before. The potent chakra surrounded the blond entirely, she could not even see what had happened to her jutsu but she knew, he had been hit. There was just no way he could avoid it, unless he was the yellow flash or the Fourth Raikage.

When the chakra cleared, Naruto was standing in the same position. His clothes were spotting multiple cuts, he had a few cuts that were healing. But it didn't appear that there was something serious. She frowned slightly. But there was still that chakra, although not completely visible, she could still feel it. His skin was even burning.

"You ar-" Guren was not allowed to finish her words. "Arg!" She cried in pain, gasping for air after a sickening crash on her chest that broke her rib cage. She had felt bones shatter, not just break. It came out of nowhere, but Naruto had not hit her. Her last ditch movement to avoid his blow had worked, and he had missed her. But there was an inconceivable force that still hit her. She had not seen it. She would have been sent rocking away, but the moment she was picked up into the air, her left foot was crabbed and then she was slammed to the ground.

Boom!

Guren cried once more, for the whole seconds, breathing was beyond her. Buried, she gasped for air, while coughing up blood. "Arg!" Once more, she cried. There was no let-up; he stomped on her wounded chest, and then slammed a piece of paper on her forehead. She felt as though something was crushing her head as black marks began to spread around her forehead. She had a choice, hold her head or chest. The pain on her stopped within seconds, and she was then forced to stare at the man atop of her.

She spat on him when he smiled, offering apologies for being a little rough for her.

He didn't blink. "You could have requested we kiss if you wanted an exchange of saliva," Naruto said. "I have sealed off your chakra, so you can forget about escaping. The barrier you made should be crumbling now," he added in a serious tone. "You are going to Konoha with me. But given that you were with Orochimaru, I know you have ways to stop people from getting into your head. If you can give me information I want, I can make sure the boy is safe."

Guren snorted. She wanted to spit on him again but she settled for looking defiant. He may have indeed sealed off her chakra, but it was not the end of it. She was going to try to escape. "I'm not taking your word."

Naruto sighed with frustrations. "It would not do well with my conscious if I promised to torture the boy until you give me the information I want. In any case; this just settles it; I will take both of you to Konoha. But to ensure you cooperate, the boy will be under my care. What happens after, it will be up to you."

Trust a shinobi? Over her dead body. Guren wouldn't even trust the people she used to work with. Even Orochimaru, her beloved master had shown her just exactly how cruel a shinobi could be. She laughed at herself. She was being naïve. She knew exactly the kind of person Orochimaru was. And she was no different from him. They were just usually in a position of power, not a position of weakness were they had to beg in order to save their lives.

For now, it was not about her but about Yukimaru. If Naruto so chose, he could just leave Yukimaru here. The boy was not part of the mission, or he could just torture him to get her to talk. He'd it in passing, but there was no guarantee that he would not do it. How had she even allowed herself to be in this position?

Guren tensed slightly when a clone picked her up from the ground. It was just humiliating. She wanted to struggle, to say that she could walk on her own despite her injuries, which he was not bothering to even treat a little. Perhaps he wanted her to suffer a little more before they arrived at Konoha. At this stage, there was no stopping her fate. Or maybe not. She could do something. She told herself, she could do it.

"Hey… Where are we going?!"

They were heading the opposite direction of where Yukimaru was. The boy could not survive on his own and if Orochimaru found him, he was just going to end up being used and possibly die. He could not even operate on his own. He needed her. And she needed him.

"I've already sent a clone to fetch the boy, he will meet us up ahead. I would rather not stay in this place for any longer. You never know what might come out," Naruto said as he ran on the ground, his clone closely behind him.

Guren tried to struggle. She didn't want to believe a word he was saying. He could leave Yukimaru alone.

"Grrr…" she gritted her teeth when the clone suddenly dropped her on the ground. She was not given a second moment as the clone hit her, hard, on her forehead, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Naruto watched Yukimaru fret over Guren, obviously worried about her. A clumsy boy, crying over the safety of a sadistic murderer. But to him, she was not what the world sees her. She was a loving person. Perhaps a mother figure person. He wondered what had happened to his parents. But then again, knowing Orochimaru, the boy must have been kidnapped because he was special. But what was special about him? He was no shinobi. He was a stupid boy. Hopelessly in love with a murderer he could not see.

He sighed and leaned against a tree's trunk, turning his eyes towards the burning flames, lighting up the darkness that surrounded them. A motel would have done it, but he didn't want to go there. He didn't feel like it. He was stuck here, taking away someone special to someone. He was breaking up a family. Perhaps if something does happen to Guren, Yukimaru was going to hold him in contempt.

When did things become like this? But being a shinobi, he was going to do worse. He had not touched Yukimaru. There were even going to be questions raised in Konoha when he does arrive with the boy. Of course, they would find his reason acceptable. But there were ways to get information out of Guren. Cooperation was always much appreciated. But he just didn't want to leave another child stranded in the middle of nowhere.

After a moment, he spoke. "She will be alright," he said in a firm tone. "Leave her to rest…" he was not going to give her first aide. Her injuries would not kill her. He would of course monitor her to ensure that she was not damaged. He didn't want to have her all healthy enough to get the drop on him and then run.

Yukimaru looked uncertain for a couple of moments before nodding. He faced him. "Why?"

The answer was obvious; a mission. But he could not say that without being bitter. He had truly fallen far off from the kind of person he was. He'd tried by all means to disconnect himself from the reality that was around him, to focus more in his person. But it was not doing any justice. He should have known. He needed to be much more aware. He needed to be awake. He needed to see the things he didn't want to face and face the reality.

He had certainly turned into just any other butcher. He may not currently have the body count, but at this rate, he would have it. It was going to be a car fry from what his mother thought of him. If there was one person to listen to, it was your mother. She was the one who carried him for 10 months. She brought him to this world.

But he didn't care about Guren. If his mission was to kill her, he would have done it without second thought. The problem here was Yukimaru. A tragedy of shinobi actions.

"You should also rest… we have a long journey tomorrow."

"What is going to happen to us? What is going to happen to Guren-san?"

Too many questions. None he could answer. The hard truth was that anything could happen. If Konoha so chose, they could dispose of her. She was certainly not someone who could let to roam free given her power. But still someone they would hesitate to invite into their ranks because she could not be trusted. He smiled bitterly. But he had brought something that could force her loyalty; Yukimaru. Danzo would not waste a chance to use this while trying to discover what the boy could do.

He smiled bitterly, when had he started thinking so brutally honest?

"If she cooperates, nothing bad will happen…" he said that and closed his eyes. He didn't want to have any more of this discussion.

* * *

Naruto was back, alive and well. And with the target. Mission successful. But Tsunade was a little uncomfortable in looking at him now. He had done nothing wrong. They were going to get the information out of Guren. She didn't care about the boy he had brought along with him. If Guren cooperated, she could be allowed to be free. She had not done any crime against the Hidden Leaf. However, she was not going to be allowed to leave the village. Not with her power and bloodline.

"Congratulations on your mission, Naruto," Tsunade said with a strained smile.

Naruto raised an eye brow in curiosity; she had already said that. He could even see that her smile was strained. There was something wrong with her. The village even appeared to be a lot more active, at least in terms of shinobi activities in the shadows. He had a choice of acting ignorant or asking the questions. He chose the latter.

"What are you not telling me?"

Tsunade stood up from her chair after releasing a long breath. She snapped her fingers and an Anbu appeared in a flash just behind Naruto. She gave him a look, and within a second, they were all gone from the office. They appeared in a room. There were medical equipment, a hospital bed. And Shizune. But it was not the hospital. Having been there many times, Naruto could even tell even in his sleep that he was in the hospital. He stared at the bed, looking at the white hair, the familiar face of his sensei. He took steps closer to the man, and then stared expressionlessly.

Even Jiraiya, with all his power could be brought to this level.

Humans were fragile. A little thing could kill them. Anything was lethal to the flesh. Life could end at any moment. Jiraiya, a proud shinobi. He was powerful. Naruto dared to say there were truly only a handful of people who could stand him in battle and he'd only met two of them – his fellow Sannins. But here he was. He was a man who didn't fear an S-rank criminal. Hell, he'd be willing to take two of them head on with full confidence of success. Even Itachi had stated that the Sannin was not someone he wanted to fight. But despite all that, the Sannin was there, lying, unable to open his eyes or speak. Death was already leaking its lips, drooling in anticipation of devouring, yet another soul.

His loss.

Naruto's loss.

Sure, he didn't consider the man family, but he was a friend. A sensei. His ideals may be naïve, and his attitude may at times be just tolerable. But he was not a bad person. He had given his all when training him. He had become someone he could count on. Someone he could perhaps trust. There was still a demon that told him against it, but the Toad Sage was a worthy friend and sensei. He honestly cared for him. And if Naruto said he was indifferent, he would be lying, to everyone and worse of all, to himself.

He stood there, motionless. The man was still alive. Tsunade was here. He was going to live. But who could have done this? Who could have had this power to do this to Jiraiya of all people? It was perhaps safe to say his Sage Mode, although not perfect, was much more powerful than his. Jiraiya never had to worry about gathering chakra. And he had two more voices, two more people to use jutsu with. He could focus on defense while the Toads handled attacked, or prepared another jutsu. It was another thing that made his sage jutsu deadly.

Yet, despite being deadly, he was here.

No matter how much power you had, was there always someone who was more powerful? Perhaps it was the assumption that everyone had to work with. But this gave him motivation. He needed to do more. He needed to fight more. He needed more power. He had not been wrong to take in the Sanbi. He needed it. There were many challenges in this world. And to overcome them, he needed to be stronger, faster, and deadlier.

He had been right to take in the Sanbi. He needed to control its power. He needed to improve his fuinjutsu skills. He needed more.

After what seemed to be eternity, he turned to the Godaime Hokage. Despite her attitude, there was no doubt that Jiraiya meant a lot to her. He was the only thing in her past. Her family, lover, and sensei, they were all dead. Orochimaru was against her. She only had him.

She was another miserable person, Naruto mused silently.

"He told me that he was going to Amegakure to find out more about the Akatsuki," Naruto said to Tsunade.

"It happened there," Tsunade said. "No one in the village knows. We will keep it under wraps for now. He will recover, but it is going to take some time. But for him to fully recover and fight again, more research."

"On?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I just wanted to keep you in the loop about his state. But you need to be ready for your next mission. We don't have much time. Once Ibiki gets information out of Guren, Team 7 will assemble. You need to bring back Sasuke and remove Orochimaru from the picture."

Naruto nodded, and glanced back to Jiraiya.

This was the life. There was no time to mourn. There was no time to rest. The village always came first. He had to be mentally ready. Even if Jiraiya had died, he would have most likely been ordered to go out. Because, Orochimaru posed a greater threat to the village. He could mourn after wards. Being shinobi was a hard life. A truly miserable existence that he'd only thought was just about learning cool jutsu and hopping on rooftops. But there were hardships. Pain and suffering. You truly could not escape that as a shinobi.

He released a long breath.

His mother would have to forgive him once more; he needed to drink. No; he needed to train more. To improve himself. Drinking would only make him miserable.

This situation was sad. It was truly sad. He dared not think Jiraiya would die. Who would he have if not the Sannin? Would he lose everyone? Loss was a painful thing. Naruto didn't want to experience it. Not now. Not like this. Jiraiya would live. They would drink together. Fight together. Or maybe even peep together.

* * *

"Guren-san!" That was Yukimaru the moment he opened the door to his house. There was disappointment when the boy realized it was just him.

Seeing him, Naruto smiled. Perhaps this was poetic justice. Anything could happen to Guren. She was the boy's only family. He had taken her away. Tsunade had not been forthcoming on what would happen to Guren. And now, Jiraiya lay there, still between life and death. They both could lose something valuable. He felt tempted to ask the boy to join him for a drink, because they both needed it, but Yukimaru was not old enough.

He needed to call Konohamaru either way. To babysit this one. He could not sit here and watch him without being miserable.

Besides, tomorrow may be another mission. And this one was going to be harder.

* * *

End of chapter

This was a little difficult to do... I'm not sure about my editing skills on it.

The Omnipresent Sage


	5. Sasuke

Naruto smiled, glancing at Ino through the corner of his eyes. She'd never been subtle about her intentions. It was the same with Sasuke. She was bold. But things were perhaps different now. She was not a child. A little girl fawning over a brooding bastard who cared for no one but killing his elder brother. An avenger he called himself. Poor bastard.

"Is Sasuke going to be happy about this?" He asked, sitting on a stool by the counter. The others could wait. It was not like he was going to sit here forever.

"Don't ruin the mood," Ino lectured. "But I'm over that," she said with a shrug. "I'm a little more interested in your secrets…" she said with a curious glance.

"And here I thought you were interested in me… personally," Naruto said slyly. He had heard she was training to be collecting information. Maybe she could be useful. The Yamanaka had a unique technique.

Ino shared his smile. "There is that but," she didn't say. Not for a couple of moments. "You returned a different person. If might add that you've become quite the man… but there is a lot more I'm starting to get that I don't know about you. You appeared to be an open book, always something. I never once figured the foxy grin was hiding something. I probably would not have noticed until Shikamaru pointed it out..."

Naruto stopped smiling for a moment. Now that was dangerous. The Nara has always been a bit too smart. Of course, Naruto had nothing to hide. "Well, the art of a mask is a shinobi's thing. I'm sure they teach you that at torture and interrogation."

"That's a secret, and I don't remember telling you…" Ino said with a stare.

Naruto smiled, waving her off. "I'm a secret, dear," he said a bit too sweetly. "But let us make this a little fun. I'm not telling you anything. My guard will be normal. And I'll allow you to get closer. Lets say tonight, at my place, I'll reward you if get it right."

"You don't reward me… I reward you," Ino said, wagging her index finger. She smiled. "But I'll let you think that way."

He laughed that. She was right, in a way.

They got the drinks. And then started walking towards the others. Despite what Ino was saying, Naruto had a feeling it was not going to be easy. Then again, easy was never fun. Maybe it would make for a story in Jiraiya's books. Thinking of the sage, he couldn't help but frown inwardly. It was going to be well, he told himself. There was no need to worry.

"You two were gone for a while," Kiba said, staring between the two. "I'm starting to sense something in the air."

"Are you sure it is not Akamaru's behind?" Ino retorted.

Shikamaru sighed. This was going to be _fun. _What else could he do? Though, admittedly, Ino was getting far more interested in Naruto. There was no doubt that Naruto had secrets. He was doing more missions. Solo missions. He kept to himself. He wasn't the loud idiot. There was the dark cloud that always hovered above him. He hoped Ino didn't get burned while trying to pull up what was under the carpet. As for Naruto, he didn't seem to mind the eyes at him. No doubt, he was enjoying himself.

Kiba grabbed a bottle and gulped it down. He glanced at Sakura and then at the quiet Hinata. Always glancing at Naruto. He was not stupid. He could see it. "At least someone is getting some love," he said, staring at Sakura.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"We all know how Naruto was over the heels over for you… Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan…" Kiba said, sounding a little sickened. "Felt sorry for the poor bastard at some point. It was pitiful…"

"It was not that bad, was it?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"You asked her out every time you got the chance. Even if you got rejected, you never gave up. You always had this dreamy look when staring at her," Chouji said, quietly staring between Naruto and Sakura.

"But I can understand why he has moved on… some of us have grown, and some have not…" Kiba said, with a perverted smile.

Sakura glared. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Kiba was saved from answering when Tenten suddenly spoke.

"We're leaving, Lee," Tenten said a bit harshly.

"But Tenten…"

"No buts. Last time we allowed you to get drunk, it was a disaster. It didn't even take much before you got drunk!" Tenten said. "Sorry guys…" she said, dragging the green beast away.

"You're not following?" Naruto asked Neji.

The Hyuga shrugged. "I have to walk Hinata-sama."

"Dutiful," Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway, with you poking into other people's life, how about your Kiba? Got any girl in your life?"

Ino snorted. "Akamaru has a better chance of finding a partner…" she said. She then smiled. "But I have heard a little rumor that he likes a _certain _ someone…"

Kiba turned red slightly. He muttered some curses and then took another sip.

"Who would have thought that things would come to this point though?" Naruto said. "I for one never thought that Ino and Sakura would get promoted before me… even before Kiba. I mean, I beat this guy by fart!"

There was a bit of laughter. "Are you really going to proudly count that win?" Chouji asked.

"I was beating you!" Kiba exclaimed. "At least my fight wasn't as pathetic as those two…"

"You should be careful," Ino said. "Sakura packs quite the punch now…" she said, smiling. "Oh, and drinks are on the genin today. The Junior always pays for the seniors after all…"

"That's called bullying," Naruto said. Before turning to Hinata. The lovely, sweet innocent soul that was once afraid to hurt someone. Totally, uncharacteristic for a shinobi. He smiled at her.

Ino smacked him. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Poor Hinata, Sakura thought with a slight shake of her head. Naruto probably had no interest in the girl. But, Sakura was not going to comment. Not with Ino's flirtations. The affections were after all, no longer coming her way. Kiba was right. Her friends were right. Things had changed with Naruto. Perhaps not for the better. She smiled bitterly. Not long ago, it had annoyed her being called affectionately by Naruto and now she really missed it. What compounded to the misery was that Sasuke had never looked at her that way. And even if he does come back. Nothing was likely to change.

"The eyes cannot be ushered… they just wander…" Naruto said, smiling. "Besides, Hinata and I have a deeper understanding and a very long relationship… right Hinata?" He asked, staring at the Hyuga.

She froze for a moment, a little red. Naruto laughed. "More importantly, what do you guys think about Sasuke? We going on a mission to fetch him soon… And if it succeeds, he'll be back in this village."

"I was never close to him," Chouji said with a shrug.

"He was not close to anyone," Kiba said. "He was a bastard who was rude to everyone… I don't even miss him…"

"He was our friend…" Sakura pleaded. But she knew. None of these people would call him their friend. He's treated them with coldness and sometimes indifference. Unlike Naruto, nobody missed Sasuke. Just her. And those with a crush. But probably, no one now had such thoughts or feelings.

"Your teammate," Neji stated. "It is not going to be as simple, isn't it? You are not going to _fetch _him."

Naruto smiled and then shrugged. He was simply trying to make it sound a little pleasant. He was not going to dismiss the possibility that the Uchiha may be integrated back to this village.

"If he is forced, even if he does return, he probably won't be in the streets," Shikamaru said. It was interesting. Really interesting. Naruto did not sound emotionally invested in this. Everyone knew how things ended. It had been a disastrous mission they all did and nearly lost their lives trying to accomplish. "What of you? I failed as a leader of that mission. Neji, you and Kiba, all nearly died. But for you, nobody will deny that you were friends."

Sakura's ears pecked up. This she wanted to hear. If they ever spoke about their former teammate, Naruto displayed no emotion. He didn't seem to care. It was not a troubling issue for him. Sometimes, it was like he really didn't care if Sasuke returned or not.

Naruto shrugged. "Whether at death's door, or having lost a hand, the important thing was that we all came back alive, against the odds…" he smiled. "Appreciate being alive. Not everyone who goes to a mission comes back alive. You are all grown up to know that…"

"Speaking like someone who has seen too much."

"I spent three years out of the village. I came across shinobi. Rogue shinobi. I saw many things. We all know how our first missions were like…" Naruto said, smiling a little sadly. "I froze… nearly wet my pants…"

They laughed. "You of all people…"

"Some people are frightening…" Naruto shrugged. "In my first mission. Sasuke _sacrificed _himself for me. He was a rude bastard. Probably still so. A little psychotic but he did that for me. This one time, I'll save him. But what happens, after then, I don't know."

Following Day

Masters of the art of Fuinjutsu should surely be respected. There was no wonder why there were few of them in these days. In Konoha, Naruto only knew Jiraiya. His clan had truly been into something. Fuinjutsu was a complicated process. It required patience, and frustrated him to no ends. But giving up was not an option. He too was Uzumaki. He may have suffered some mental handicap because he was not raised into this thing, but it was not impossible. Not for him. He did have Uzumaki blood after all. His father had also been a master. But as reality has shown, the skills of the parents are not automatically passed onto the child.

He glanced at his right arm. His only greatest creation. With some luck and too much of Jiraiya's help. Without the Sannin, nothing probably would have been finished.

Naruto stared at the sealing scroll, and then gave a frustrated sigh. Not long ago, when he had no control over the Kyubi's chakra, he would have certainly been leaking.

"I really hope that they find out about the Sanbi and then accuse you of plotting something dangerous, forcing you to flee," the Kyubi suddenly said.

"You really want me out of this village, isn't it?"

"I don't get why you are still here."

Naruto didn't get why it was the Bijuu's problem. He had never stated to it that he would leave the village. His feelings toward the village were not mixed. They were clear. He knew where he stood. But still, he had never made it plainly clear that he would leave. "Do you just want me to leave here and then go out to spread a reign of terror?"

"Bloodshed doesn't displease me," the Kyubi said with indifference. "Especially when it is shinobi falling."

"You are quite the villain but before you were captured, you never bothered with humans. You stayed out of sight. Perhaps it is the capture that has brought the resentment. I must admit, even I hate humans… but not in general… just the ones who hate me…" Naruto explained lightly. "But why are you very talkative these days? I brought you a partner, should you not be talking to him?"

"Discovering your plan interests me… as it greatly affects my future as well…"

"I have already stated that I want to be the greatest shinobi to have ever lived… perhaps Uzumaki to have ever lived… I want to be in love… to raise a family, be happy…" he paused. "Do you not believe that?"

"Why would you want to be the greatest? The glory? You are not like that… personal glory has never been your thing. I must admit, you have become a little more selfish, but you are not a glory hunter. That much I know… it makes your motives all the more curious… mysterious when you consider that you hold no laugh for Konoha, yet are still here…"

Naruto stared the seal in front of him and then closed his eyes. A couple of thoughts flashed over his vision. For a second. He then opened his eyes, responded to the Kyubi. "You are missing the bigger picture; it depends on your definition of what it means to be great. The shinobi world really does try to erase the history of those it means evil. Itachi was someone everyone in this village spoke about before he did what he did, but now, nobody even talks about him. Even Uchiha Madara – they are not going to teach you about him. They only talk about Hashirama. I'm not saying I am going to become so evil that even if they don't want to, they will talk about me. I have no intentions of being evil. However, I exist in this world. As a shinobi. I plan to live. To grow in power, influence, to change things." He then paused, smiling bitterly. "And of course, to remind those who hated me, sought to erase my existence, that I am alive. I live… whether they acknowledge it or not is irrelevant, but they must be taught; there are consequences to their actions. This shinobi world has to come to that realization. Maybe I will become a ruthless monk, teaching the right ways, defending the defenseless… but for now, I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and there is a war that is coming."

"You sound certain that it will occur."

"It will," Naruto said. "I'm sure the likes of Danzo will flame the fires to ensure it happens. He thinks it will give him an opportunity for influence, and maybe grow Konoha. Really, I am interested to see what will happen to the world after such war."

"I thought you didn't like Danzo."

"I don't," Naruto said firmly. "But I imagine if he ever became Hokage, this village would learn to suffer. It may even go through a civil war in due time if Danzo takes power by force. He'll be looking to see those villages that have weakened controlled by the Hidden Leaf…" he stared at the empty space ahead of him. "I won't stand in the way of that happening, but I wouldn't want it to last. It's like watching someone built a watchtower. After completion, they get a glimpse of the view, and in their excitement, you take it down, pieces by pieces. While your own name, rises from the ashes."

"Is that what you plan on doing?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just listing possibilities. Can you imagine, if during the war, I become a pillar for Konoha. Taking it towards victory, and then suddenly, I disappear in the battleground. The enemies take advantage of the situation. The push back Konoha… suddenly I rise once more… as Konoha's only hope… but…"

Naruto's eyes snapped behind, sensing movement. He tilted his head to the left, bring out his arm just above his right shoulder. A kunai was caught between his fingers. He glanced at the kunai; Konoha made. He didn't get up from his meditative position but dispelled the 20 clones, sitting in the clear ground around him. Without another thought or looking back, he flung the kunai back to where it came from.

A moment later, he heard a female voice.

"That was dangerous," Anko said, walking into the clearing. Her index finger was wiping off the blood on her left cheek. She was certain she had dodged the kunai. What kind of accuracy did the kid even have to even hit her from her hiding spot without even looking? Last time, she had seen him somewhere close to this forest, he had been scared shitless.

"I have learned that sometimes you cannot trust on your vision. Genjutsu often fools you… the smog can do that as well… To hit the target far away, you must rely on your senses," Naruto explained lightly, without being asked. He stared at the scroll in front of him and then glanced back at the incoming Jonin. "What do I owe this pleasure, Anko?"

After a few moments, she stopped behind him, leaning around his left side. He could feel her breath. The cold metal on his throat. Her unusual scent. And unmistakably, the scent of snakes. He heard the sound; the hiss of a snake below. He hadn't sensed the slithering creature. It was just between his legs. He felt a cold shiver down his spine, but still smiled.

"How are we going to make up for you cutting me up?" She whispered dangerously into his ear.

Naruto glanced at the snake. Poisonous little things. So dangerous. So vile. He would not remind Anko that she'd cut him before. "There certainly won't be any pleasure to give you if that snake plays around there…"

Anko blinked, and then laughed when she finally got it. "If strong enough, you can let out the snake to bite it…"

"_That _snake is not meant for biting…"

"Oh, what is it made for?"

Naruto held out both his hands, and made some motions, causing Anko to laugh. She removed her snake as she walked in front of him, staring at him. "Are you any good at it?"

Naruto smiled. "I don't like to brag… I prefer to let my actions speak, but I have heard these words a bit more often 'just one more."

Once more, Anko laughed. "Being with Jiraiya has taught you something," she said. "What were you doing here that you even had cast a wide Genjutsu?"

"Barrier…" Naruto corrected. "If it was Genjutsu, you wouldn't have seen anything. I should have created a barrier that keeps people out," he added. "And why are you here?"

"You are wanted in the Hokage office."

Naruto raised an eye brow. Since when does Anko pass messages from the Hokage? "Now?"

She smiled. "Moments ago," she said a bit sheepishly.

**Hokage Office**

"We managed to get out valuable information out of Guren…" Tsunade said to Kakashi and Yamato. "She still has much more much she has to tell us. But for now, we are only focused on Sasuke…"

That just meant she was going to stick around the village for a little while longer. Not that she had any intentions of allowing the woman to leave the village. Not with her strength. She could join the enemy and become a problem for Konoha. She had a powerful bloodline. There had to be something they could do. For now, she could be free.

"What of the boy?"

"She is with him. We made arrangements for them to be together…" Tsunade said. Naruto had been a little too happy to see the boy go off his hands. No doubt, he hadn't been enjoying his time. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said. Sakura walked in, glancing at the two Jonin and then to her. She greeted quietly. Tsunade continued speaking to Kakashi. "I have of course, made sure that she is safe and nobody can get to her. We don't want something happening to her. Orochimaru's work may even prove to become useful… if used correctly. While there are some moral questions over his methods, there can be no denying that he is a genius…" she stared at Yamato, just for effect.

Kakashi glanced at the Mokuton user for a moment before looking back at Tsunade. "You are thinking about raiding some of his hideouts to take anything valuable."

The Godaime Hokage nodded. "Yes," she said. "I have also taken the decision that Sai won't be with you in this mission. We asked Guren to give us another one of Orochimaru's hideouts here in the Fire Nation. Sai will be heading there, tonight."

Kakashi didn't need to guess why. While perhaps he was needed to better familiarize himself with the team, the question about his loyalties was axiomatic. This was an important mission in which Danzo would no doubt try to interfere with. They could not allow that to happen. In this situation, Danzo's default option would be to kill Sasuke if he cannot be returned. "I'm sure he is going to complain."

Tsunade shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she said. "I am the Hokage. I decide who I send out to missions," she said. "I don't need to remind you that we need to be careful here. Iwa has already sent their message of concern over our actions. Kumo will follow shortly. Or we may just know because of its actions. We need to be careful…"

"Of course," Kakashi said.

It was then that Naruto appeared in the office. "You're late."

"I understand you are old, Ba-chan, but a couple of minutes won't make a difference…"

Tsunade glared at him, while Sakura tried to hit him on the shoulder, but he avoided it. She cleared her throat. "The four of you are going on a mission in the Sound country. Your primary objective is to bring back Sasuke to this village. Dead or alive. Secondary objective is to get any valuable information from the hideout. Third and last, kill both Orochimaru and Kabuto. Both are too dangerous to be felt to roam this world. You will leave in an hour."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Walking to the village gates, Naruto realized, he was becoming used to this thing. Turning his back on the Leaf. But of course, he always returned. From a job well done. From a mission completed. He did want to have a good record. It was necessary. But no one was perfect. Not even the famed Sharingan no Kakashi. Everyone had their defeats. Their flaws. Some glaring. Some hidden.

The Jonin, along with Yamato and Sakura were already at the gate. There was something wrong, yes? Why was he the last to arrive? Naruto didn't know. Yamato was there for him. For the Kyubi. Just in case he lost control. Tsunade probably determined this was going to be an emotional mission. It would draw out even the negative ones. Was it an issue of trust? Did she not trust that he had things under control? Admittedly, he felt somehow just knowing that there was a person in his team, who was only brought out for the sole purpose of ensuring he doesn't go out of control. What was he? A loose cannon?

"Don't tell me a black cat crossed your path…"

Naruto shook his head. Smiling fondly at the memories of team 7. The good days. The Jonin had taught them patience the hard way. "No, I'm on time. You just came in early…"

Kakashi smiled. "Good one…"

"You're not going to be like him, are you?" Sakura asked, staring at Naruto.

"Not at all," he said. "I'm not that tardy. And I am being truthful this time. I am not late. You just came early," Naruto said, pausing for a moment. "Well, not _came _like that…" he added a bit slyly.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, getting him while Sakura did not. Yamato just stood, a little indifferent. "Let's move out," he said.

They all disappeared. Flashing out of the village gates. They sped a bit on the ground before hopping into the streets. "Sakura, stay in the middle… Yamato, rear. I'll stay with Sakura. Take the lead Naruto."

"Hai."

He took the lead. He knew where they were going. They were going to pass through the Valley of End. Before stepping into the Sound Country. For now, they could speed through the Fire Country. They would rest at the borders. After then, there would be no rush. Energy was needed. For their opponents were not weak.

For hours they moved. Resting just once. For Sakura. As usual, she was the one low on Stamina. But she had not been completely tired. An improvement. They made it to Valley of End. And halted there. Camp would be set below.

"Naruto," Kakashi said to the blond. "Send 10 clones to scout the area before we set camp."

"Is it wise? We are coming a long way and Clones take a lot of chakra," Yamato said, glancing between Naruto and Kakashi. He knew Naruto had a lot of chakra, but they were not sure what would happen here. "We should rest first."

Kakashi shook his head. "Can't rest when we don't know what surrounds us. This world is very violate, Yamato. Iwa shinobi may just attack us, out of nowhere…" he then smiled. "Besides, Naruto's tank is big."

"That it is," the blond said, nodding his head. He created the clones. Without a word, they all fanned out to different directions. He started stripping.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, he was taking off his pants.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Haven't you seen a naked guy?"

"I have but not _you_," She said, with a hard stare. "Why are you even stripping?"

"There is fresh water. I'm a little sweaty…" Naruto said. He paused, then added. "I need to meditate, get a feel of the natural energy around."

She stared at him. The last part.

He just smiled. "I am a Sage, Sakura…" Naruto said and then continued to strip. Leaving with just under pants. He jumped down, off to the water all.

Kakashi sighed. "Off he goes," he said. "I could also use my chakra training…" he said a bit lazily. "Or maybe just read my book in peace," he added in thought.

"I'll stand guard."

"Don't be stiff Yamato. We are not in Anbu…" Kakashi said.

"If someone attacks while we are busy fooling around?"

"Naruto's clones, searching the area. Besides that, Naruto just said he is going to feel Natural energy. He can't do that without being in Sage Mode. If that is the case, no one is going to sneak up on us," Kakashi explained lightly. "We can leave our things here and wait for the clones to return before we decide on how we move."

* * *

Sakura stared down at her bubbling reflection on the waters. She could hear the Sound of waters. The sound of the drops. Constantly using chakra to stay afloat. She could not keep this up for too long. Naruto was just in front of her, eyes closed. He was floating just above the waters. Chakra was clearly visible around him. The waters hit around. But it did not touch him. Reflecting off the chakra.

"Powerful, chakra," Yamato said.

"Yes," Kakashi didn't appear interested. His eyes were already on his book. He was too lazy for any training. The mission was already going to be work.

"And why is he still a genin?"

The Jonin shrugged. "How can you focus with the noise like that?" he called out to Naruto.

"You are just asking because I used to fail at focusing on simple things. I couldn't even stay still for a minute…" Naruto said, managing a smile. But his eyes remained closed.

"What is the use of the tattoos?"

Naruto's right arm was almost black because of the blank ink. It was not decoration. Not for shinobi.

"Three purposes, but I will tell you one that that is most important," Naruto said. "There are different elements. Each person has a an affinity. Some people have multiple affinities. But it is not impossible to learn all five basic elements. The Sandaime was prime example of this. You can combine two elements to create something. Some work. Some don't. But what about combining all five? For a natural person without a bloodline, I want to think its impossible… like it is impossible to recreate sub-elements. The Sharingan can copy all ninjuntsu. Even sub-elements. But not one that is a bloodline.

"How does it do this? It analyzes the structure of a jutsu and then copies it. Normally, to use fire based jutsu, you need to learn how to convert your chakra into fire. But with the Sharingan, you don't do that. You use any fire based jutsu you copied without learning the fundamentals. But if there is a new jutsu, you want to invent, you will need to start from the fundamentals.

"I thought to myself… why not create something for myself? Something that converts my chakra into five basic elements and then combine them, to create a new jutsu. A seal that structures chakra for me. But not something that thinks for itself… at least that is the main point. For now, it can only operate on the ninjutsu _thoughts _already imprinted on it."

Fuinjutsu… Kakashi thought with a shake of his head. "Now, that is the reason the Uzumaki were feared. Minato-sensei often did say there was nothing you could not do without Fuinjutsu. Even the Hiraishin was Fuinjutsu based…" he said. "Does it work?"

"Some parts of it… But for now, it effectively does not work the way I want it. But it does do some dangerous things," Naruto said, shrugging indifferently. "There is a bit of activity within the Land of Hot Water," he said. "I cannot pin point whether there is entrance into the fire nation and Sound country or not. But immediately, there is nothing troubling. Caution, however, I urge. If we can avoid fire at night, we should hide."

"Then there are shinobi moving around," Yamato said. "Understandable…" he added in thought.

"Shinobi from the Kumo cannot get to the Fire Nation or Sound without passing through Hot Water. But given the circumstances, I'm certain they would rather use the route of the Sound to avoid complications with the Leaf," Kakashi reasoned. "If war breaks out between the two, Sound and Hot Water will likely be used as battlegrounds," the Jonin added with a shake of his head.

"If?" Naruto asked. War was coming. The clouds were already gathered, pregnant. It was only a matter of when it would rain blood upon them.

"Anything can still happen," Kakashi said a bit firmly. Though, with the Bijuu wars already happening, reason to be optimistic was clearly clutching onto straws. "It is settled then, we can rest here. But Naruto, try avoiding the use of chakra. We don't want anyone to detect us."

"It should not be a problem when I'm using natural energy. You can't _sense_ I am using this chakra or how much of it unless you are adept to Senjutsu," Naruto explained.

They all blinked. "Now that you mention it," Sakura said. "It's easy to confuse things when you can clearly see it."

The following day

Calling Otogakure a village was a false interpretation of what the place was. There was nothing but a web of hideouts. People within. Naruto could sense it. He could sense the vile chakra seeping from within the ground. No one guarded the entrances. Even the one Orochimaru was supposed to be within. However, Naruto could sense nothing beyond its entrance. There was something blocking his path. He could only sense what was there once they were inside. There was no other way, was there? If Orochimaru was there, they just had to fall into the trap. There was no avoiding it.

Satisfied with his scouting mission, Naruto stood up from the tree he stood on. He now needed to go back to his teammates and report. With Senjutsu, for him, this mission was much easier. He probably wouldn't be trusted much with it if he hadn't changed.

Nodding to himself, Naruto jumped from the tree, landing down. There was no shinobi on his side, but it did help being safe. He could have missed something. He did think that there was the possibility that there was someone who could hide from the detecting skills of Senjutsu. Of course, that would mean completely hiding their chakra. Because as long as there was that signal, no one could hide. Nothing could hide.

"Itachi," Naruto said, coming to a halt. "No, you are a clone…" he said, staring at the clone impressively.

What did he want now? It was all about Ssuke. Maybe interesting but the Uchiha always spoke about what he wanted and never answered any question he didn't want to answer. Above all, he was unreadable. He never once smiled. Never once expressed any hostility.

"Are you following me?"

"I was at the Leaf looking for Jiraiya… he escaped our leader," Itachi said. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you looking for Sasuke?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a nod of his head. "Our mission is to take him back to the Leaf."

"You told me that you would take Sasuke back to the Leaf. By your admission, he was lost in his hatred and could not see things clearly…" Itachi said, his eyes never leaving the blond. "But Sasuke at this point doesn't want to leave the Orochimaru. He only has eyes for me and the only way you can take him back is the use of force. You are prepared for that but what if Sasuke never changes? You said you are thankful that he did what he did because it has led to the current you. What would you be willing to do?"

"Sasuke is still naïve and can be dyed by any color," Naruto started. "Those were your own words, Itachi. Force will be used. But anything can still happen once he gets to the Leaf. He can be promised that you will be brought and helped to find you."

"But if I'm dead… Sasuke losses all purpose," Itachi said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wanted to die by Sasuke's hand… with the intention of giving him more power. But if I die while a certain problem is not solved, Sasuke will only attack the Leaf one day. However, should I die, I still want my eyes to belong to Sasuke," Itachi stated. "If Sasuke goes back to the Leaf by force. Danzo can twist him. But as long as Sasuke remains steadfast in revenge, he will never be loyal. However, there is a problem with Danzo. He has Shisui's eye and can manipulate Sasuke with it…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"What you think is right," Itachi said. "But just know what Danzo's goal is eventually the Hokage seat. If he has Sasuke, he will use him to get the seat, even undermining the current Hokage."

"Jiraiya-sensei has already warned me." Naruto said. "But why do you fear Sasuke would attack the Leaf? What is it that you are afraid of?"

Itachi shook his head. "Are you certain you can succeed in this mission?"

"Without doubt."

"I'm going to confront this problem that may be a threat to Sasuke and the Hidden Leaf. Before I do so, I will leave you with a final message and another for Sasuke. If Sasuke ever learns the truth, you will give him this message," Itachi said. "If he decides to turn on the Leaf on his own accord after hearing this message, you will know what to do."

"Killing Sasuke to protect the Leaf?" Naruto asked, frowning slightly. "Why does this matter to you, Itachi? Why are you trying to protect the village you betrayed?"

"Things, are not always at they are," Itachi said. "If anything goes wrong, I will let you know?"

* * *

"Coast is clear," Naruto said. "But we don't know what we are walking into. The Hideout however, as a bit far from others."

Kakashi grunted. "We accepted that long ago," he said. He glanced at Sakura for a moment: she has been oddly quiet by her standards. The girl was not a quiet person. She was not loud but always had an opinion. "Is everyone ready?"

"We are going to face Orochimaru, I don't think anyone can be ready for that," Sakura said. The last time she faced the Sannin, she had been terrified as hell. She may have even loosened the breaks a bit by then.

Naruto smiled, chuckling lightly at the memory of the first encounter with the Sannin. "Even the _almighty _Sasuke was so frightened, I had to call him out on that first encounter. Of course, after I froze in the first mission, I was the hero of the day."

Sakura wanted to snort but truly, nothing would worked without Naruto. He'd always been the one to pull them together. Even when Sasuke wanted to go alone, feeling hopeless about something, Naruto had always found something to be positive about. He did at times come with some unusual strategies that even Sasuke took in. Perhaps he'd been the most important member of the team and in her obsession for Sasuke, she'd failed to see that.

"How was your first encounter in the battlefield?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful. He hadn't done anything. Not because he didn't want to but because he could not. He'd simply been a child to the Sannin. And at that time, he had been an experienced shinobi. Fought in a war. "Meh," he said with a shrug. "Yamato and I will face Orochimaru… how are you with Sasuke?"

"I can handle it," Naruto said. "We don't know what state Orochimaru is in. but as far as we were told, he is not mobile."

"I'm hoping that is the case," Kakashi said with a shake of his head. "We will be in trouble if not. Sakura, you will provide us support if things are not going well. There is also Kabuto to consider…"

He knew Sakura probably wanted to be with Naruto but this not the time to nurse feelings. They were at a mission. He didn't even know how Naruto fared in a real battle. But if he was able to take down Guren, he was capable. Sparring sessions could not be counted. Not in this context. At least he didn't have to worry about the blond losing his cool. But if anything happens, Sakura could also step in to assist.

"Let's move!"

* * *

Sakura felt a creeping feeling as soon as they entered the hideout. This place was dangerous. She could feel it. Her guard was up, way beyond normal. The males didn't seem nervous. Silence and hand movements it was. There were a couple of traps, but they managed to avoid them. This time, Yamato was leading the charge. As they stepped deeper into the hideout, Sakura felt certain they would find Sasuke. The place was a maze but she could feel his presence. She could feel that he was here. And at last, after so many years, they would drag him back to Konoha. Even if it meant he would be kicking and screaming.

Yamato held out his right hand. And they all stopped. "Someone up ahead," he motioned.

They all nodded and waited. Waited for a couple of moments with patience. Kabuto appeared from a corner. But did not get closer. He was holding a light. He smiled. That cocky smile. "Naruto… We meet again," he said.

"Indeed," Naruto responded with indifference.

"There is no need to be cold," Kabuto said. He stepped away, clearing the path. "Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you." He said, pointing at the dark passage.

"There goes the element of surprise," Kakashi grunted. "Why should we lead? We could be walking into a trap."

"I don't trust you won't try to stab me from behind," Kabuto said. "If you are afraid, you can still go back. But know that Sasuke-kun is waiting for you on the other side. If you leave, you might never get the chance to see him again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura demanded.

"He is soon to be ripe," Kabuto said, with a little smirk. "Are you going?"

Cautiously, Kakashi led the way. Sakura and Yamato in between with Naruto in the rear. This was already not going according to plan. But at least he could count on one thing – Orochimaru was arrogant. He probably didn't have any trap but was simply waiting for them like a king, ready to use them as test subjects for something. It would be exactly like him to think of something like that. But if that was the case, it meant they would really have to fight the Sannin.

"We were told Orochimaru was immobile with his host rejecting him," Naruto said, glancing at Kabuto at the corner of his eyes. "But that seems to have been exaggerated."

"You can't always trust everything you hear," Kabuto said. He smiled. "I suppose Guren told you. But she was not lying. Orochimaru-samas case can be solved at any moment…" he said.

"As it would appear."

The snake, in all its glory, was sitting on a snake-like throne. The mad grin in place. There was no sign of Sasuke but Naruto could sense the Uchiha in the shadows. Kabuto walked past them, taking his position by Orochimaru. The snake was apparently too happy to see them. He appeared to be in a good mood. The last time Naruto saw him, he was trying to get Tsunade to heal his hands. Apparently, the Sandaime sealed them. Taking away his ability to weave hand signs.

"Tsunade must be serious about getting _my_ Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, watching the Konoha group. "But you came at a good time. I need to test Sasuke-kun's skills against some capable shinobi…" he said with a laugh.

"Your Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun is mine," Orochimaru said, grinning. "I'm afraid you will have to go back to Konoha empty handed… if you manage to make it out alive… that is… kukukuku…"

Kakashi shook his head. They were not here to talk to Orochimaru but to fight. He was prepared to face the Sannin. Winning was probably out of reach but he could at least hold him long enough for Sasuke to be defeated. "Sasuke, come out… I know you are here…"

The Uchiha, wearing a cold mask, stepped out of the shadows. Sakura smiled. He was still alive. He was here. They had Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They could not fail this time. They would take him home.

"Naruto!"

Naruto simply nodded and did hand seals.

Boom!

Orochimaru didn't move a muscle as the roof of his hideout exploded, bringing down debris. The outside became visible. He only moved when the debris started to fall above him and saw both Kakashi and Yamato charging toward him. Kabuto followed him outside. But the former spy moved back, giving his master the platform.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura quietly said, staring at those cold eyes. They made her flinch. They were colder than before. But did she expect him to be smiling at their presence?

Naruto sighed. He really had no time for Sakura's emotions. She was supposed to be giving Kakashi-sensei and Yamato back-up. He turned his eyes toward the Jonin. At least Kabuto appeared to be standing aside. then again, despite his problems, Orochimaru would not take the lower ground. But there was no doubt he was still a powerful shinobi. At least Kakashi had Yamato. He decided against saying anything. "Sakura, you are our medic. Kakashi-sensei said you will only get involved when there is the need."

"But I am capable of fighting," Sakura said firmly.

Naruto glanced at her, his eyes cold. "Nobody argued with that… if you want to fight, use your strength to fight against Orochimaru. Those two will need it. If not, let me handle this," he said in a stern tone. "I do have a score to settle with our former teammate."

"I didn't think you'd still be chasing after me, Naruto," Sasuke said, taking a few steps towards the two. "But it is good that you have come… I do need to test skills and remove all living attachments before I face _him."_

Naruto raised an eye brow. "I am only here because I have been ordered to be here. If not, you could turn into Orochimaru's whore, his cook, anything, I wouldn't care, little, Sasuke…" he then smiled. "Your brother said, 'hi' by the way. I saw him some time ago…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger, but he did not explode.

Naruto clapped his hands. "Wow, even you grow, a little," he said.

"So have you," Sasuke responded in a flat tone. He then suddenly disappeared. Sakura froze. Fast. She thought. She hadn't seen him move. He was now in front of her, those crimson eyes staring at her hypnotically. His drawn sword touching her chin. What made her relieved was that Naruto had also moved. She'd not seen him. But he was by her right side, back on her. His left arm stretched out, holding Sasuke's blade. His right hand, brought in behind, was holding a kunai, glowing a bit with chakra, facing Sasuke's waist level.

Sasuke was not fazed. He actually smirked. That same arrogant smirk. "At least this will be interesting," he said. He released a burst of electricity from his sword. Sakura quickly jumped away to avoid the electricity. Naruto however, did not let go of his sword. He actually fell on his back, stabbing his kunai on the ground.

Sasuke realized, the grip on the sword was firmly. He had not willingly allowed the blond to go down with it, he had been forced. "You can manipulate lightning as well," he said, unworried by what Naruto had done. He put more strength and tried to pull away, but Naruto did not let go. Not for a moment. He then released his grip, and Sasuke jumped away.

He wasn't given the chance to completely stand up, as while he was standing, Sasuke flashed in front of him. But before he could strike, Sakura was above them, falling with her right arm held out, fist glowing with chakra. Sasuke was forced to jump away to avoid the punch.

Boom!

The ground shattered, when Sakura did the ground. Chunks of earth flew into the air after her fist collided with the ground. Naruto was forced to jump away to avoid the debris. The entire turned into a large crater. She stood up, proudly, and then glared. "I won't miss next time if you give me an opening."

Naruto shook his head. He was already in Sage Mode. Sasuke was not Itachi. He could handle this a little quicker.

Sasuke flashed in front of Naruto, flashing his sword in a horizontal slash across the blond's throat. Naruto ducked under the swing, driving both hands towards Sasuke's chest. Before he could hit, Sasuke jumped back slightly. But within a second, he was on the attack, striking head on. Naruto quickly straightened up, lifting his left hand. Moving swiftly, he slapped Sasuke's blade away, while taking a single huge step forward with his right hand held out.

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed furiously, seeing the incoming hand. It was like a huge blanket over his face. He leaned back, just slightly. Avoiding getting caught by inches. Sensing more movement, he tried jumping back but Naruto slammed his right foot on the ground. A boulder sprouted behind him, blocking his path. He was forced to fold both hands across his chest when Naruto closed the distance, driving a powerful punch toward him. He winced painfully the punch connected. It sent him crashing through the boulder.

While skidding backward, Sasuke looked up, seeing Naruto on the attack once more. He was moving fast. Faster than him. He gritted his teeth in anger as once again, he was forced to fold his hands above his head, seeing Naruto's stretched right leg.

Boom!

The ground shattered when the back of Naruto's foot collided with his defense. He gritted his teeth, knees bent as he tried to hold on. But he was giving his all. And somehow, he felt like Naruto was not doing his all. It made him angry. While still in mid-air, Naruto did not pull away, his left foot swiftly moved, slamming into his right shoulder. This time, he was sent flying away like a bullet.

He flipped several times before landing on both feet. Anger building up slowly. He glanced down. A smoke bomb. It went off. Within the smoke, a hand bust through, nearly grabbing him by his face, but Sasuke managed to avoid this. He was however, still caught, albeit by his cloth. It was nevertheless enough for him to be forcefully picked up and them slammed in the ground. It was a simple movement. Like he was a piece of paper. Sasuke ignored his aching back. Choosing rather to glare at Naruto, who was leaning in, staring down at him with those orange eyes, coldly.

He grabbed the blond's arm. He grinned murderously before releasing a powerful shock of electricity that coursed through Naruto's entire body. It was so much that the blond was forced to let him go… with a bit of smoke coming from his body after being basically burnt. While the currents still flowed within Naruto's body, Sasuke seized the chance by lifting both his legs. He kicked Naruto on his chest while lying down, sending him flying.

Naruto flipped once before landing on the ground. He had a deep frown. Had it not been for senjutsu, he would have probably been burnt.

Still, he held out his right hand. "Fighting you in Sage mode is a bit unfair. I thought it would be fair with your Sharingan but you are still overwhelmed. Perhaps I overstated you. You are apparently still below what I expected. Anger, hatred, they have clouded you, Sasuke…" Naruto said in a flat tone. "You are honestly pathetic."

"Chidori!"

Naruto did not even move. Still easy to goad. He shook his head, creating a Rasengan on the palm of his right hand. When Sasuke flashed in front of him, driving his jutsu toward him. Naruto slammed the Rasengan, into the lightning cutter. The two jutsu collided, creating a spark. Fighting for dominance. Naruto smiled. Staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"This reminds me of last time," he said.

"You lost, even after using the Kyubi's power," Sasuke smirked. "I sparred your life then, I won't do it again."

Naruto pushed Sasuke away, while grabbing his arm on the wrist. He frowned. "Genjutsu…"

"Lightning Blade!"

Naruto's eyes opened to a lightning blade, flashing toward his chest. He managed to move to the right slightly. The blade hit him on the left shoulder, piercing through. Naruto was unconcerned. Not even blinking.

"What was that about you being stronger?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

Naruto shook his head. Ever so arrogant. Being with Orochimaru didn't help matters. Certainly, with the sannin being the master in arrogance. He moved back before jumping. He glanced at his shoulder, watching it redden a bit with blood.

He did hand seals, inhaling air before exhaling. "Wind Style: Wind Trumpet!" Perhaps it was a bad name, Naruto thought as he released a bullet of rotating winds. The rotation was powerful enough to drag debris as it sped toward Sasuke.

Sasuke did hand seals of his own. "Fire Style: Great Fireball no jutsu!"

He released a large ball of flames from his mouth. He refused to grin at how big it was. It didn't get to move away before Naruto's twisting winds slammed into it. He could feel its intense heat as he poured more chakra, sensing Naruto do the same. What he did not expect was for Naruto's jutsu to suddenly expand and then swallow his jutsu, turning the flames towards him. Sasuke was forced to jump up into the air to avoid the fusion jutsu.

While airborne, he glanced at Naruto for a second and then tried to do a hand seal but a clone flashed below him, grabbing him by his right foot. Boom! It slammed him into the ground with his back, burying him there before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wind Style: Wind Rotation!"

It was while Sasuke was trying to get up when winds starting to pick up around him before a full blown rotation started to occur. He felt the wind being sucked away. His ability to breathe freely. A mist began to form. The force of the wind started to twist him as well. Its force too great to ignore. Within seconds, he was spinning as fast, he couldn't even see properly. It was then that he saw things. It was not genjutsu. He did tried to cancel it but if felt like it was real. Until, Suddenly, it stopped. The world around him was spinning. Sasuke staggered to stand. But Naruto was there. He tried pulling away, but the blond grabbed him on the side of his rib cage, by digging his fingers in.

Sasuke clenched his jaws, teeth grinding as his mind began to feel order.

"Physically, I am stronger… and faster…" he said that, pressing further. Sasuke let out a pained cry when Naruto's fingers grabbed two ribs. One snapped. And he felt the other nearly doing so.

Cursed masks started forming around him, exploding into chakra. This forced Naruto to jump back. He landed, Sasuke flashed in front of him, his right foot in the air. Naruto blocked the kick by liftig his right hand. He tried to grab the foot with his left hand, But Sasuke moved swiftly. He dropped to the ground, balancing himself with both arms, and then kicked him with his other foot. Naruto was sent flying away.

While still airborne, Sasuke flashed above him, holding his hands together. The Uchiha slammed his hands on him, sending him crashing down. Naruto got buried in the ground upon crashing on his back. Sasuke slammed onto him, trying to stomp on his chest with his right foot. But Naruto raised his right knee, blocking the attack.

Sasuke grinned, leaning in while unsheathing his sword once more. He then attempted to stab the blade through Naruto's head but the blond shifted his bead to the right, almost in an impossible angle.

"Stage one of the cursed seal," Naruto commented, smiling a bit. "I'm too scared to look into your eyes. Your hatred is just too frightening…"

Sasuke glared. "I see you've lost that mode… Sage mode you called…" he said, smirking triumphantly.

Naruto smirked as well. "But my dear former friend, I have other weapons I can use. For someone called a genius, your memory losses you at times."

"Kyubi?" Sasuke asked. "Didn't you lose even with its power?"

"Hmm," Naruto shrugged. "A matter of the past. But I must say, it feels rather refreshing fighting you Sasuke. I want to hurt you. Break you. It is perhaps undeniable, even if I wanted, that we were once rivals." He said, smiling.

After some silence Sasuke grunted. Not denying it. "You've changed."

"You haven't. Still an arrogant teme…" he grinned. A bit like the old times. "But you would not be Sasuke if you did not act like the bastard I once knew. I must still thank you. Had Haku been after our lives, you would have died for me. At that point, I saw you as a friend. Maybe a brother…"

Sasuke frowned. But then glared. He chose not to address Naruto's comments. "It is time to end this."

"But I'm starting to enjoy this… can't you see?"

* * *

It had already started on that side. Orichimaru frowned inwardly. He really wanted to see just how Sasuke would fair against this new Naruto. No doubt, he had improved. But how would he perform against _his _Sasuke? Orochimaru wanted to see that. He wanted to witness it. But how could he? There were these two in front of him. One a former test subject that succeeded without his knowledge. The other the student of the man who stole the Hokage mantle from him. Had things been different, he could have become Hokage.

"Let's get this over with," Orochimaru said. "I want to watch Sasuke."

Kakashi lifted his headband. There was no time to be holding back anything. This was Orochimaru they were up against. If they prolonged things, he would out last them. They had to try to end it as quickly as they could.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you on that," Kakashi said in a serious tone. "Unlike with Sasuke, our orders were to kill you."

"Kukukuku," Orochimaru laughed. "Come and try. I may as well reclaim my experiment while at it," the snake hissed.

With Yamato behind him, Kakashi dashed toward the Sannin. He wasn't allowed to get closer as Orochimaru held out his right hand, releasing hundreds of huge snakes. They all came hissing toward them, mouths ajar.

"Katon: Great Fire Ball no jutsu!" Kakashi released an exponentially large ball of flames. The intense flames burnt toward the reptiles. Within seconds, they were burning them as quickly as fire burnt through paper.

Orochimaru glanced to his right, taking a single step back. A kunai whizzed past his face.

'Hmm?' Sensing something, Orochimaru jumped into the air. The moment he did so, wooden branches burst out. Missing his feet by inches.

He hissed, though with a bit of excitement as Kakashi suddenly flashed above him. "Raikiri!" Lightning burst. Orochimaru aligned his body carefully and then released multiple snakes once more. Kakashi's jutsu cut through the snakes, heading toward him. Seeing the attack coming, Orochimaru opened his mouth, releasing the sword of Kusanagi. Its blade flashed toward the Copy Ninja's throat, forcing him to use Shunshin to clear away.

"Sempai!"

He heard Yamato call out. Wooden branches snaked around his waist, with Yamato just below him. Orochimaru was yanked from the air, hurled into the ground. He hit head first, buried beneath the rubble.

"Raikiri!"

Orochimaru cursed the two when Kakashi appeared above him, diving in speed the second he hit the ground. He hissed inwardly when the Jonin's jutsu pierced through his back, making a gaping hole through his gut. The Jonin and Yamato flashed away.

Looking at the gaping hole, Orochimaru frowned slightly. He glanced at toward Sasuke. His frown deepened. His eyes were not deceiving him. But was Naruto using Senjutsu? He had noticed the eyes when he walked into the hideout. It was troubling if the blond perfected something even Jiraiya failed to accomplish. Though, who'd have thought that Sasuke would actually struggle? Against Naruto of all people?!

Yamato watched as Orochimaru shed his skin, coming out anew. This was going to be difficult. How many times did they have to hit the snake before he gave out? This was just the first. And a normal person would have stayed down, if not inching toward death.

Well, at least Naruto was doing fine. Perhaps it would have helped if Sakura had come here. If one of her punches had hit Orochimaru had full force while he was down like that, he certainly would not have stood like all was normal.

"Do it…" Kakashi instructed.

He knew what he needed to do. Yamato did hand seals, and then slammed both hands to the ground. As he did, Kakashi began charging toward their opponent. Around Orochimaru, a wooden dome, as quickly as within seconds, enclosing the Sannin within. Yamato left a huge pipe hole, for Kakashi.

"Katon: Fire Dragon's Breath!" the Jonin launched the intense stream of flames through the hole Yamato left behind. The second the flames went inside, Yamato closed it, creating a heating chamber. The wood did not last long before bursting into flames as well. A powerful gust of wind, slammed onto the burning wood, sending the debris flying all over.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know but he could create a clone to gather natural energy for him and them have it dispel after it was done. He could use either the Sanbi or Kyubi's power but he still opted against it. It was better to break Sasuke even without those powers. He could always use Sakura if he wanted to end things quickly. If he gave her an opening, she could always land the final punch and would not leave her feeling to useless in this battle. Besides, it would be best if he went out without allowing Sasuke to use his final form.

A buzz of electric currents sounded the alarm. Sasuke was twisting in front of him, stabbing his sword toward his chest. Naruto reacted swiftly, twisting clockwise to avoid being stabbed. As he was twisting, he formed a Rasengan on the palm of his right hand. Once he stopped, he lunged onto Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped away to avoid the jutsu.

Boom!

The Rasengan hit the ground, creating a large crater.

Naruto jumped away from the crater. Landing a distance away. He then flashed behind Sakura. He felt her body tense when he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to give you an opening. Don't hold back. But hit Sasuke with everything you have. You can do that, yes Sakura?"

She nodded.

"After that, take him and run."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei and Yamato will be behind, so will I. Orochimaru will not likely allow us to leave just like that. We need to escape," he glanced toward the direction of their sensei. "They are not winning."

"Fine."

"Good," Naruto smiled. And then stepped away from behind her before slowly taking steps toward Sasuke. 'Kyubi, your power.'

"I thought you didn't need me."

'I just thought of something… I want to see something,' Naruto responded quietly. 'I could use my chakra, but the process would require time. We don't have that… Besides, this is not for Sasuke but Orochimaru.'

Naruto held out his right hand. "I want you to see something, Sasuke. But I suggest you transform into stage 2…" he said as the marks on his arm started to glow. The negative and positive chakra started to pour out. It was the same process of creating a Bijudama. Naruto however, didn't have to worry about the composition to find the right balance. The method was written directly written in the seal. He just had to maintain the balance and pour the chakra.

"Do you think I am going to let you?" Sasuke asked, taking steps toward Naruto once more. He then lunged forward, swinging his sword from the right in an upward swing with all intents to cut Naruto's hand.

A clone popped into existence just below the Uchiha. It hit Sasuke with a wind enhanced punch on his chest. The Uchiha coughed blood upon being hit but be ignored the pain and shifted his blade into stabbing the clone. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. He staggered into a knee. That was dangerous. It was not a normal punch. He'd felt the air leave his lungs for a second.

He got up from the ground, and found himself staring at two clones. He frowned. He didn't need to fool around with copies when Naruto was busy plotting a powerful attack. He allowed them to get close before stabbing his sword on the ground.

The ground around him became an electrical field after he made the discharge. The clones were caught in the blast and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before he could even make a move, a smoke bomb exploded between his legs. Sasuke jumped into the air, to get out of the smoke.

His eyes widened the second he was airborne. "Sakura…"

"Channaro!"

* * *

"Kamui!"

Orochimaru panicked when the jutsu hit. Around his waist, his body was being pulled apart. He felt being torn as he slowly was being warped away from this reality. He began to fear that if he didn't do something quick, his entire body would disappear and there would be no escape from that. He quickly opened his mouth, and another form began to spread out. He hit the ground, and laid there, like a snake. Staring at Kakashi. That was dangerous. A jutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan. But it apparently took a lot more chakra. If the Jonin's panting was any indication. Then again, he too wasn't exactly getting better. His sensei would pay for this. If only he had his hands.

"Still not enough," a bruised Yamato said to Kakashi. No matter what you hit the snake with, he just shed his skin and got up like nothing had happened.

"We may have to think of retreating if Naruto and Sakura are not winning," Kakashi said in between his breath. Using the Mangekyo cost him chakra. And a lot of stamina.

A heavy presence hit on the side. Both looked to see Naruto with his hand held out, on both knees. He was wielding an enormous amount of chakra. They both glanced to the side to see Sakura fleeing with Sasuke on her shoulder. That was the indication they needed. Without wasting time, they both followed after Sakura.

Orochimaru quickly got up seeing what was happening. But Naruto was standing in the way. Well, not exactly. He was not blocking the path. In fact, he was over the other side.

"Kukuku," he hissed. "You defeated _my _Sasuke-kun. I won't allow you leave!" He said furiously. Not after everything he had done for the Uchiha. The training. The mentorship.

"Hmm," Naruto grunted. The small Bijuudama was already formed. He grabbed it, crating a fist. A small shockwave shook the ground. The marks around his arm glowed dangerously before he opened his palm once more. There was a black cycle there. "Stay back, Orochimaru!"

He released a pale stream of energy from the palm of his right arm. Orochimaru only blinked when the blast was launched and it was upon him. Fast. Deadly. It hit him on his left side, completely erasing everything. But Orochimaru was not concerned. Because, if Naruto wanted to hit him, the blast would have hit him head on. Unless he was not the target. He glanced behind.

"Kabuto!"

* * *

Obviously, Naruto is little 'light' in this chapter... but with flashes of 'darkness.'

So, as stated already, the Akatsuki is different. they are no more than a mercenary group. They are not after Bijuus. And I will explain that. But for a general picture, Obito is still around. the Kyubi was released by him, of course. the explanation could be that he failed to manipulate Nagato.

A lot will happen... Naruto will travel.. to different nations. In terms of pairings, I considered Guren. She is going to be stuck in the Leaf. then Samui. I don't know. I do want to try something different. And I want to do something with Tsunade... I won't say, imma just surprise ya'll..

Danzo will gain more power. through his usual means of course...

A shout out to Freestyle for helping me edit the chapter.

The Omnipresent Sage


	6. Chapter 6

Boom!

A massive column of energy arose, completely engulfing Kabuto. The energy created a powerful shockwave that blasted dust and small chunks of earth around. It was a direct hit. It must have blown him apart when it exploded. Naruto didn't want to think too deeply about how that actually happened. Nor was he happy that he had actually managed to pull it off.

When the debris cleared, there was nothing but a huge crater where Kabuto had once stood.

Not even his glasses.

He'd simply vanished from existence.

Naruto didn't get up from his knees. He should have ran. He should have made haste the moment he pulled it off. But, he stared at his arm. The tattoos were moving. There was a burning sensation. It would heal, but he was damaging it. It was first the Rasenshuriken, and now it was this. After a moment, gritting his teeth in pain, Naruto glanced up.

As long as the seal was active, he couldn't weave hand signs.

He stared at a bleeding Orochimaru. Lying on the ground like a snake. More importantly, there were people watching. But he tried not to look. The snake lifted its head, glaring at him murderously. Naruto felt a shiver down his spine. He'd seen Orochimaru mad before but not like this.

This was pure contempt.

"Naruto…" Orochimaru hissed, coughing blood. He'd almost died. Dead for real. Even if he survived, he'd lost Kabuto. He'd lost Sasuke. He couldn't retrieve the Uchiha in this condition. Worse, he let Guren go.

If she was still around, he would use her. But he had no one now. Except for Karin. He would have to call for her. To aide him. He needed a new host. This body was going to break apart any time soon. Karin could help him locate a new host.

"You're looking good." Naruto said, standing up. He could finish off the Sannin.

A Rasenshuriken would finish the job.

Not even Orochimaru could survive being hit by that jutsu.

"Kukukuku..." Orochimaru hissed. He replaced his anger with a tired grin. Still on the ground, he responded.

"That is thanks to you. You exceeded my expectations. I knew you were coming, could have left before you arrived, but I thought Sasuke would win."

"A pity he lost." Naruto stared coldly. He could not pity the snake. Not even a little. If anything, he wanted to march over there and stomp on the snake. Humiliate him. Make him feel what it meant to be at someone's mercy.

"Yes." Orochimaru grunted, contemptuously. "That was an impressive jutsu, Naruto-kun. Fuinjutsu is indeed a powerful thing." He frowned. His eyes sharpened. "Could you be the one who took those masks from the Uzumaki temple?"

"Yes…It is the property of my clan after all."

That was going to cost him. He had been late in discovering the method to regain his hands but when he finally did, the mask was gone. Someone had stolen it. And it was Naruto. Damn brat. He was the reason everything was happening today.

Orochimaru was not going to forget this.

"Do you even know how to use those masks?!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Ah, yes. Your hands are still sealed away. It appears that there is one method of obtaining them. The Dead demon consuming seal, seals targets within the belly of the Shinigami. And the only way there is through the shinigami mask." Naruto explained lightly.

His lips twirled into a sickening smile. "For someone who is used to taking things from other people, how does it feel to have your things taken away, Orochimaru? Sasuke. Guren. And Kabuto. Now, I have your only method to ever get back your ability to perform the ninjutsu you spent years trying to learn."

The Sannin responded opening his mouth wide.

Another form.

But he still fell to the ground, lying on his belly. Sweating a bit, he spoke. "Sasuke-kun will return to me. And I will take you in, Naruto-kun. I will remove that right hand of yours and then study it before making you a valuable test subject. The Bijuu's power grants you some impressive healing powers. I want to know just to what extent…" He exploded it a huge white snake.

It was a creepy thing.

He then slithered his way toward him, opening his mouth wide.

Ready to swallow him whole.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open

A week had passed since then. He was back in the Hidden Leaf. Everything was back to normal. For him at least. Sasuke was locked up in an ANBU cell. Not even Sakura had been able to see him. But Naruto was not concerned. At this stage, he no longer cared what happened to the Uchiha. He just wanted to live his life.

It had been amusing when they returned. To some people, Sasuke was being manipulated by Orochimaru.

Denial.

Then again, this village was tragically obsessed with fictional alternatives. Reality was a bitter pill to swallow. So, they ignored it.

His life had been miserable because of systems set up in shinobi villages. He didn't understand it. And never would. He was not even willing to understand. Because he had already decided.

Their actions had been completely irrational.

"You are awake."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. There was a black haired woman. She was half naked. Dressing up. He closed his eyes for a moment. Trying to remember her name. He'd been out drinking. Again. He hadn't been alone though. Anko made a good drinking partner.

And how was he with another woman?

She was no doubt a kunoichi.

But what was her name?

He opened his eyes, squinting them slightly. "Umm…"

She turned to him, amused. "Don't worry about names…"

"I was not worried…Just trying to remember."

"You can't recall something you never processed."

"I never got your name…Kunoichi sure are dangerous…"

She could have been a spy sent by Orochimaru.

Danzo.

Anyone really.

He smiled, inwardly.

He was becoming a little paranoid.

It was no good.

"Be seeing you around, Uzumaki.. You should clean this place." She remarked, after a pause of her footsteps.

Once she was gone, Naruto sat up. He was in his apartment. The crappy place that reminded him of many miserable nights. Lonely nights when he wished he was different. Had parents. But the whole time, the Sandiame Hokage knew and yet kept it away from him.

Shaking his head, Naruto stoop up, he didn't care that he was naked. He walked to the window and watched the outside. The sun was rising. Its orange rays were starting to hit the village. He could go home and do a bit of physical conditioning. His body needed to be physically strong.

He would need to stop using Senjutsu when it was not necessary.

The streets were with few people. It was still early morning. He could see people moving around. He smiled. Seeing someone staring at him. He waved his right hand. Amused.

The silent streets.

The place that once tormented his very existence. The hateful glares. The contempt. The whispers. Why was the Sandaime even allowing him to join the academy? Don't speak to him. He is dangerous. Don't look at him, honey!

Some of those things he heard.

Some didn't bother hiding their hostility.

He stupidly walked around though, grinning corner to corner, doing pranks to try to get their attention. He never got it. They only hated him more. Well, at least things were good for exercise. A pity he'd been focused on fruitless endeavors that he could not see his special set of skills.

For a moment, Naruto thought of grinning.

Smiling all over.

Just for laughs.

Just to see the reaction of the villagers.

They'd probably think he'd finally lost it. These days, he hardly walked within the streets. Well, at least not everyone was whispering Kyubi and he could walk into any shop. He smiled bitterly. It did help that he'd been on missions to retrieve Tsunade and another to bring back Sasuke. The people very close to the hearts of the villagers.

'Humans are truly complicated beings, aren't they?' The Sanbi asked.

Naruto raised an eye brow. The Bijuu hardly spoke to him. They only time it spoke was when he was training to use its chakra. "You say that but unlike the Kyubi, you don't appear hate humans."

'My former host was crazy. He was the Mizukage. With my power, he did so many things.' The Sanbi said, pausing for a moment.

'But you are different.'

'I'm just like any other Jinchuriki. We get called names. Our existence doesn't matter but they only see what is inside of us.' Naruto responded quietly. 'Of course, things are different, but it does not change the past.'

'Which you seem to be holding on to."

'I can't forget it. I have been curious. Bijuu have been around for long. But your names come from humans. And as far as I have noticed, you all know each other. What do you call yourselves?'

Isobu was quiet for a long minute, just wondering what to say. It was the first time. A human asking his name. A curious thing that he doesn't seem to have asked Kurama. Then again, it was not like the Bijuu would willingly give it.

But he could be wrong.

The relationship the two had was different from what he had imagined, knowing Kurama's attitude and hatred for humans, that is.

'Isobu.'

'Isobu, huh?' Naruto said in thought. 'I would like to know Kyubi's name one day. Patience will have to do with him. He is just way too prideful to even tell me…'

'You are not going to ask me to tell you?'

Naruto shook his head. 'He has been close to me since I was in my mother's womb. I want to hear it from him.'

* * *

Naruto had debated about this but he finally decided to ask for Tsunade's help. His arm was not giving him any problems but he knew, it could become a problem in the near future if he did not help it. Of course, the main issue had been trust. But Tsunade has always been kind, honest.

He understood not everything she could tell him. He was after all, just a subordinate and she was the Godaime Hokage. Their relationship may be a little closer but she still had a duty to the village. Expecting her to throw it all way for one person was just stupid. Even his parents understood this much. At least his father did so.

The office was quiet. As always. For much of his life, he had been coming here. Not for missions or reports.

But to speak to his lying Jiji.

Naruto shook his head and then sat in front of Tsunade's desk.

She glanced at him, quiet. She was always like this when she had bad news. "You are quite easy to read... Then again, you never do make an attempt to hide your emotions. Unlike Jiraiya-sensei…"

Tsunade shrugged. "I can…I just choose not to..." She paused. "You've been spending a lot of time training lately. Shouldn't you find time to rest?"

"I rest when I sleep."

Her concern. Those eyes. He smiled. It was pleasant being with someone you knew cared for you without any ulterior motives. "So?"

Tsunade sighed, leaning against her chair. "What did you do to your arm?"

"First." Naruto said, holding out his right hand.

It was free of all marks. A small jutsu started to form. It was small, but its unique screeching sound brought the Hokage to alert. He cancelled it quickly.

"This jutsu is big. There are thousands, if not more wind blades within it. If it hits you, the damage won't likely be visible physically but internally. I didn't know how to execute it safely. So it hit me. The power of the Kyubi is very dangerous to humans. Did you know, in its raw form it can burn you alive? I'm a Jinchuriki, and I have long been exposed to it, so it is not harmful to me. Except in a few cases. When I first started with my jutsu. The seal wasn't written properly, so it went boom."

Tsunade shook her head. It was all because of power. Then again, what was a shinobi without power?

"Your hand is different from the rest of your body. The chakra doesn't heal you…It just forces your natural healing process. This degenerates your cells quickly. Eventually, they'll stop functioning and you'll lose use of it."

"How long?"

"It really depends on the damage. Since it is not something that happens often, and you are Uzumaki, might take years to show. But all quick regeneration abilities have the same issue. You age quickly. But, there might be a way to help you."

"Which is?"

"It is something more specific that I am still trying to study. But far more closer than I was when I first got a hand on Yamato's file. My grandfather was perhaps the best medical ninjutsu user. I'm a little envious at how quickly the Kyubi can heal you. But as you said, the chakra is lethal to a human. You are different because you are a Jinchuriki…Perhaps it is something 'forced' not controlled, maybe results would be different. If you could control it willingly control that healing aspect of it, you'd not suffer. But the method I have would negate any side-effects. It would give you superior regenerative capabilities, far beyond anyone." She said in thought, smiling a bit.

"I'd need time to prepare your body and ensure that the cells don't invade the rest of your body uncontrollably. As this could become dangerous to you."

Naruto nodded. Anything to work around this issue. At least now things were going to be solved. And even more, he would have Hashirama's DNA in his body. That was something, else, wasn't it? He smiled. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "You brought me back here…Made me realize something I had forgotten. I can dream again… because of you Naruto. If I can make your life and your path as a shinobi, a little better, I will do that."

She'd been different then. A hopeless woman who cursed the dream of becoming Hokage. She had been a degenerative gambler who was legendary for losing more than winning. He smiled warmly. It was amazing just how some people could change.

"You have my thanks nonetheless. I have not always found people who willingly helped me out of the goodness of their heart."

A hard life. A torturous life. But he had made it this far. Alive and marching toward bigger things.

Circumstances didn't stop anyone from getting to their dreams, it was their mindset.

"Well, you can say I am doing this for the village." Tsunade tossed him a stern look. "We might be going to war. No, it is inevitable at this stage. It was why even getting Sasuke was most important."

Her honesty was refreshing. But Naruto was not afraid of war. He was waiting for it. It didn't matter that those who spoke of war have always said it is a horrible thing. "He getting there?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. I'm going to give him to Danzo. He needs to change. It still possesses some risk, but I have made some contingency plans for the eventuality."

"You know he is going to try something."

"It is in his nature." Tsunade said in a firm tone. "Besides, we were not getting anywhere with Sasuke. As things stand, he might never get back to Team 7. But with Sakura's duties at the village, Team 7 will hardly be functioning as usual."

Nothing unexpected.

"Understandable."

"With the war coming, you might engage. But Sakura will be required to be on the rear to do the healing. There comes your healing abilities. It is not an ability, in the sense of medical ninjutsu. It is the Kyubi's chakra that regenerates your wounds. If you could learn to control this chakra, you'd become a great asset in the front lines. We would not lose so many as you'd be able to do something not even I can do. My abilities are only limited to me, and while hailed as the greatest medic, I can't regenerate people's wounds on the snap..."

She pointed a finger at him.

"But you could do it. Without weaving hand signs."

"I never considered that."

"You're not a medical shinobi. You focus much on creating jutsu for defeating your opponents." Tsunade shrugged. Once more, she smiled sadly. "I'm going to use you as a weapon…Something the Sandaime resisted."

Naruto shook his head. "My own father made me this. Besides, for shinobi, it is about power. Those who have power must use it. You cannot be afraid to send me into war because you are thinking about my feelings. A weapon. It doesn't matter. I am a shinobi. I train to fight. To be available for any battle. This power, ensures that I survive. You can say, I'm blessed."

"You have a bleak way of looking at things."

"It is just reality. Something that we must accept. That is why you are telling me this, yes?"

Tsunade nodded, falling silent for a couple of moments. "In the missions you have completed thus far, you have displayed strength, sound judgment, ability to lead and proven yourself as a valuable asset to this village." She smiled, taking something out.

A Jonin vest.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You are now officially a Jonin."

Receiving his vest. His acknowledgement. Naruto felt happy. He had been waiting for this for a while now. For it to finally happen. He was happy. A pity Jiraiya was still out cold. Tsunade refused to wake him. More repairs to his body were needed. But he'd finally made it. He would no longer be mocked by his friends.

Especially Kiba.

He would no longer have the shame of having the same rank as Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry it took so long to promote you."

Naruto shook his head. "To achieve this because of my strength, record in missions is something that no one can take away. Not one can deny that I am worthy of it."

"You were worthy of being at least a Chunin before you left. You displayed wit. The will to fight. An undying spirit to defeat someone hailed as a prodigy. You showed courage, dedication and most of all, strength when you fought a fully transformed Bijuu. Most Jonin would have been killed. But you made it. You also showed this strength in the mission to retrieve me. You defeated Kabuto. I should have promoted you."

"Politics..." Naruto shrugged. "I'm going home."

A pity, his parents were dead.

If not, he'd been taking this to them. Or maybe he could think of a method to bring his mother back to life. There were methods. He just needed to find a way. He shook his head. He should not be thinking of fuinjutsu in that way.

At the same time, he needed to change his attire.

* * *

"Frog Slap."

Naruto slapped his open hand on the trunk of a tree, sending waves of natural chakra. Within seconds, the trunk exploded. Seeing the tree fall towards him, Naruto didn't move, but waited for it to get closer. A Senjutsu enhanced punch slammed the tree, sending it flying away from him.

Frog Kata was a cheat.

Tsunade's chakra enhanced punches could not come close to the attack by this technique. Just one hit, and he didn't have to touch his opponent and he would end it. Truly, Sage Mode was powerful. So powerful it should not be used just for merely any opponent.

Using this technique, he need not even see an attack. His senses were enhanced. But there needed to be improvement. He needed to improve the range. The techniques he could use under Frog Kata. If he could do that, then he would have improved massively.

He could now afford to keep Sage Mode as his ace card.

Everyone would eventually know he was a Jinchuriki.

Naruto glanced up. A disturbance outside the barrier.

He sighed.

The barrier was needed to keep his jutsu a secret. He then did hand seals, deactivating the barrier.

Sai: there was only one reason this shinobi had come to see him and that was something to do with Danzo.

He sighed.

Well, at least this gave him an opportunity to take risks and be closer to the war hawk. No doubt the man didn't trust him. But he was obviously looking to use him for his goals. But one day would come, Naruto would grab the snake by its head and turn it to ashes.

"You are really redecorating this forest." Sai was doing his best fake smile.

Naruto looked around. Trees were cut down. Craters all over. Tsunade had already warned him to take it away from the village to avoid causing unnecessary panic.

"Stop with that fake smile, will you? It is starting to irk me."

"I read that you must smile when talking to friends."

Naruto raised an eye brow at this. "Ah, so that is what you read. A fake smile is not for friends. You do not pretend to smile. If your heart is not smiling, then don't smile."

Sai tilted his head to the side. He then shrugged. "Danzo-sama wishes to see you."

"I didn't know we are friends, Sai." He stared, ignoring the shinobi's call. "We are teammates, but not friends. Learn the meaning of friendship and then we will talk. But don't read about it. Books can lie. Observe."

"You and Sasuke?"

Naruto laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were being sarcastic." Smiling, he spoke once more. "Don't take Sasuke as an example. He has some loose screws...So, what does your boss want with me?"

"I don't know." he said, shaking his head. "I was just instructed to get you."

"Lead the way…"

"You'll have to be blind…"

"Sure…" Naruto held up both hands, rolling his eyes a bit dramatically.

* * *

Root hideout. It was large. Much bigger than he had expected. Still, it felt rather empty. Not because the people here were emotionless shinobi. But because there very few of them. It was surprising. He'd expected Danzo to be doing better than this. Then again, recruitment must be difficult, especially since the Sandaime had restricted it.

People here did the nasty things. They instigated wars. And then acted like sages. When there was trouble outside, within the leaf, they did not help. Danzo would rather see the villagers slaughtered if it could earn him the position he wanted dearly.

A corrupt man.

Itachi understood him better.

He knew him inside and out.

Looking around at the many pathways. He could not understand the structure. He came to a halt. Hearing the footsteps.

Soon, Danzo appeared, flanked by two shinobi.

He stopped some distance away.

"Come." He ordered.

Naruto said nothing but just followed. No one said anything. It was just the sound of footsteps. They came to a halt at what appeared to be a cell. They stepped inside. He was not surprised to see Sasuke sitting in a dark corner.

Crimson eyes glared at them.

"He has been brought to me for some lessons." Danzo stated.

Honestly, it was disappointing seeing just how the younger brother of Itachi had turned out. So weak and unable to control his emotions. It was fine to have anger but he should learned to control it. To channel it to make himself stronger.

Not express it through childish tantrums.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He was surprised they didn't seal off his chakra.

He realized, the others didn't get in.

To avoid being caught in Genjutsu.

"This seems to suit you better, Sasuke." He said in a flat tone. "Disappointing truly."

Sasuke's glare was murderous. If he actually feared the Uchiha, he would have been begging for mercy, making plans to break him out to avoid the vengeance.

"It is your fault. I should be out there."

"My apologies."

"I will not forgive this, Naruto. You have stood in the way of my revenge. I wanted to avenge my clan, but you stood in the way."

"I was being sarcastic. I'm not sorry at all."

Sasuke glared.

"You will get your revenge. Itachi is still out there."

"Why am I here?!"

"Because you are weak, Sasuke. You have no control over your emotions. If Orochimaru's training had been enough, you would have evaded capture." Danzo stated coldly.

"ButI willput you in shape. And we will send you after Itachi."

Naruto had no doubt about that. It almost sounded as if it was something a bit personal. Even Itachi's reference of Danzo was curious. There was history there. Much more than what Itachi was willing to tell. After that, they stepped out.

Danzo faced him, making Naruto wonder why the man had even brought him here.

"He will be put into shape soon. But I don't need him to be too indifferent. The Mangekyo Sharingan only awakens from grief. But I wanted to show him to let you know that we might need you to test his skills. We don't have anyone who can match him skill to skill. In order to gauge his progress, we will need someone he cannot beat."

Naruto merely nodded.

"Since you have succeeded, I am willing to help you learn to control the power of the Kyubi."

Naruto shook his head. "Not necessary…I can control it."

Danzo did not offer a response. He merely took out a small booklet. And then handed it to him. Naruto took it. He was asked to turn to a page. The book was Iwa's bingo book. Naruto frowned. There was a recent picture of him.

What concerned him was the things under the name.

Jinchuriki of the Kyubi.

Trained by Jiraiya.

Son of Konoha's Yellow Flash.

There were two things that people outside were not supposed to know unless someone leaked it. In fact the rumors about his parents were only starting to fly now. But it could not be something Iwa already knew to even put it in their bingo book.

"Did you leak it?"

"Yes…I fed them the information. They have not publicly released this book, but they soon will. Konoha cannot afford to be seen as weak. You are the village's greatest weapon. You cannot be a secret. If we must use the fear of the Kyubi and the possibility of you knowing your father's technique, then so be it."

"It would be a problem if I become targeted."

"It only escalates things." Danzo said without care. "You will survive. And the war will grow near. They will come in fear and we will use Sasuke as a secret weapon."

Naruto shook his head.

To think that things would come to this.

Iwa's feelings regarding his father were not a secret. But who would have thought that Danzo would try to use this to his advantage? He was troubled. Greatly so. What more was this man willing to do to give Konoha the advantage. Perhaps from now on, he needed to keep his distance.

At least, he had not stated anything about Sage Mode.

Or any of his known abilities.

He needed to get out of this place now before Danzo said something else that would piss him off to the point where he would go on a rampage.

* * *

"Rasengan!"

Naruto glanced behind as he walked in a forest within the training grounds. He saw Konohamaru speeding through the ground, dashing toward him with the A-rank jutsu. He still needed two clones to do the jutsu. He shook his head, and then stopped walking.

The genin jumped slightly as he drove the jutsu toward his back. Naruto shifted to the right, a bit, while holding out his left hand. He caught Konohamaru by the wrist, cutting off the flow of blood for a moment, causing the boy to disperse his jutsu before he lost control over it.

He then twisted around, hurling the boy toward a tree.

"Gaah!" Konohamaru cried, as he hit the tree with his back, eyes closed. He wanted to curse Naruto but when he opened his eyes, the blond was in front of him, glaring down at him.

"Disappointing." He breathed hot air. "If you are going to attack someone from behind, at least be silent about it."

Konohamaru glared.

"You didn't have to be so rough!" He exclaimed, feeling his back ache a bit.

Naruto shrugged. Perhaps he was being a little tough on Konohamaru. But if things became bad, even children would be sent to war. There was no telling just how long the war would take. If Konoha's forces became stretched, what happened in the last Great War will happen again. It was not wrong to prepare him. To keep him awake, but he may be strong enough to survive and not just survive but have the strength to protect his friends.

He had seen with Kakashi, the pain of losing friends in battle was something few were able to overcome.

"Next time, you'll learn to be silent." He said flatly. Still, he'd learned the Rasengan. It was worth something.

What was missing was improving his Taijutsu skills and his chakra control.

"You never let me hit you!" Konohamaru complained.

Naruto just smiled. He would never give him that comfort. There was a gap. And each day he had to remind him that the gap existed. And he needed to cut it.

"Come on." He said, waving his right hand as he turned away from the Sarutobi.

"Who holds the summoning contract of your grandfather?"

Konohamaru looked thoughtful before shrugging. "I don't know…"

Naruto sighed. A child. He thought mildly. Couldn't he think better of such things. Naruto did not hold any contract. Konohamaru was from the Sandaime's clan, he could inquire about the contract and if he can sign it.

But for now, he could leave it.

They arrived at a place were there was a small stream of water. Konohamaru quickly rushed forward to the water. Naruto just shook his head. He did have things he could do. Back at the house, the clones were busy consuming all the information they could about Fuinjutsu.

He would have to finish learning the Four Symbol technique or perhaps just open the one holding the Kyubi.

But the problem with that was that the Toads still had the key. He could not do anything without the key. He could weaken it but not completely tamper with it in the way he wanted.

"I have already explained to you the reason why you can only create the Rasengan in the same manner as I used to. Lack of chakra control and focus…" Naruto started. "We will have to beat some control into you. Create five clones."

Konohamaru did as instructed.

Naruto sat down and then did hand seals, slamming his hands on the ground.

He summoned a huge sealing scroll. And unfolded it. He placed his hand, channelling chakra before a couple of weights appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Put them on your wrists and ankles." He instructed. "The clones will be doing water walking and you will be doing tree climbing."

Konohamaru stared at the weights. He grabbed two and tried to lift them but completely dropped them. He released some sweat.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." He said hopelessly. "How do you expect me to float on the water with weights I cannot even lift?"

"You can lift them. You just need to put some strength into it…How you float…Well, you just have put enough chakra under your feet to stay afloat." Naruto said with a shrug. "Succeed in this, and I will teach you another jutsu."

He waved Konohamaru away.

The boy grumbled for a couple of minutes but Naruto didn't entertain him. He just tore off the part of the scroll he'd just used and then unwrapped it again, revealing similar markings on his right arm.

His jutsu worked in a very simple way. He 'sealed' the Kyubi's chakra into the seal. And then released it. However its _release _written differently. When releasing, it could only pour out a certain percentage of both negative and positive chakra, as written in the formula. There was no way to convert the basic elements. Not unless he drew that into the formula.

Sealing 'sealed' staff. Absorbing chakra was possible. Then he would have to draw a seal on the palm of his right hand that could absorb chakra. However, he would have to draw formulas for all the basic elements. If he could do that, then he would have to draw up a path of 'unsealing' the chakra.

However, this would have to be done at the same point to combine all elements into one. And then he could have a release. He nodded. That could work. But it would now be two different seals. The release could still be one nevertheless.

After more than two hours, Naruto looked up from the scroll and found Konohamaru lying flat on his back. There was just one clone in the water…Drowning. He sighed and then stood up. He could have him try to dodge kunai while with those weights but that kind of training was too brutal. He didn't want the boy to go home with wounds.

Let him have battle scars rather than training scars.

He clapped his hands as he stood. "Konohamaru. Remove the weights; I want to show you something."

Konohamaru was more then happy to remove the weights. He felt lighter. He jumped up. Kicked out a bit.

And then tried to dash toward Naruto but he tripped.

"Whoa!"

Naruto laughed. He'd fallen flat on his face. "See the benefits of training using the weights? Speed. And also physical strength. These are basic stuff for a shinobi. You cannot become Hokage if your are the slowest. You don't need to be faster than everyone. Just fast enough. You've also been constantly using chakra. Trying to find the right balance. That is another take on this. You see, in this one thing, you were training different things."

Konohamaru could not deny that he felt lighter the moment he removed the weights.

"You still haven't learned to reach the top. Take a small break. And try again. With the weights. When you make improvement, remove them and try climbing without them. Try it now without them and you'll see…"

Konohamaru tried but he fell.

"The weight is different. You have become used to using more chakra than necessary. You need to learn to apply the chakra that is necessary depending on the situation. Take a break, and get back to it." He said, sitting down.

* * *

Konohamaru felt beat.

Tired.

He'd never worked so hard before. Not in his life. It was not as brutal as sometimes Naruto threatened it would be. But at least with things this way, he could handle them a little better. He was improving. It was frustrating that he still could not touch Naruto but he was happy with improvements.

He looked up at the blond, walking in the streets, hands inside his pants.

A Jonin flak.

The usual coat was not there.

The streets were different.

Since his grandfather died, he stopped being the Hokage's grandson. Even for Naruto. People stared. Some of them. But for different reasons. The whispers about him being the Yondaime Hokage's son. And the reflection of the past.

It made things awkward.

But his sensei didn't seem to actually mind it.

Still, he smiled. He had no complaints.

When Naruto halted, and turned to him. He realized he'd been lagging behind. His smile only widened and he ran toward the blond.

"What are we going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Don't you have team missions?"

Konohamaru shrugged. "It's not missions….It is chores. I can avoid them by pretending to be sick."

Naruto shook his head. "Discipline, my friend. I have some things to do from morning till noon. Be with your team, and then come to my house. We will pick up where we left off…"

"Can't we do something different?"

"Peeping?"

Konohamaru looked at him, wondering if he was serious but before he could say anything, Naruto hit him on the shoulder.

"Perverted child!" He said with a laugh.

"Hey…You are the sensei…I learned the jutsu from you!"

"You are just a pervert…Probably got it from the Third." Naruto said, shaking his head slightly. The ramen stand. It was a rule to fill up the stomach after training, and with ramen. Not just with one, but as many bowl as he needed.

Ayame was delightful as always. Konohamaru had his and they started to dig in while he was being congratulated on his promotion. His former classmates still didn't know he'd been promoted. Kiba would lose his talking point. It would be amusing to watch. At least he no longer had to walk with the shame of being ranked lower than both Ino and Sakura.

Though, with the ranking, some missions usually dangerous for a Genin, would become less dangerous. And that would mean less pay. Money was needed. In this life. In this world. Weapons were not made by chakra.

They were bought.

By money that was earned from missions.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Guren walked to the stand, Yukimaru right behind. She sat beside him, scowling about something. Yukimaru greeted him pleasantly, and Naruto returned the greeting with a smile before introducing him to Konohamaru.

"How is life in Konoha?"

Guren's eyes turned to him, glaring. She blamed him. He could not fault her. But he was not going to apologize for it.

She could blame working zealously for Orochimaru.

"My chakra is sealed…Thanks to you. And I can't leave the damn village!" She all but shouted, still glaring.

Naruto smiled at her frustrations. And she had an ANBU watching over her. Even now. Ah, it was a bit sad.

"Missions." He said, shrugging. "But you are not going to leave…This village."

"That much has become apparent." Her face flashed with bitterness and anger. "Should have known things would turn out like this when I allowed myself to get captured."

"Allowed?"

"You caught me off-guard."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "You ambushed me. But on the bright side of things, nobody knows your true identify. The village is trying to get your loyalty."

She snorted. But said nothing on that regard. She knew that. It didn't matter if she swore that she was not going to join an enemy. With how things were going with Orochimaru, he was unlikely to leave her alone. she did wonder if anyone was safe from the Sannin, even if she was in this village.

"I heard you killed Kabuto."

"Hmm, yes…That did happen." Naruto smiled. "I could have gotten Orochimaru, but he slipped away."

"You speak as if you could have killed him…" Guren said, staring at him.

Naruto stared back. "I'm a Jinchuriki…With that firepower, I could turn him into dust…If only he would stay still. Though, he did threaten to haunt me..." He sighed in thought.

"What is that you want to add regarding Kabuto?"

"I hated him."

She said those words in a simple tone. He held himself from laughing. "Did he take your master from you? This is a funny way of saying thank you." He, eyed her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not saying thank you!"

"Ah, yes…You still haven't said thanks for keeping Yukimaru safe. I mean, I did promise you I'd bring him to this village. And here you are, with him." Naruto said. "Though not free. But I never did promise any freedom."

Guren was silent, mentally arguing.

"You have my thanks." She said through gritted teeth.

Naruto shook his head.

It was truly difficult for some people to say those words. Then again, this one appeared to be very proud. This situation must be very infuriating. But there was nothing that was going to change if she just continued to be bitter.

"If I were you, I would start getting used to this village. You are not going anywhere, and the village is not going to keep supporting you. You'll have to earn your living. And the only way that is going to happen, is you being open up to the idea of becoming a Leaf kunoichi. Yukimaru is protected, and so are you."

He didn't mix those words.

She hated hearing them.

"Konohamaru, go home…" She heard him say to the boy sitting next to him.

"So soon? Can't we go somewhere else first?"

Naruto sighed. "I know you want to go to the hot springs. It is only a pity that you can't get into the mixed baths. You are a child, after all."

"Not if I transform into an adult." Konohamaru suggested with a grin.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked thoughtful. "Fine…We will consider it part of training. But if you get caught, I will let people beat you up. And no trying to peep."

"Training would be peeping without getting caught." Konohamaru said as he jumped from the stool.

Naruto shook his head and turned to Guren. "We must leave you, but if you need someone to talk to, find me. If the place you have been given is crappy, find me…I have an apartment that I'm not using. It only has one bed though…So no bringing back boys at night."

"I'm not a charity case."

"Suffer then." Naruto said carelessly. "That child must play with other children. He is a civilian, he should play with the others in the park or something. You are not always going to be around for him to suck your thumps."

"I don't need advice from you, especially since you are the reason I am even stuck in this situation."

"True that…At least the last part." Naruto said, walking away with Konohamaru in toe.

* * *

"I'd suggested you come here, but in your view, it was dangerous." Naruto said, staring at the man who suddenly appeared before him. He'd been sitting alone, in a respectable place where you could eat and drink without some drunk throwing a bottle in your face.

"That was before things became interesting." The man said.

Shin.

His name if anyone asked.

Naruto preferred calling him that.

Things have always been interesting. Then again, different people had different tastes. Despite the obvious pain and suffering that comes after wars, some humans, mad people really, still enjoyed it. The likes of Danzo cared for no one but their ambitions.

War was merely a method to expand their influence, to change certain things and to get away with crime. He may not have been at war, but he has often heard the saying 'anything goes at war.' War was war. There was no time for feelings or kindness. The enemy had to be killed.

"I still haven't received your report on Iwa." Naruto was staring at the bottle in front of him. He was drinking using a saucer. The purpose was not to get drunk but enjoy the evening in peace.

"Some of it, I'm sure you've seen…" Shin stared at him curiously. "Iwa's new Bingo book."

"I have."

"I won't ask…but it does seem that the leak came from Konoha. Someone in high places." Shin glanced at the bottles.

He wondered if it was the stuff from the Land of the Toads. It was some excellent stuff. Nothing quite like it. Thinking of it, he felt his throat thirst. He glanced up at Naruto.

The blond wore an amused look.

He frowned. "Iwa thinks that Kumo may try to destroy the Akatsuki for its actions. The problem is, nobody knows where it is based. It has different hideouts, but they are all just empty.

"In war plans, they have already forced the Land of Canyons to join their side, or face an invasion. Worse, If they don't, Iwa will intentionally move some of its forces into the land and use it as a battleground for one of its Jinchuriki. Mushrooms has so far refused and is supposedly speaking to Konoha for protection. Storms, there is no contact. They are trying to avoid it since it is locked in a civil war as far as everyone is concerned. But history will probably repeat itself. Kumo haS apparently roped in the Land of Hot Water. Through that land, you need to pass the nation to get to the Lightning."

It was inevitable, as he had suspected. Of course, as things now stood, the Leaf was going to get dragged. The problem was that while Kumo and Iwa had reasons, Konoha was just going to get caught. But if the Leaf chose not to defend Kusa, it wouldn't necessarily get dragged into the war, unless some battles enter the borders of the Fire Nation.

But for a reason to fight, Konoha may decide to offer its help.

Getting in the war would probably benefit the Leaf. Besides, the money from Kusa would be too attractive to ignore. The Fire damiyo would also pay massively to protect its borders. And not to mention, but perhaps the greatest reason would be to ensure that the smaller countries bordering it were not taken over. If that were to happen, it would put the Leaf in a difficult position.

If Kumo wins heavily against Iwa, it also became a problem. Konoha hasn't had a good relationship with both villages. It had to fight. The outcome, no matter who wins would not suit its survival if it doesn't get involved to twist things in its favor.

"What of Suna?"

Shin shook his head. "Nothing as yet. I think it won't get involved. It will only offer reinforcements to Konoha if there is a need."

Naruto nodded, thinking. War was here. And it was going to be interesting. It had to suit him. Perhaps Danzo would try to make his move during the war. There was no better chance than that. Tsunade had to ensure she stayed safe at all times. Otherwise, that man would pounce.

"Is Jiraiya-sama dead? I met with some of his contacts on my way back here and they told me that he last went into the Storm. His trail went cold after then."

Naruto shook his head. "The hermit is alive. His situation is…" He paused, looking at the entrance.

The Godaime and Shizune.

"Anyway, you need to go to Kumo. Find what you must…Send someone to Kiri…You can take an identity in Kumo and integrate as a member of the village."

"I already have some roots there." Shin said. "It should be easy…" He paused, glancing over his shoulder.

The Godaime Hokage.

He glanced at the sake one more time.

"Hokage-sama…" He greeted, standing up. "You'll come visit?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod.

"Friend?" Tsunade asked as she sat across him.

"Something like that…Met him during my training." Naruto glanced at Shizune. "You're not joining?"

"I have a shift at the hospital. I would have been forced to stay if she was alone." Shizune said, shaking her head slightly.

"Take care of her…"

"Of course." Naruto said with a sharp nod.

He faced the Slug Princess. Staring at her, he realized that they were descendants of the Uzumaki clan. Through his mother and through her grandmother, Mito. She has lost everyone. The Senju clan was extinct, so was the Uzumaki.

And now, her childhood friend, had nearly died.

He smiled sadly. "Alcohol from the land of the Toads…" He poured for her. "There is plenty of it."

Tsunade stared at him. "You've been drinking this and you never shared?"

Naruto smiled. "I mustn't get you used to something you can't get whenever you want." He said shaking his head.

"This is just for today. It is indeed a special occasion…"

Tsunade took the saucer and gulped. She tried to grab the bottle but Naruto snatched it away. "The night is still young…I have heard that you struggle to hold your liquor."

"Who told you that?" She scoffed. "Just give that…"

"I have my sources."

A moment of silence passed. With Tsunade continuing to drink. Naruto joined her.

"Why drinking alone? You do have friends…"

Naruto stared at those eyes of the Hokage. Her tone, curious. It was nice seeing a human. Expressing concern with the usual defenses lowered. "Some times, you just need moments alone. To think about things…"

Tsunade nodded. "I'm going to wake him tomorrow…"

"Restrain him when you do… I'm sure he'll want to cover up for some lost time by going on a rampage along the hot springs, might even try to jump on you…" He laughed, knowing Tsunade would most likely beat him up, despite injuries.

"Not sure that will work." Tsunade shook her head. "How have you been dealing with it?"

Naruto was silent for a couple of moments. "I'd always thought we didn't get that close during our training trip. You know, I had my issues with all the secrets hidden from me… but the human heart is a curious thing. It was sad… truly sad… I thought, I don't want him to die… Still, it is nothing compared to the despair I felt when the Sandaime died. It was the first time I experienced loss. Despite his secrets, the old man had truly been a grandpa. He looked after me. Ensured I had food. I see with you just how busy the job is, but he made time for me. It was truly sad. A part of me, somehow understood your pain. I mean, the aside from Iruka, the Sandaime was the only one I could trust."

Tsunade didn't immediately respond. "It has been difficult." She said, more about their situations than just her.

"Yeah…"

"But more to you…"

"Each with his own challenges…But admittedly, some more than others," Naruto said. "Jiraiya tells me those were not as big when you were young…"

"Do you want to die?" the Hokage asked in a threatening tone.

Naruto smiled, holding up both hands. "I just want to know what it was like in those days. You fought in the second and third wars…"

Tsunade's mask became expressionless. Naruto was going to have it rough. The problem with being powerful meant that you were expected to fill many voids. It was the same thing with Minato and them. They were expected to move through different battlegrounds.

It was death.

Blood and chaos.

"We are out." She said, shaking an empty bottle.

"My house." Naruto suggested, his eyes staring at the Hokage. "There is privacy there…Besides, there is something I want to show you. It is will be a test of my trust in you."

Tsunade stared, suddenly sobered up. She didn't like the sound of his voice.

After a moment, she nodded.

* * *

Groaning slightly with a throbbing head, Tsunade stirred slightly. She massaged her forehead, applying a bit of chakra with her eyes closed. After a moment, she turned to the side. She ignored the unfamiliar scent through her nose. She tried to think of how much she drank last night. She would admit when drunk, she tended to go a little over board.

She usually out drank Shizune, but although just a brat, Naruto had a bottomless pit.

Saying she couldn't take it was just provoking her into a competition.

What about the secret he told her?

It made her uncomfortable just thinking about it. She wanted to beat him for giving her a headache and putting himself in this kind of danger, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't change it. She turned around and faced the unfamiliar ceiling before blinking.

She had been ignoring this for a couple of moments.

She got up, allowing the sheets to drop slightly.

She stared at her bust.

"Oh, fuck no!"

* * *

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto jumped back, with Sakura lunging at him. She wasn't throwing her attacks wildly but was trying to get close enough to hit him. He landed and then waited for her to get closer. She flashed in front of him, slightly above ground, her upper body swinging slightly as she drove a punch toward his face.

Naruto watched it calmly and then dropped down, while lifting up his left hand. He hit Sakura's stretched arm around the wrists, just to make her off balance. Swiftly, he took a single step forward and slammed an open palm on her gut. The hit caused her to gasp for air as she was sent flying backwards. She quickly flipped twice before landing on the ground on both feet.

Naruto didn't wait for her to adjust, he quickly dashed toward her. She jumped back, but she hit the trunk of a tree. Naruto was upon her in a second, lifting into mid-air before twisting around. His right foot cleaved through the air in the blink of an eye, aimed straight at her temple.

Remarkably, Sakura dropped to the ground to avoid the kick. It hit the trunk of a tree. The moment, it did so, she crawled away.

Standing from a good distance, she dropped a sweat when she saw the tree being broken by Naruto's kick. If that had hit her, she would have been having sweet dreams with Sasuke while recovering from a hospital bed.

"What the hell was that?"

"Taijutsu infused with wind style," Naruto landed down, but his eyes glancing around.

Without waiting for Sakura to respond, he jumped into the trees, trying to find Sai who'd suddenly disappeared. But he didn't have enough time as Sakura flashed before him once more. He jumped away from the tree branch. She tore through it, still coming after him. Naruto glanced behind, a tree. He smiled. He waited for the right moment as Sakura jumped up, moving into strike position in mid-air.

Before she could pummel him, Naruto flashed behind the tree. Sakura's punch just tore through it. He raised an eye brow, still impressed as the tree began to fall. Sakura stood on the side, grinning. Obviously proud of her strength.

_I can do it even better, _was it what she was saying?

He heard a small roared and turned to the right: A lion jumped at him. He tried jumping back but creature pounced on him a little too quickly, getting hold of his right hand. A second later, both Sai and Sakura were lunging. The former from his left and the latter from the front. Sai had a kunai. It was attack with intention to kill. Kakashi had been firm on that.

Thinking of the Jonin, he was probably splitting his attention between giggling perversely and watching them. But his attention mainly on the lewd stories written mediocrely.

Glancing at Sakura, he had on thought: he didn't want to get hit by her. He dragged the lion, flipping it towards the kunoichi. It forced her to jump away to avoid being hit. Simultaneously, as Sai jumped onto him, a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. When the Root agent tried to stab him around his shoulder, the clone kicked him on the shoulder, sending him flying away.

Naruto then landed but did not stand within the trees for too long. He disappeared and appeared in the clearing.

A safer place where he could see everything.

"That's enough for today," Kakashi jumped in after both Sakura and Sai intent in continuing. He still held his beloved book.

Well, he is Minato sensei son alright, Kakashi thought of Naruto. It was completely different in how he fought now. Of course, shadow clones were still used but not as excessively as before. Finesse worked better than just trying to overwhelm the opponent. When where they going to sit and talk about Minato? Or the fact that the man had been his sensei? If he didn't bring it, Naruto was unlikely to do so. But Kakashi didn't feel like he was worthy to bring it up. Not after everything he didn't do for the blond.

Failures of a mediocre sensei. Why was this team still even operational? Ah, yes, for war. Tsunade had said there are going to be moments they'd need to go out. Sakura wouldn't be going nonetheless. They didn't have to worry about a medic, she hoped by then, Naruto's jutsu would have been _perfected _or at least operational.

He smiled, at least things have turned out for the better now.

"You truly are strong, Naruto."

Naruto raised an eye brow: It was not the usual fakeness or some sarcastic remark. "Even you are capable of honesty…"

Sai smiled. "Aren't I always?"

"Not with that creepy smile," Sakura was quick to say. Admittedly, Naruto was strong. She hasn't been able to land a clean hit. He'd managed to block her attacks and when it was her punches, he avoided them. "But he is not wrong." She added with frustration.

"Why do you look sad that you didn't hit me?"

"Of course I am!" Sakura made a fist. "I've trained really hard over the past years. I also want to reduce the gap. I don't want to stay too behind."

"You want me to get hit? I'll wake up in the hospital!"

Sai nodded in agreement. "I'd also avoid those punches with all my life…"

"It's not like I wouldn't end up in the hospital either if I got hit by you…" Sakura snorted.

Merciless. He didn't hold back. She had realized with that palm that hit her on her gut. It was a little sad he was willing to pummel her. When he was obsessed with her, he'd never lift a finger. But now, there were women, including Ino. She was worth nothing. Just a teammate obsessing over a loner who abandoned this village and had to be dragged back while kicking and screaming.

"What they are trying to say is that Naruto avoids those because they are powerful… Receiving one hit from you, even from me would be deadly," Kakashi said, eye smiling. "Next time, let us all fight against Naruto."

"Why not against you?"

"I don't want to die."

"So its okay if I die?"

"You can take it," Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "If we all still have energy. Both you and Sakura will then go against Sai."

"That sounds a bit excessive."

Sakura was a bad opponent for him. His jutsu could not restrain her. And then there was Naruto. That was a slightly hopeless case. With everything he's seen, Sai wasn't even sure he'd be able to kill the blond even if he was drugged and barely able to stay on his feet.

"We don't know how things are out there. Tomorrow, you might find yourself surrounded by powerful opponents. You need to be able to navigate through that. If they are too powerful, you need the body reflexes to be able to act accordingly and escape," Kakashi said a bit wisely. "That is it for today."

"Well then…" Sai disappeared. Kakashi followed, in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto placed his hands inside his pockets and started walking away. Sakura ran up to him, looking nervous about something. He noticed. But still said nothing.

"Have you heard anything about Sasuke?"

"Shouldn't you be asking the Hokage?"

"She won't tell me anything."

"If she won't tell her student, what makes you think she would tell me?" He was a bit harsher than intended. He smiled. Placing a hand on her shoulder. "Grow Sakura. Stop this. I'm not saying forget him, I'm saying, stop being a child. Sasuke became a rogue shinobi… Joining a man who led in invasion in this village. Many people died. The Sandaime died. If he was not the last Uchiha, he would have been executed."

"But Sasuke is not bad… sure he joined Orochimaru… but…"

"Stop." Naruto stared expressionlessly at Sakura. "Sasuke is bad. Accept that. You cannot call yourself his friend if you deny that he has mental issues. He was our friend, our teammate. But he betrayed all that. When we saw him, he was talking about killing us and meant it."

After saying that, Naruto walked away from Sakura, leaving her standing still. His mood was a little ruined now. He let loose of a long breath.

He didn't walk far off from the grounds before finding Shikamaru waiting, hands folded. But seemed like a man on a mission, ready to pounce, even though his expression displayed the message, 'I really don't want to be bothered, I want just want to go home and sleep.'

"I knew there was a sudden chill in the air at the training ground," Naruto stared at the Nara. And then walked past him.

Shikamaru followed. "Must have been from the external forces that drove me to even observe your training…"

Naruto glanced, curious. "Now I'm uncomfortable."

The Nara smiled. "That I doubt. Of course, if you were, you'd never show it. You've become quite the master of expressions…" he paused, shaking his head. "No, you have always been. You've always had to mask your true emotions."

If there was danger, it was now. He should have just feigned being summoned and disappear, but Naruto smiled and indulged the Nara.

"Necessary part of my childhood."

"The Kyubi no doubt."

"That is an S-rank secret."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I know, but the one who enacted the law is no longer alive. I don't think it matters anymore anyway. With Iwa's bingo book out…"

"You've read it then…" it was unlikely the others have. But they would soon know that he was a Jinchuriki – if they didn't already know. Honestly, Naruto was not concerned about the reaction. He just didn't talk about it because it has never been a subject.

"I have," Shikamaru nodded. "I'm curious, really. I was trying to ignore it but I had a talk with my father and he opened the door to some questions which demanded answers. Sasuke is back. What happens to him remains to be seen. And you are the son of Konoha's Greatest Hokage. Not to mention, this _revelation _is coming at a time when you are becoming a lot more valuable to the village."

"It makes my future a lot more interesting, doesn't it?"

"Very but depending on your level of intelligence."

"Oh?"

"I've said enough for one day," Shikamaru glanced at him. "Ino is probably going to hound you for more Intel."

"Better avoid her then…" Naruto stopped. "You're not going to tell me what you want me to worry about? I doubt you would have bothered to hunt me just to say all that."

Shikamaru was silent for a couple of moments before speaking. "My father is the Jonin commander. Has a higher position in the village than Hiashi-san. When they want to appoint a new Hokage, my father usually has a say. The Hyuga clan wants to change all that. It wants to dominate internal politics. If you become favourable, they may approach you."

"And of your father?"

"Nothing. He only works for the best of the village as its strategist. If you want to become Hokage, you don't need him. With your relationship with Tsunade-sama, and the coming war, which you will no doubt play a vital role, you'd become unchallenged."

Naruto smiled. Had it been years ago, he'd been thrilled. He'd adored being Hokage after all. But those were childish dreams. He'd only wanted to be recognized by the village. A stupid child could not lead a militant village. Kindness would ruin the village. This was evident in the case of the Sandaime Hokage.

"What does the Nara suggest I do?"

"Nothing... you are not doing now. You don't seem like you have any interest in politics of being Hokage. But that is just based on the impression. If it wasn't for the fact that you have not displayed any ambition at all, I'd say you have no interest in village politics or the Hokage mantle."

"I see," Naruto glanced up for a moment. "Nice chatting with you, Shikamaru. Don't work too hard. It is unlike you."

"Sometimes, one must."

* * *

Hokage Office

"My fair lady." Naruto bowed, smiling slyly at the blonde Hokage.

A pink tint of Tsunade's cheeks was quickly replaced by a murderous intent. She nevertheless didn't say anything. What had she been thinking though? This was bad. Admittedly, she had quite enjoyed herself. She had missed that kind of ecstasy. Perhaps what made it pleasurable was the misery she had compounded herself with over the years and the feeling of being relieved of all that, even if it was for a moment.

She sighed, leaning back to her chair. "You are in a good mood."

Naruto smiled. "Shouldn't I be?"

Tsunade shrugged. That knowing smile irked her a little but she was willing to overlook it. "Danzo tells me he will require your help in rehabilitating Sasuke."

"He mentioned that."

"You understand the situation with Danzo, yes? I want to believe that Jiraiya did not deprive you of important information."

"He did tell me."

"Good," Tsunade paused, thinking. After a moment, she spoke. "Danzo is up to no good. I want you to work undercover. You might have to go to his bases when you go for Sasuke. When that happens, I want you to find out what you can about his activities. One day, we will have to take action against him. For now, there is a war. He may have his uses."

This was what the shinobi world was about – uses. A shinobi was only valuable as his loyalty and strength. No matter how powerful you were, if you were not loyal, you would be disposed of quickly. Naruto did not expect Tsunade to come out directly with this, but she trusted him. Did Danzo consider this when he spoke to her? Maybe. Maybe not. Naruto was not going to ask. Better he kept his cards to his chest.

"I'm ready to assist were possible."

"I will go over the finer details some time. But this is between you and me. Nobody needs to know."

Naruto smiled. "Another secret of ours."

Tsunade glared; she didn't have to think what he meant by that. "Shizune is going to throw a fit," she said to herself.

"We can always keep her quiet. She is an attractive woman. I wouldn't mind."

Tsunade ignored him and then stood up. "This is not why I called you." She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. They disappeared in a flash.

Naruto still didn't know where this place was located. Tsunade kept things secret. Not even Danzo knew. As far as anyone was concerned, Jiraiya was away from the village. He never did stick around for too long after all.

He didn't focus on his surrounding but the Toad Sage sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall with a knee raised, a rather long look on his face. The bandages were still there, mostly wrapped around his reattached arm.

"Woke him up this morning."

"Looks a little lost," Naruto said, walking up to the Sage. "You brought him a young girl to excite him? That always does get him moving."

"I can hear you."

"I didn't think you couldn't," Naruto responded in a flat tone. After a moment, he smiled. "It is nice seeing you awake, Sensei. I'll admit, it was a little sad seeing you beat up to a pulp."

Jiraiya was a powerful shinobi. Even Itachi has stated that the Sannin was not an opponent he wanted to fight. And for good reason. Naruto had seen the Sannin's power at first hand. For someone to beat him to an inch of his life, they must be ridiculously powerful – and that was a frightening thought.

Jiraiya looked at his hand, trying to feel it for a moment before responding.

"I guess you now know that Amegakure is no longer in a civil war."

"The Toads told us as much, but they didn't have any other information to share."

Tsunade stared at the Sannin. She was a little nervous. The thought about there being a truly powerful shinobi in the Rain made her uncomfortable. She did not want another enemy. Not when there was a war.

Jiraiya glanced up for a moment and then stared at Naruto. "You been continuing with your training?"

"Should I have stopped?"

The Sannin shook his head. Smiling a little. "If you continue this way, I wonder just how powerful you'll be in your Prime. Not to mention, I still debate whether you have surpassed me or not."

To this, Tsunade expressed her surprise. "Don't be ridiculous. Naruto is strong but not that powerful."

Jiraiya glanced at her for a moment. He smiled bitterly – his sweet bitter love. "You have not seen him at full force. And I don't mean when using the Kyubi's strength," he paused. "If I had taken you with me, things would have been different. I always thought that I could handle anything I faced."

"You learned your lesson."

"The hard way," Jiraiya said in a bitter tone.

He could have died. He nearly did die. Miserable and full of regrets, having not achieved anything. He couldn't even take credit for Naruto's growth. He did help, but the blond's strength was owed much to his dedication and efforts. Some things had to change or else he would die with his regrets. Laughable that the students he taught could have very well ended his life.

He then explained his gruesome encounter with Nagato, or Pain as he now called himself. It was no happy reunion with a student he once thought dead. No, it nearly cost him his life. Nagato was ruthless. Far from the nice child he had been years ago. The world changed people in many ways. But he had never expected Nagato to become that kind of person. The leader of the Akatsuki for that matter.

"With their actions, no doubt he would take extreme measures to protect where he is headed. If either Kumo or Iwa know, they won't waste time attacking…" Jiraiya said. "It is fine if they are just a group, but when they head a village, it becomes a threat."

Everything was viewed in terms of friendly or foe. For some people, all foes had to be eliminated. You could not afford to become powerful. Power made others extremely jealous and nervous to the point of plotting your downfall, even when you are minding your own business. Uzushiogakure had not threatened anyone. It never fought in wars, but the village was still destroyed because some greedy bastards felt threatened. Fear was a corrupt feeling for a shinobi.

"We considered that," Tsunade said. "We have so far kept everything secret and have been watching out for them."

"But we do need to do something. There is something that Nagato is planning to do. This mercenary jobs have been done for a purpose."

"We will consider that," Tsunade nodded. "Rest for now. Later, I want to see you move to see if everything works well. I don't recommend anything taxing to the body."

Jiraiya nodded and faced Naruto. "We need to talk."

"We will," Naruto said. Tsunade pulled him out of the room. They stepped into a passage. This was definitely an underground facility. Anbu? Maybe. They were the most secretive bunch after all.

"Jiraiya is going to be so heart broken when I tell him abou…"

He was not given the chance to finish as Tsunade grabbed him by his throat, slamming him into a wall. "You are not going to tell anyone, got it?"

"Hey," Naruto smiled softly – a bit purposefully – while putting his hand on the Godaime Hokage's bust. "I'm just laughing. Besides, I understand the dynamics of things."

Tsunade glanced at the hand pressing against her bust. For a second, she thought of about the night but quickly shut off the thoughts. She pulled away from the Jinchuriki.

"Good."

"You still don't have to be mean, you know." Naruto was now following the Hokage from behind. "It's not like I forced you."

"I was drunk."

"So, was I."

"Then, there is no need to talk about it. But I cannot pretend it didn't happen. Let us just make sure it never occurs again."

"You were thinking it might happen again?"

Tsunade shot him a look. Naruto quickly raised both hands, smiling. "I still can't make any promises."

* * *

With Lee twisting just above him, Naruto raised both hands, crossing them to block the incoming attack. Lee's right foot slammed into his hands, forcing him to slide backwards. The Chunin quickly flashed to the ground, and then took a single step forward, lifting up his knee. Naruto blocked this by raising his left knee. The knees collided in mid-air, neither winning.

Lee quickly launched another strike, jabbing a left hook toward Naruto's temple. He quickly removed himself from the green beast, landing a foot away.

The second he touched down the ground, Lee flashed below, his left hand on the ground as balance as his right foot swept through the ground. Naruto quickly jumped up to avoid being swept off the ground. He quickly launched a counter by trying to slam the back of his right foot on Lee's shoulder, but the Chunin fell to the ground and rolled to the right before jumping up to straighten up.

At that moment, Gai clapped both his hands, grinning madly as he walked up to the two.

"Your youth truly shines brightly, Naruto-kun!" the Jonin exclaimed. "While Lee has speed, your reflexes are sharper and surprisingly, your raw strength is better than I'd thought."

"I trained hard but admittedly, I've been taking it easy on physical training."

"You can always join me and Lee."

Naruto smiled. "I can't compete with you two on that part. Your bodies are hardened through years of training. But that is to be expected given your use of the Gates of Life." He said. "I guess that should be it for now. I will come back when I need to see something again."

"Always, Naruto-kun!" Lee said happily.

A couple of more words and Naruto picked up his coat, ready to walk away from the group. Once more, Neji was following him. Naruto didn't say anything. It was curious. The Hyuga always did this whenever he visited this team. There was something that was bugging him.

"What does the Hyuga want with me?"

Neji shook his head. "It is not the Hyuga but me." He glanced at Naruto for a moment and then spoke again. "But there are some whispers within the clan about you."

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eye brow. "And you are not going to tell me?"

Neji hesitated for a moment before speaking. "As you might have noticed, the clan has been trying to gain more political influence in the village. Without both the Senju and Uchiha clan, they see themselves as the most powerful clan in the village."

The Hyuga clan does hold one of the three Great Doujutsu. So, the claim could not be said to be false. Politically, the clan was powerful. In another world, that would amount to something. But a shinobi village was a dictatorship. Only a weak Kage without a spine would allow a clan to usurp their power.

"Where do I fit in all these?"

"You are not ignorant of the fact that there are whispers about who your parents are." Neji looked ahead.

It was a little amusing that after all the hate, the villagers now didn't know what to do. And the clans were only starting to shift now. But as he confirmed with Hiashi, they knew this already – they just didn't care to do anything.

"If it does get confirmed, it changes things. You are also growing stronger, and the shinobi will eventually respect you for that, if they don't already. And not to mention, you are a Jinchuriki."

"Ah, so someone wants to make a play," Naruto said with a smile. "I have no interest in such games."

"I expected as such," Neji said. "But it does not change anything. You exist. Your name will continue to be cemented within the village even if no one wants to admit it."

"That is only good news to me."

Neji glanced at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I just thought you should know. You seem like you have much already."

"This is surprising."

Neji shrugged. "It's just a rational thought. I cannot deny that you have played a part in my current status," he said.

"You have my thanks," Naruto said before disappearing along gusts of wind.

* * *

It was becoming customary for him to be whisked away by Anbu. He was not complaining about it. He couldn't have things either way. Building a rap sheet was important. Shinobi respected power. Whether people liked him or not, if he continued to prove his power, they would respect him. A weak man commanded nothing. They had clapped for him at the Chunin exams because he had displayed some impressive strength and tenacity. Then again, shinobi had always been a little indifferent toward him. If they were the ones who hated him, the majority at least, he probably would not have lived this long.

"Another mission?"

Tsunade nodded.

Shizune walked up to him and handed him a scroll.

"We have received Intel about a Jinchuriki from Kiri. The Mist originally had two Jinchurikis but the other one had gone AWOL and it is still trying to find him. We wouldn't get involved but we received this Intel because Kumo is also in the hunt. We can't let them get another Jinchuriki."

It would only draw Kiri into the war. As far as things stood, the Mist was unlikely to get involved. It was safe away and no one would probably think of attacking it. It has had its fair share of tragedies. Not that it mattered to anyone. At the moment, it was just not a threat to anyone.

"The Raikage will stop at nothing to gain advantage over the others."

"For Ai, nothing matters to a shinobi than power. He listens to power and not words. And of course, he will always do anything to gain that power, even if it means provoking war," Tsunade explained, shaking her head.

"That is just how most hardened shinobi think."

"Regardless, we can't let him do as he pleases. I have already sent a message to Kirigakure. This is just to avoid confrontation between the two and perhaps gain an ally. If you come across their shinobi, you will show them that scroll. It is from the Mizukage. If they have already received the message, they will be expecting you."

Naruto only nodded.

"There is of course, another reason you are going."

Naruto smiled. "Isn't there always something in the underneath?"

"The Jinchurki is rumoured to be at a village that was once an ally to Konoha – Tsuchigumo village. Within the village, there is a powerful Kinjutsu that is capable of destroying an entire village. You are to retrieve that at all costs. Destroy it if possible. We don't know if Kumo knows about it. But we cannot risk it. This will be your primary mission.

"You might come across shinobi from Kumo. Don't fight them if it cannot be helped. We don't want to end up losing you too. You are after all, going alone in this one. I trust it will not be too much for you. Given the risks involved, the mission will be S-rank."

"I will check out the risks."

"I trust you will." Tsunade said. "The men who attacked you and Neji. We found out that they are from Kumo. Someone fed them information about your whereabouts. I think it was Danzo. We couldn't even get anything from them, but that is we have so far. You need to be careful. If there is danger, I trust you know how to escape."

"You wouldn't trust me if you didn't think I didn't know how."

Tsunade stared at him. "I wouldn't send just anyone alone. I wouldn't even send Kakashi alone in this mission. If you think you need a partner, let me know so I can get someone to back you up because once you depart from this village, you will be alone."

More and more, he was becoming more like a lone wolf. It was not the kind of venture he wanted to perfect as a profession. There was a still a team. But useless, for now. When the war does come around, things would be necessary. For now, he could hold this burden. Because, it came with his power. This was the burden of being powerful. He was playing the role Jiraiya would normally play.

But for his growth, Naruto would embrace it. He just had to play it smart. Because if Kumo sends heavy hitters, they'd try to capture him as well. His entry in Iwa's bingo book with the status of being a Jinchuriki means that he would attract attention. But the more damage he does, the more fearsome his reputation becomes. And that was what he wanted.

"I know how to function alone. It is more preferable in this kind of danger. When do I leave?"

"Now."

"I'll go prepare."

"It is important you succeed, Naruto. For the sake of this village. But, don't risk your life."

"Of course."

He'd never put his life in the line, not for the sake of Konoha. This cruel village did not deserve his life. He could not afford it. Of course, such thoughts would be considered treasonous if he ever expressed them loudly.

* * *

"I was afraid you might not show." Naruto said to Konohamaru at the village gates. He'd called the boy to come over so he could give him something.

"You mentioned jutsu." Konohamaru grinned.

"Must you always think about jutsu?"

"They are cool!"

"But not everything for a shinobi. I have told you many times. Jutsu is not always everything."

"But Ni-san," Konohamaru stared. "Kakashi sensei is famous for having copied over a thousand jutsus!"

Naruto sighed. Well, that was particularly true. Having been a student of the Jonin at some point, Naruto knew that. His Ninjutsu arsenal was what has made him famous, but still, take away the Sharingan and Kakashi becomes normal. Still powerful, but no longer fearsome.

He grabbed his small backpack and removed a scroll from it. He threw it at Konohamaru. "Fire based jutsus. Wind is a little more difficult. I'll need to be around. You can ask Kakashi if you get stuck."

Konohamaru nodded. "When are you going to return?"

"In a couple of days."

"You are always going out on missions these days. And it is always alone."

Naruto just shook his head and then took a step closer to the boy. He placed a hand on his head. "Stay safe, Konohamaru."

And with that, he disappeared along gusts of winds.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me." Naruto said to no one in particular. He was sitting beside a small fire, late in the night in lands far away from the Hidden Leaf.

Orochimaru crept out of the darkness but did not get closer. He leaned against the trunk of a tree, hands folded across his chest.

"I was hoping you'd sleep, Naruto-kun. It would have been much easier to disable you and take you back to my lab for some experiments."

"It is thoughts like that which give me sleepless nights in such territories."

"Cautious… how things change… kukukuku…" Orochimaru laughed before speaking again, pouting slightly. "I guess I'll have to wait for next time to get you."

"You are not gonna have a go at me now?"

He wouldn't be against it. He could unleash his powers and cut off the snake's head. The bounty on Orochimaru's head could close some financial gaps. Doing S-rank missions did help his pockets but he still did need more.

"It didn't end well for me last time," Orochimaru said with contempt flashing across his face.

"Wow," Naruto glanced at the Sannin. "Even you learn."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Sasuke-kun seems to be still struggling. But I did have a chat with him."

Naruto's expression did not change. But this was troubling. It only meant that Orochimaru was in Konoha when he left and he had managed to track him down. The snake and Danzo have always had some questionable relations. But Naruto didn't want to believe that Danzo would willingly conspire with Orochimaru when things are like this. For the war hawk, the Sannin was useful dead than alive.

"I'm surprized Danzo allowed you closer and that you recovered quickly."

"He didn't have a choice. He was not willing," Orochimaru stared at Naruto. The blond had not moved. Hardly even kept his eyes at him. It was the occasional glance. What seemed to attract his attention the most were the burning flames.

"Did you get to Guren?"

"No," Orochimaru frowned. "She was my secondary goal. I could get to her but I would not have been able to escape the village."

Disappointing really. Guren would have become a rather stable host. His current host was already failing. He could not even afford to fight in this body. It would break down quickly. He would need to move away from this to focus on experimenting on another body that would be capable of holding his body. But a nagging problem remained – Naruto still held the only key to his ninjutsu.

Of course, there was another method to get his hands back. But it was a long and complicated one.

"What do you want Orochimaru?"

"No need to be hasty," Orochimaru grinned. Nearly licking his lips. "So tell me Naruto, what happened to the Sanbi?"

Naruto stared for a moment before staring back at the flames. "Who knows?"

"Kukukukukuku," Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm trying to understand your motives. But I can't figure it out. Neither Danzo. But I know, the Sanbi is no longer where it once was. That boy Yukimaru. He has special chakra that allows him to control the three tails. We never got around it because he was weak and needed some help to harness the power."

"No doubt it became a little irrelevant with Sasuke around. The Sharingan would grant you the power to control even a Bijuu through Genjutsu," Naruto responded quietly. "It still does not answer the question."

"I was just curious… and to tell you something…" The Sannin smirked. "Danzo is working on something to try to get Suna and Iwa fighting. He wants them involved in the war rather than stay still."

"Hardly surprising but why are you here Orochimaru?" the last time the Sannin had warned to make his life a misery. He'd gotten some nightmares over it.

"You don't want me to stick around? And I thought we could be friends given that you are all secretive and working with Danzo," Orochimaru feigned a hurt look. "But I just want to let you know that I am watching you. I know things. And I have not forgotten: you will lie on my table and become my experiment. That is after you have given me the mask."

"If you knew anything, you'd compel me to give you the mask."

"Kulukuku… I'm not in a hurry."

"Tell me, do you think I could let you leave? Is there any reason I should even let you continue breathing?" He stood up, facing the Sannin with a cold look, ready to pounce.

"Don't be overconfident, child!"

Orochimaru released a burst of killing intent. It was a bone chilling feeling. A normal person would have gotten down to grovel. In some years ago, this intense feeling of despair leading to death had him choking, trembling like he was on the North butt-naked. But he had experienced too many things to be afraid of Orochimaru's killing intent. He contemplated releasing his, but then shook his head – it was not worth it. A rational thought was not to give a vengeful snake more reasons to hate him.

"Perhaps," he released a long breath and then settled down. "It doesn't work well for my conscious knowing that you are getting away. You are only going to be a problem for me in the future if not handled. Well, there is always tomorrow."

Besides, he could not afford to deviate from his mission objective. There were more dangerous battles ahead of him. And he had to be ready for it. He didn't know if he would have to face any of Kumo's Jinchuriki, but there was a possibility.

"You do have something I want… all could be forgiven if you just gave me the mask."

"Not happening. If it was possible, I'd take those hands and burn them. But that is part of the soul… I can only go as far as to seal them away." Of course, it was unnecessary to do so as they were already sealed away.

"I tried… we will have to do it the difficult way… kukukukukukuku…" Orochimaru laughed as he slipped into the darkness.

Honestly, that laughter made Naruto uncomfortable.

Little things mattered. To simply assume that secrecy was guaranteed would result in rattling discoveries. Orochimaru was perhaps one of the most knowledgeable shinobi alive. He knew too many things. A dangerous person. But the danger was lessened because of his arrogance. He displayed caution a moment a earlier – but that was merely a momentary façade. Once he was in a host that didn't pain him, he'd be back to his original groove – banging on every door. As long as he kept his hold on the mask, he would not amount to much.

The war of information was nevertheless one he would not win. Not when it came to spreading it. He was severely lacking in that match. Any attempt to fight the misinformation campaign with the snake would result in severe burns. He couldn't have it. He needed a plan. A concrete plan on how to deal with the snake before things became lethal for him.

Danzo could be controlled – for now at least. No, anticipated. Now he knew how the war hawk functioned. Tsunade's mission was nothing he hadn't anticipated.

"Plotting is not for those without the means."

Naruto raised an eye brow, hearing the voice of the Kyubi. He wanted to question why the Bijuu wanted to talk about it – but it was better to just indulge the flow than question it.

"Apparently," the burning flames produced heat. A fire in the middle of nowhere was just a torch to attract attention. He was nonetheless not bothered by the thought. "And I'm lacking any of that."

"It is not impossible."

"But it requires money. Any activity requires some funds. I have no money… None to plan for any major activity."

For a Bijuu none of that mattered. He was not human. Power dictated everything. But Naruto could still use that to his opportunity. With each day, he was growing to understand more about the blond. After all, he saw more than anyone else.

"But I know I don't necessarily have to have the money. You merely need people who have money to back you up."

"Who are you thinking of?"

"I think I shall move my play to the Fire Capital. The Feudal Lord was a known admire of my father. Will see if he admires me as well."

* * *

Two Days Later

Tsuchigumo

This was supposed to be a village, but there was nothing – just the lasting effects of destruction. It didn't seem like a great battle had occurred here. It could not have been the power of a Bijuu. The destruction would have been a little more raw. This was gentle. It seemed like the Jutsu Tsunade feared had been used on this village. Intel was scarce. He didn't know who had the jutsu. He'd have to scout. But there was no need. There was nothing here. At least at first glance.

The shinobi world was like this. Destruction. The thirst for power. Even those living in peace were destroyed because they had a bit of power. Yet, without power, you became prey. Both Iwa and Kumo displayed this predator mentality more often than most. This was why everyone desired to be the strongest. When you are the strongest, you dictate the terms. Nobody does this to you – you do unto others. Such was life. He was born into this world; into this system. And it was the same system that saw his clan annihilated – and the Uchiha facing extinction.

Unlike with him, to be truly Uzumaki, there couldn't be any dilution to the blood. Any dilution and he would lose the qualities. But there was no half-baked Uchiha. The work of a bloodline. It was sad he could not revive a truly Uzumaki generation by only the essence of it.

Naruto shook his head, and held his hands together to try to focus. Kurama spoke the second he closed his eyes.

"You can sense it too, can't you?"

"The power of a Bijuu…" Naruto frowned slightly. "But this destruction was not caused by a Bijuu…"

"And that confuses you?"

"Just makes me unsure. Sometimes the senses can be fooled."

"Humans," Kurama shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you that there are two Jinchuriki not far from here."

"You could have said that before."

It could only be Kumo. Kiri's Jinchuriki was supposed to be alone. There could not be two. Even if he was there, it meant that he was late and Kumo had already reached him. Could have been the ones to do this?

"Where are they?"

"You are capable of locating them yourself."

Naruto released sigh and then sat on the ground, gathering natural energy. Sometimes he wished he was a natural sensory type of shinobi. Then, he wouldn't have to depend on Senjutsu. His tracking skills were bad even. He needed to refine those.

After a moment, he stood up and then started running.

* * *

Yugito suddenly halted, turning to look at the direction of Tsuchigumo village. She jumped from the tree and landed on the ground, leaving her teammates hopping through the trees as she stayed behind.

She frowned, feeling a presence rushing toward them. The person was purposefully letting them know they were coming – and it was not a normal person. And he/she was coming in tremendous speed. Trying to run off wouldn't get them too far before they were caught. Personally, she was against the idea of putting a tail between her legs and the run off. She was confident. Maybe a little too confident but with good reason.

She glanced at the others who also stopped. Utakata was out cold, being gently held by Omoi. She hadn't expected any danger. Since they have already dealt with the Hunter-nin from Kiri. This place was remote, the chances of shinobi from the Great Nations wandering here for missions were slim.

"Someone is coming."

"I sense it too," Samui shifted, her expression displaying none of her thoughts. "And he wants us to know he is coming."

"Enemy?"

"Could be," Yugito adopted a thoughtful look. "Regardless, if it is not someone from Kumo, we can't let them see him. There was not supposed to be eye witnesses."

Hard core orders. No witnesses. Anyone who saw them was supposed to be eliminated and any traces of their presence was supposed to be removed. This so mask their actions and to have the element of surprise in the war.

"What if it is someone from Kiri? And they have also called for support? Wont we end up having to fight the whole of Kiri? That could lead to its destruction."

Karui glared at Omoi. "Your over imagination is reaching new heights."

"Well, tell me I'm lying? If Kiri knows, we have to stop them from telling others and the only way to do it is to erase the village."

"You are talking about killing thousands of people!"

"It starts with just one, then two… before you know it, it is hundreds."

Yugito released a long sigh. "Go hide, Omoi. With him. Don't come out unless told."

The man nodded and then disappeared into the shades of the trees.

"Don't take any action before my command. If he doesn't realize Omoi, we will decide the level of threat and decide what is best."

A couple of seconds later, the leaves blew to the sides as gusts of wind started to pick up. The wind became stronger, pulling up branches to the sides, turning the trees. The three Kumo Jonin jumped back to avoid the trees. The second they touched down, a twisting tornado appeared in a flash. When the wind cleared, Naruto was standing still, hands inside his coat.

'I see you learned something from that pervert.'

'That's not it,' Naruto shook his head, eyes on Yugito. 'It is just my Wind Style Shunshin. I added a little more chakra than normally.'

No doubt, this person before him was the Jinchuriki of the Two-tails. He didn't like it one bit. The thing he has learned with Bijuus was that they could sense each other even within a host. It posed a problem for him since he held two Bijuus within him.

'Tell the Bijuu within that woman to keep its mouth shut about Isobu.'

'Why should I do that?'

'Kumo's Jinchiriki are known for being closer to their Bijuus. If that woman gets told that I have two Bijuus, she is going to let the Raikage know. We cannot allow that to happen. Pass on the message and let the Bijuu know that iifit lets it slip, I'll rip it out of its host and seal it within me.'

'I like you better when you are being cold hearted.'

'A necessary part that must be played in this situation,' Naruto shrugged.

If it got out, it would result in predicaments he was not willing to face at this moment. It could also attract more attention toward him from power hungry vultures. He didn't need to be hunted. The least of his worries was the reaction from Konoha.

"If I am not mistaken, you are Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi," Yugito said, in a flat tone.

What was he doing here? Did he know about their mission? Was Konoha working with Kiri? Did he come here because he knew about the Jinchuriki they had taken? There were many questions, but Yugito was not going to try anything – at least not until she has ascertained of his motives. For now, she could be on guard. If possible, she'd rather not fight the host of the most powerful Bijuu.

"And recently revealed, the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Samui added.

"Ni Yugito, Samui and Karui…" Naruto paused, wondering if he should say anything about the man hiding.

"You know us all?"

"Why shouldn't I know? Information is power in the shinobi world. It makes it easier to handle enemies."

"I didn't think we were enemies."

"We are not allies either. But given the history between the two villages, it is better to shift toward the caution side."

"Indeed…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I was on a mission to Tsuchigumo to investigate something when I came across its destruction. The only trail led me to you… but there is reason to believe you did not cause the destruction."

"We did not." Yugito stared. "That does solve your enquiry? We have to return to our village."

"I didn't have a question… so there is nothing to be solved, but…" he took a single step forward and then blurred out of existence.

Yugito reacted faster than her teammates. She flashed in front of him, holding out her right hand, bring him to an abrupt halt.

"It seems you know."

Naruto smiled. "Well, the Jinchiriki is what attracted me to here. Kumo is getting a little out of hand. You must have already killed the Kiri Hunter-nin since I was supposed to meet up with them…"

"What do you want?"

Naruto jumped back, creating some breathing room between him at Yugito. "You did not fight him… so what happened in that village?"

"None of your concern."

"I see," Naruto said. "I was supposed to help Kiri retrieve the Jinchuriki. How do you suppose I deal with this? Take in mind, if I let you leave like this, Kumo gains a powerful _weapon."_

"Let us?" Samui asked with a raised brow. Did he think he could take them all? The fact that he was the host of the Kyubi should not make him that arrogant.

"It would be disadvantageous to Konoha if I permitted this to happen without trying to stop it. We cannot simply say I must let this side because we don't want war with Kumo. A war is already going to happen."

"You think its right to just pile up the damages?"

"Damages?" Naruto smiled. "This is the problem with shinobi. You all think whatever you do is right and just as long as it is for your village. You are kidnapping a shinobi of Kiri and I would be wrong to stop you? This is ridiculous. You have no sense of right or wrong… well," he stopped smiling, his expression becoming flat. "Right and wrong have not really mattered in the shinobi world. Whoever is powerful is right and is the one to write history."

Whether he was talking sense didn't matter here. Yugito had orders. Her personal feelings didn't come into it. Even if she brought those into play. Whatever was to be benefit of Kumogakure was right.

"We were not planning on letting you leave if you knew our mission." Yugito said, taking a stance. "I would rather avoid a battle against a fellow Jinchuriki but we are on the opposing sides."

Naruto did not take a stance. He measured them all. He could not risk getting held up in a fight with Yugito while the other ran. Of course, if they ran and he captured Yugito, she could always be used as an exchange with Kumo for Kiri's Jinchuriki.

He'd been told to avoid Kumo if it was possible. But he could not really avoid this situation, could he? He simply could not just walk away – not from this. He hoped Tsunade would welcome his decision here. Danzo would no doubt applaud it. He'd even go as far as to frown that he hadn't killed all these other and capture Kumo's Jinchuriki for Konoha.

"Raw power doesn't always solve all problems. I have no need to fight you. Besides, you are a Jinchuriki and I have no back-up. It is best to be on the side of caution…" Naruto clasped his hands. "People without power use tactics. Those with power depend on their overwhelming strength to oppress. I will not fight you. That is the best thing I can do here to avoid a bit more angry reaction from Kumo."

Cautious, Yugito took a single step back. She didn't have a pleasant feeling. But she was still confident.

"Illusionary Mist."

A thick mist started to spread out, a bit quickly. Allowing themselves to get caught in the mist would be stupid. They wouldn't be able to see clearly.

"Spread out!"

"If you do that, it will be easy to pick up all of you."

The thick mist had some dense chakra. It made it difficult to sense any presence. Yugito couldn't sense anyone in fact, nor could she see anything. But she was certain, Naruto's voice was coming all over. Had he made those Kage Bushin?

The thought halted in the throat when she became engulfed in a grey place. An image of her younger self, crying, in pain as she tried to learn to control her power. It felt real. A bit too real. Her heart pounded. The torture. The cold nights she spent alone with an aching body. She snarled seeing those images. The flashes of her past. It made her angry and sad. She had gone through the worst conditions to be here.

"Genjutsu…" she gritted her teeth. A wide scale genjutsu that worked differently. But what if she escaped the genjutsu? She would still be in the mist. Who would even make something so nasty?

Matatabi snapped her out of it. She quickly jumped up into the air, looking over at the area where the mist covered. The distance was huge. It wouldn't be simple escaping.

She flashed her eyes to the edges of the mist. Clones – Naruto's clones. They surrounded the mist. He was trying to stop everyone from escaping.

Yugito landed atop of a tree. The moment she did so, she flinched. She sensed a presence behind but no attack came.

"I wish we'd met under different circumstances. Next time we meet, it will probably be in battle, war perhaps."

He burst into a cloud of smoke.

And the mist started to disperse. Yugito flashed down, to the ground, searching around, but there was no sign of Naruto.

_Omoi_

She twisted around, to have a look at him. His back was pressed against the trunk of a tree, blood gushing out of his throat, his own sword stabbed through it, pinning him to the tree.

Was he alive or dead? More importantly, was Naruto too far away?

If Omoi was hurt, then Naruto got the Jinchuriki. They would have failed the mission. Ai was not going to be happy. She hated this. Her teammate was down, but she couldn't focus on it, she had to try to salvage the mission.

"Take care of him… I'm going to try to track him down!" She said through gritted teeth.

Yugito disappeared in a blur. She next appeared atop of a tree, her eyes scanning the area trying to get a feel of Naruto's chakra. She deeply frowned, she could sense multiple chakra signatures moving to different directions. And they belonged to the same person. He was obviously doing this to stop her from following because she couldn't pick which to follow.

She cursed silently before turning around.

Failure.

Ai wasn't going to be amused.

* * *

**I'd planned for something a bit more 'energetic' in terms of fighting scenes, but this was the best I could do. Most interesting things will happen in chapter 8. From chapter 9 we have the war until chapter 14 or 15, depending on whether i delete some scenes I have worked out.**

**The omnipresent Sage**


	8. Chapter 8

Thwarted, and again by the Hidden Leaf. Last time, he'd barked and growled and the Leaf and tucked in a tail between its legs and bowed to the pressure. He'd ended up being fooled but the Leaf had bended to avoid war. This time around, events would not unfold in the same fashion. There was already war. Demands would be a pointless exercise.

But still, this sounded like it was personal. It could not be that Konoha would always get in the way. What kind of a game was the Leaf even playing? Hadn't it already announced it was going to stand in the way of the Iwagakure? There was of course no chances of him working with Iwa. They had to go to war to settle their issues.

Ai glanced at Yugito and then spoke. "I expected better from you. We could have added another arsenal to our strength."

"I should have done better."

"How powerful was he?"

"We didn't actually engage him in a battle. But he is powerful."

There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto was a powerful shinobi. It was a fact that he stood before her team without even looking worried. He had engaged them with a purpose and executed it to perfection.

"You're dismissed. Go prepare for war."

"Hai."

They still had two Jinchuriki but it would be a problem if Konoha takes the Six-Tails, a war defining moment. The one with the overwhelming strength always won a war.

"Mabui."

"Raikage-sama?"

"Write a letter to the Hokage and ask her if she is trying to provoke war."

"Aren't we already at war? Konoha and Kumo have never been allies."

"I know that. I just want to know if they are doing this to get the Jinchuriki or to get Kiri to back them. Kiri may be weak, but it becomes another thing when they combine with Suna to back Konoha."

There was that possibility and it didn't leave him with happy thoughts. To know now was better than knowing in the climax of the war. If those two were going to get involved, deterrence action would have to be taken.

* * *

With Naruto slumped on the chair in front of her desk, Tsunade went through his brief report on his mission. As she read, she glanced toward him, more and more impressed by his maturity. After a couple of minutes, she placed the report down and stared at him.

He was not exactly becoming like his father. They were different beings. Not like the Sandaime but perhaps possessed a bit of their character. If Kakashi had been a little serious, maybe Naruto's growth would have occurred long ago. He had the capacity to learn. He was no genius. But a husk that could be filled up with all forms of knowledge and skills, and the chakra pools to make him flexible as a shinobi in all forms of ninja arts.

"How confident are you against another Jinchuriki?"

That he possessed the strongest Bijuu was meaningless if he could not control the power. What was of material importance was the control and the ability to effectively use all that power. Large chakra reserves did not equate a better fighter. In his younger days, Naruto had proved as much.

"I cannot lose."

"I'm serious here."

"So am I."

He was almost nonchalant about the response. Arrogance? Overconfidence? It didn't feel like this person had allowed those demons to crawl into his spine. But his responses still bothered her.

"Why?"

"Because I know how to fight them in their transformed state. Perhaps the Raikage's brother would be a problem. He is a skilled shinobi without deploying his Bijuu's power. But because I know that, I wouldn't necessarily want to fight him in that state. I'd immediately force him to transform and use my ace."

"Fuinjutsu…" Tsunade frowned deeply. She didn't know to what extent Naruto had developed his skills. His right arm was a genius example of fuinjutsu. Moving on from this subject, Tsunade allowed herself to smile. "You did well. I'm sure Ai will now be thinking he has to deal with us. Consider us already at war now."

"Predictably."

A smile graced the Slug Princess, yet, with a hint of sadness. She was happy he has grown, but sad that the Hokage mantle appeared to be a dream forsaken. It was puzzling how things could have changed, just given how he had passionately spoken about it back then. Childish passion? But it was that innocent dream that brought her back here.

"You know, you'd make a fine Hokage. You are not a genius like your father or Hiruzen, but your application of knowledge is outstanding. In your prime, you will be a monster of a shinobi…" she paused, pushing her chair back. "But I guess that is not something this village deserves."

Naruto's mask did not slip, not even a little. He glanced up for a moment and then stood up, walking toward the window with his hands folded across his back. Staring at his reflection, he responded.

"Reaction to every action. But we shall see what the future holds. I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, that is a fact."

"Yes."

"What is important now is war. You must put your focus on leading the village. You don't want to be the only Hokage who has a record of losing a war."

Tsunade snorted. "My predecessors had skilled shinobi to work with."

"It is the fault of the village that this current generation can't surpass the old."

"Blame the Sandaime and his peace ideals. I swear you wouldn't think he was a student of the Nidaime."

"He was _your _sensei…" Naruto pressed. "But recent events haven't helped matters. The Loss of the Uchiha clan, the Kyubi rampage and the Sound invasion. Skilled shinobi like Orochimaru and Itachi have departed."

"Misfortune has been on our side…" Tsunade smiled sadly. "But we must make do with what we have."

"Indeed," Naruto agreed. "What happens to Utakata and Hotaru?"

"I'm going to send them to Kiri. Should strengthen an alliance."

"Danzo is not going to agree to that."

Tsunade shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We don't need another Jinchuriki… Kumo is not going to know about your secret, is it? It would cause a problem."

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said. "I made sure of it. I'm aware of the kind of problem it would cause."

Tsunade glanced at him and then stared at her desk. She was sharply aware of those feelings toward the Hidden Leaf. Maybe what was the cause of concern in the scenario was the attitude of the villagers toward Jinchuriki.

"If you ever need to talk about it, feel free to come to me. My door is always open for you."

"I'd be more pleased if it was your window."

It didn't take a second for the slug princess to process the meaning of his not so subtle hint. "Shouldn't you be playing with those your age?"

Naruto shrugged. "Age is meaningless to a shinobi. Power, experiences, and responsibilities determine 'age.' You should know this better."

"Some of us like to keep illusion of normalcy."

"For civilians not shinobi. Perhaps my thought of shinobi is just a little too much," he said. "I think I'm fine nonetheless. But thank you for the offer."

* * *

With war on the horizon, time was up for lingering within the streets of this village. The treacherous bloody dance that was war would lead to his disappearance and the start of a new journey. Things would certainly be different without the war. It was going to be a cold death battleground, but a necessary stepping stone for his dreams. Sacrifices had to be made. In this world, you always had to give out something to gain something. Pacifists only lost everything they held valuable because they refused to make the hard decisions.

Naruto released a long breath, and settled on the ground, below the shade of a tree. He'd been training. It has only been a day since he returned, but with no injuries, there was no reason he should not train. He needed to be ready for his future plans. Without power, he could not do it all. He was nonetheless not ignorant that power did not solve everything. But it was the principle requirement, for a shinobi.

Seeing Konohamaru walk toward him, he looked up for a moment. It was about time he wrapped up this, but he did believe he had done enough.

He stood up, putting on a small smile on his face. Understandably, he was not as close as he was with the boy. But deep attachment was not necessary for him to impart skills and knowledge.

"This will be my last lesson to you, Konohamaru. So, I want you to listen very carefully. As I will change my approach to teaching you."

Konohamaru looked at him with confusion. "Why last?"

"Because I won't be teaching you anymore."

"Why?"

The children didn't know about war. They didn't have to worry about it. They were not going to fight. "There is war coming. In the coming days, I wont be in this village but busy. Even after the war, I will not have time for this. Your dream is to become Hokage and I want you to succeed. But power determines a Kage. If you are weak, you will not become one. Knowledge is important, so is power to force things. A little difficult for you to understand but at least you will understand this lesson."

Konohamaru stared, wondering where this was going. He already knew about the coming war. But he knew, Naruto no longer spoke about becoming Hokage. He shook his head. Best to focus on his training.

"The Sandaime Hokage was great, in terms of Ninjutsu at least. Each Hokage has had something special about them. Your grandfather was great because he could use all five basic elements. He understood jutsu far better than anyone. Even without a bloodline, he still managed to be famed as a God of Shinobi. You have immense chakra, but you lack control. You want to attack first without thinking. You will die in battle. Your grandfather was not like that. He was smart. A genius and used his mind well.

"But that is not what I want to teach you," he motioned for Konohamaru to sit down as he did so as well. "Take Gai for an example, what is his weakness?"

"He doesn't use Ninjutsu."

"It is not necessarily a weakness. What makes that a weakness?"

Konohamaru stared.

"Gai is fast, he'd probably beat you before you even get the chance to weave hand signs. He is also a short-distance fighter, meaning he needs to be closer to fight you. A person who is mediocre at best with Taijutsu despite a huge Ninjutsu arsenal, will likely lose against Gai if they allow him to get close. The weakness with Gai is that if he is fighting against someone with Genjutsu, he is likely to lose despite his power." Naruto paused. "So, if you are fighting Gai, what do you do?"

"Use Genjutsu!"

"Why?"

"He uses Taijutsu?"

"Chakra… from where I stand, I would say, someone like Lee has the same chakra levels of a civilian. They don't do chakra training because they can't use it. Understand the weakness and know how to exploit it. Against a short distance fighter, you keep your distance, if you are not confident." Naruto said. "Now, what is my weakness?"

"You have none!"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can't beat you!"

"Just because you can't beat me doesn't mean I don't have a weakness. It simply means you haven't found one. I have learned Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Genjutsu… and Fuinjutsu. The first three, every shinobi must know them." Naruto paused, wondering if he is making sense. "Lets put it in a way you'll understand. The Raikage is probably the fastest person. He uses Taijutsu. A close range fighter. He sucks with Genjutsu and requires close contact to fight. If I am fighting against him, I wouldn't try to compete with him in speed. I know Fuinjutsu and some defensive abilities. Because I know the Raikage requires his lightning cloak for speed and to supplement his taijutsu, I can work around it…" he stood up, and walked away from Konohamaru. "Take out a kunai and attack me with every intention to kill me."

Konohamaru did not hesitate. It was not like he was going to hit anyway. He took out a kunai and dashed toward the blond, stabbing the kunai forward, right about his gut. Naruto reacted by bringing out his right hand, and the kunai stabbed through the palm of his hand. Konohamaru quickly tried to draw back, but Naruto grabbed him by his throat.

Without doing anything, he pushed the genin backwards.

"Ni-chan, are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head. "I took the damage willingly. Sometimes if the opponent is faster and you cant outrun them, you must let yourself be hurt. I allowed myself to be hurt, just so I can get an opening. You stabbing me allowed me to grab you. If that was the Raikage, a simple touch and I would have applied a seal that suppresses chakra. He would have lost his lightning cloak. And his advantage is gone."

"That is a little difficult. What if you get too hurt to continue fighting?"

"Know your limits and if you going to make a play like this, let it be your last resort and make sure you don't fail because if you fail, you die." Naruto said. "What I am trying to tell you is that, study the Bingo book. Know the strengths of your opponents and their weaknesses when in battle." He raised an index finger. "I use fuinjutsu, to you, someone who contains a bijuu is a dangerous opponent, but not to me. Do you know why?"

"Because you are also a container?"

"No…" Naruto shook his head. "Because I use Fuinjutsu… I can simply suppress the power of the Bijuu within them. The Majority of Jinchuriki depend too much on the power of their Bijuu that they don't even refine their skills, you suppress their Bijuu, and they become just normal shinobi."

Naruto created a clone. "I have already told you about a short-distance fighter… The question is, what kind of a shinobi are you?"

"Short distance?"

Naruto nodded. "You employ Taijutsu and Ninjutsu as primary tools of engagement. Your Ninjutsu is not long-distance. It is short and mid-range. So, if you engage someone who won't allow you to get closer, what do you do?" the blond raised an hand. "Don't look for an answer. This clone will force you to experience the answer. It won't allow you to get close, and we won't conclude this until you figure out what you must do… you don't need to succeed against me, you just need a plan that works."

* * *

"That was some rather interesting lesson," Jiraiya said, eyes staring down at Naruto who sat in a meditative pose under a tree. Swinging his right leg, the Sannin added. "I don't recall ever teaching you anything like that."

"That is because you have lost your way as a shinobi. You focus too much on power than skill," Naruto responded without opening his eyes. "Kakashi may have hinted at such things. He always spoke about 'looking underneath the underneath.' The application is different but the principle is the same."

You trained a better shinobi in the way Naruto did with Konohamaru. If the boy took Naruto's words to heart, he would surely become a better shinobi. He had the capacity. And apparently the will. But there was a question on why Naruto took so much interest and did what he did with such precision.

He would not dare ask. Trying to suggest that Naruto was doing suspiciously questionable things would not earn him any points.

"I'm not questioning the method. It is merely that you are doing a far better job at being a teacher than I would've hoped…" he smiled. "Perhaps a little more than the way the Sandaime taught his students."

"It is your take in life and approach to fighting that determines how you teach. You try to plant your ideals on your students, but I merely teach him skills and pave the way for his own destiny."

"A student should always take the ideals of his master. You take students to pass on the torch."

"Do that with your own children. The fact that you must pass your ideals means that you have failed to see them through. Everyone should have a chance to choose their own paths. It is what brings out our individuality. My path is my path. I can only teach it to someone who wants to follow that path."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. Knowledgeable. Experiences taught you many things. Naruto learned things the hard way. He learned through experiences. It was safe to say he had tested and tried what he spoke about.

"Is that why you refuse to take my ideals?"

"I respect you as a shinobi, and your skills. But your ideals are something else." Naruto slightly shook his head. "You didn't come to watch me, did you, sensei?"

He'd rather meditate in peace. He also needed to learn t to use the Sanbi's power by training with it within the seal. It helped avoid chakra leaks and destruction that would otherwise cause concern in the village.

"Tell me about your right hand."

"Shinobi secrets."

"And you call me sensei?"

For now. The future could not be predicted. He did not have a sneaky relationship with fate that she'd whisper into his ears events of tomorrow while she rests her head on his chest. He always had to be careful that he doesn't reveal everything. Just in case.

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced at his arm for a second before answering. "Primarily, fuinjutsu is used to seal things into something. You can seal anything really, with Fuinjutsu. Explosive tags are made by sealing chakra into a piece of paper, and then releasing it all at once. You always need an object to contain whatever you seal.

"My hand is a container. I can seal any form of chakra within it. For you, it is called absorption. The main idea for doing so was to try to combine all Five basic elements to see what kind of jutsu I'd create. The container can release anything it has sealed within it."

"Chakra. Can you only seal chakra within it?"

"For now, yes. Working with chakra is much easier. But any other material becomes difficult. I need to improve my understanding of the art before making improvements." Quickly changing the subject, Naruto spoke once more. "What do you think Pein or Nagato plans to do in this war we are going to fight?"

"I don't know…" it was not that he didn't realize Naruto was shifting him away from the topic. But this was just important. "I really can't tell. But whatever it is, it is going to be big and we need to be careful with how we handle it. Considering his power."

"Indeed. Any man who can beat Jiraiya in Sage Mode to an inch of his life deserves special eyes."

If not for the seriousness of Naruto's tone, Jiraiya would have thought the blond was mocking his defeat. "That is what I came to discuss with you. What to do about him"

"But sensei, why is this discussion with me? Should you not be talking to Princess Tsunade regarding this or one of the leaders like Shikaku?"

Neither he nor Jiraiya were decision makers in the village. Power houses? It could be passed off as that much. The Sannin did have the license to roam free, but he did not do as he pleased with matters that threatened the safety of the Hidden Leaf.

"I have already spoken with her. I'm talking to you because if there is a need to fight him, you are the only one I can trust to go into battle with me without having to worry about my back."

"Kakashi or Gai?"

"It is a battle of endurance. Kakashi can't survive that battle. He is skilled as a Jonin and I respect him for that, but he has severe limitations that won't pass off if we need to win against Nagato."

"I see," Naruto closed his eyes, adopting a thoughtful look. "If that is the case, what do you suggest?"

"I have already shared with you what I know about him. How would you fight him?"

"That is a difficult question. Obviously trying to meet him head on with brunt force will only result in destruction. I'm confident I'm capable of outlasting anyone in terms of stamina, but confidence does not equal performance…" he paused, releasing a long sigh. "I do not know. Inside information is important but I do not know how'd I'd handle it. He isn't the priority. War is."

"But there is a chance he might make an appearance during the war. We must be prepared for that."

"Indeed," Naruto nodded. "I guess we must train together."

An unpleasant thought, but Naruto had no plans to fight alongside the Sannin against Nagato unless there was no other option. Revealing too much to everyone would result in his own undoing.

* * *

Naruto stood by the entrance of his door, staring at Ino – who'd knocked a moment earlier. A curious person. The need to know things that didn't bother her was troubling. Didn't she know that curiosity once killed the cat? True they were in the same generation and basically grew up together in their academy years, but to say they were friends was a bit of a stretch. Admittedly, Ino was a lot more closer now than anyone, at least since he returned to the village.

But it was her questioning gaze that made it difficult for him to be open. Not that he was ever an open book to anyone, but she made him put an extra wall, just in case.

"I suppose I should have expected an appearance from you."

"That is about right."

The son of the Yondaime Hokage. There was nothing fancy about it. There was nothing noble about it. In fact, Naruto was probably never going to permit himself to be called as such. The leaders of this village chose to name him Uzumaki, and Uzumaki he shall be. Of course, there was the problem that the Namikaze name would overshadow him – at least at this present time.

"You sure your father is going to be happy with his little girl getting into the house of a boy?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Like its my first tome here."

"I'm feeling a little happy today."

"Are you going to let me in?"

Naruto stepped to the side and allowed Ino to pass. He closed the door behind him, and followed her as she walked to his sitting room. He sat beside her on the couch, his right foot folded on it, she stared at him.

"I would have liked it if you walked toward the bedroom, but we can talk," he smiled, a bit slyly.

"You are thinking something perverted."

Naruto shrugged. "Not at all," he stretched his right, walking his fingers on Ino's left thigh. He stopped seeing her change in expression. "I thinking a bit of release of excess energy."

"I don't want to die."

Naruto laughed. "Nobody dies. Everybody dies, but not from that."

Ino resisted smiling. A grown up with his own house, that was Naruto. Had anybody said they'd seen the future when they were still academy brats and they'd seen that Naruto would turn into this, she'd have screamed fraud and led the calls to burn the lying witch. But here he was. A charming young man. It had nothing with the rumours about his parents, just his personal charm.

She could almost fall for him.

"You go all out."

"I'm a nice person… I believe that we must all enjoy the activity. I must not just be happy with the release, but you must also enjoy yourself," Naruto said.

Tsunade would certainly attest to this, but of course, she was not going to talk about it. At least for now.

"Have you finally gotten over your denial?"

Ino folded her hands across her chest, cheeks puffed up slightly. "It was not denial, just hard to believe. And you didn't even bother trying to convince me."

"It is something that is irrelevant," Naruto shrugged. "But that is the truth. And of course about me being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

Who'd have guessed? Things change. It was almost laughable just how quickly things can turn around you. Ino smiled, but it was good that Naruto was having good fortune. He did have a crappy childhood, worse since he was the son of the man some people in this village worshipped.

"Just like the Kazekage," Ino shook her head. "I thin…"

She trailed off when Naruto pounced on her. Gently, he'd suddenly lunged, pushing her back as he got atop of her. She felt his left hand, caressing her around her belly, while his right whispered on her right cheek. She stared into his eyes, trying to block the feeling she felt, just so she could try to decipher his intentions, but as always, his eyes were unreadable.

"You came at a good time. We might not get more opportunities for this with war coming our way."

"How close is it?"

"Close enough."

Naruto bent down, captured her lips. Soft, her scent invaded his nose. It was always an arousing scent. Her eyes were already closed, sometimes, he opened his eyes just to watch the expression, even if it was too close to see. He closed his eyes, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She was all welcoming, a bit of a tangle, and his hands were already tearing her shirt.

She pushed him away.

"What am I gonna wear when I go home if you are going to tear my clothes?"

"You can always put on one of my shirts. And you don't have to leave now. I can cook you something to eat later on."

"My dad will kill me."

Naruto laughed. "How long are you going to be daddy's little girl?"

"As long as I live."

* * *

The scent of war had the Anbu observing village streets and alleys with hawkish eyes. Moving around was dangerous. A single misstep and you'd get caught moving in places you were not supposed to move. It was especially challenging since there was a curfew imposed in the village by Tsunade. War was already upon them. Tomorrow, or even now, one of the enemies could be marching, and he would be sent out for bloodshed. Mentally, he had to prepare for that. People would die. Even those he cared for. Limitations were imposed on everyone by life. Wishes and desires did not guarantee success. You could wish, but capabilities wouldn't materialize the wishes.

After managing to sneak away from the streets into the forest of death, Naruto let loose of a long breath. At least, his stealth technique was good. He could effectively carry out assassination jobs. He smiled. He'd have revolted at the kind of job when he was a Genin. But now, he'd never give it a second thought.

The forest wasn't guarded. It was not a safe place anyway. He didn't even have a good memory of this place.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with the Leaf?"

Itachi appeared from the darkness, below the tree Naruto sat on. The Uchiha blended in stealthily within the shades before responding.

"I was not aware the village was in maximum security…"

"You could have gotten in yourself. Former Leaf shinobi know the way around the village." For Itachi it would be simple. He'd simply genjutsu anyone who comes across him.

Thinking of this, Naruto wondered if he'd be able to use the Sanbi's genjutsu in a wide area like a village. It would be a dangerous jutsu if he could unleash it to affect an entire village.

"Getting caught is out of the question. But at least you can always say you are trying to train."

"How convenient."

"War is upon you. You must always be ready."

"It is war that turned you into this pacifist. Of course, I still don't understand your nor your intentions, but that hardly bothers me."

It was simply because such intentions were not aimed toward him. It would be problematic if the Uchiha had his eyes cast against him. For an opponent, Itachi was someone you didn't want to have. He understood the basic rules of shinobi quite well.

"What do you want from me? Last time we even spoke, you were telling me it might be the last time we speak."

Itachi ignored this. "How is Sasuke doing?"

"I do not know. But maybe I will know soon enough. He is being trained by Danzo."

"I see," Itachi paused. "Perhaps I should pay Danzo a visit… In any case, you truly have no regard for my little brother, do you?"

Naturally, this made things suspicious. Itachi didn't even think that Naruto was that loyal. He liked to think he was a great judge of character. Even with all those suspicious glances, he didn't sense any malice, especially toward the Leaf. If there was any, he would have made sure he tried something – for the good of both Sasuke and the Leaf.

The fact that Naruto no longer cared for Sasuke made things a little complicated. Who did he trust with Sasuke? Naruto had only promised one thing and he had done so. Sasuke with Danzo was something he never wanted, but at this situation, it was probably the best outcome.

"There are other priorities for me. Sasuke is capable of making his own decisions. Whatever he does, he must be able to face the music. He is no child that one must hold his hand and show him how to walk…" Naruto said in a flat tone. "You set him up to this path."

"An error of judgment in my part." Itachi admitted. "If the Leaf is not careful, it may end up being destroyed in the war."

"What makes you say that?"

"The leader of the Akatsuki has an agenda that I do not fully know. But what I know is that Konoha might be in danger. The Leader holds a deep grudge against the Leaf. I'm sure it is because of the Leaf's history in past wars."

"Well, our sins eventually catch up to us. But this leader is Nagato, yes? Jiraiya told me that he trained Nagato years ago. The reason for the resentment is easy to guess. Has nothing to do with Jiraiya," Naruto glanced down for a moment before adding. "And what of your own actions?"

"Last time I spoke to you, I told you it would be the last time we speak. But what I never told you was the detail. There is a man who calls himself Madara. He is part of the Akatsuki and has been trying to get Nagato to do something. But he is not trusted. I wanted to convince Nagato to get rid of him, but it was not yet time for that."

"Would this be the same Uchiha responsible for the deaths of my parents?"

Itachi noted, there was a change in Naruto's tone. "How would you know that?"

"An Uchiha manipulated the Kyubi. And there are very few alive at the moment. It is just three, yes?" Not to say, he had inside knowledge. The Kyubi had already shared some of those details with him.

"It is him."

"Then if there is a plan to kill that man, I want to be part of it. Someone has to pay for the treacherous life that I have been forced to live. If he hadn't shown up that night, I would have been happy, had a beautiful life with both my parents. But I was looked upon with contempt, ostracized by many."

"Hatred…" Itachi paused, glancing up for a moment. It ran much deeper. This hatred for Madara was something else. It was a little frightening. Much scarier was that Naruto has managed to hide it all this time. Not once, has he displayed this contempt for anyone. Not even Konoha even when he had once candidly spoken about the way he was treated and _mixed _feelings.

"It is a bad thing. Revenge is bad. Well, unless you know how to control it. Look at Sasuke? He thinks vengeance. It rules him and the only person who can correct it is you. You still have not told me why you came here."

"I want you to be prepared for war. And Sasuke as well. There is something that I am going to give you. And tell Danzo that I will come and fight Sasuke to death. I will try to set his path by being honest with him."

"You are going to die?"

Itachi shook his head. "No," he said. "There is a jutsu that Nagato knows. I'm going to employ it but it will require your assistance that Danzo doesn't get my 'body' and he along with Sasuke believe that I am dead."

"I can arrange that," Naruto said.

No question, Itachi always thought about Sasuke. Perhaps it was big brothers did. Naruto would never truly understand that. He had no sibling. His mother and father died.

"But you are not giving me anything. True, you have already given me another gift. But it is perhaps because you may have already used it against me to ensure it is never used against the Leaf."

"My gift was merely a token of my thanks. You promised you'd bring back Sasuke. And I was hoping that maybe you would rekindle your friendship with Sasuke…"

Naruto snorted. "Well, that is not _hopeless_." He said. "If Sasuke is willing to change, then it can happen. It is for a fact that he was once my best friend. Your brother nearly died to save me. No matter what he has done, I cannot, in good conscious, forget it."

He wouldn't have died from Haku's attack since he had never intended to kill them but Sasuke didn't know that. At some point, Sasuke had overlooked his pride and selfishness to look out for him.

"Maybe some part of me does wish that he does become a better person. When he was willing, no matter how much he brooded, he was a good teammate…" Naruto shook his head. "The reason you even continue with this is because you are aware of my feelings."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I considered that would be the case. You are also a person I can trust. Though, I can't seem to fully place that you are loyal to the Leaf. Even if you do hold malice toward it, it is nothing that would lead you to seek its destruction…"

"People can surprise you, Itachi."

"Deception is part of the shinobi trade," Itachi did not dispute this. "I will contact you when I am ready. I especially came here because I want to give you something. And I wanted to know where you stood."

"Oh?" Naruto glanced down. "Where do I stand?"

"You will eventually leave the Hidden Leaf but you will not be far from it. In this war, you will fight for it… For me, that is what is most important. Without its Jinchuriki pulling the weight, Konoha might not survive."

"And that is why you keep on checking. To ensure that the Leaf survives the war. If Sasuke will not fight for the Leaf, at least I must. Or the other way around."

"You know this much, but you don't seem bothered by it."

Naruto shrugged. "We use each other to meet our end. This is how shinobi are. Besides, I'm a little more curious about you and everything surrounding the Uchiha. This is part of learning. I have grow to understand that one is not capable of figuring it all. You have more knowledge and experience. Your view of life is much different from that of Jiraiya or anyone else close to me. These different perceptions help me grow as a person."

"To what end?"

"Who knows? But what is obvious is that a child must grow. If you restrain yourself to what is in front of you, you miss out on everything else around you. Life doesn't end within the Leaf. I've yet to reach my prime. I'm actually still just a brat. I must learn. I must accumulate to grow… the lessons of life are not only from your teachers but from every experience. If you had not seen war, you would not have changed. What happens after experiences is something nobody knows, but we must not be afraid of the unknown."

* * *

"I have been waiting for you for an hour!" Tsunade exclaimed as soon as Naruto walked into an underground facility beneath the Hokage tower.

Tsunade had summoned him to start with her experiment on his right hand with the Senju cells. It was all medical complexities he didn't want to grasp. It was nevertheless a good experiment that would prolong his life and give him a weapon when in battle. Wounds were unavoidable, at times when faced against tougher opponents. Recovery from such wounds was the difference between death and survival.

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "There is no need to be so impatient. Shizune is doing just fine standing in as the Hokage. It isn't like this is the first time she has done it anyway."

"Normally, she does it when I'm drunk and can't work… but that isn't the point!"

"The point is I'm late," Naruto said, stopping in front of the Hokage. He glanced around; it was just the two of them. This place looked more like a mini lab. There was a bed, some lab equipment on the sides. Though, nothing as sophisticated as Orochimaru has in his burrows. "My apologies… I kind of overslept. Had a rather eventful night."

Tsunade raised an eye brow. The sly smile on his lips suggested something. "A woman?"

"A girl," Naruto leaned in, his face just inches away from that of the Hokage. "I would have rather spent it with you instead…"

Tsunade put her right hand on his face to try to push him away, but Naruto caught the hand around the wrists, smiling. "Your hands are rather slender. You wouldn't think they are the same hands that destroy things," he said before suddenly pulling her closer. She slammed onto his chest, and Naruto quickly captured her lips. Though a little taken by surprised, she responded to the kiss, for a couple of seconds before forcefully pushing him away.

She glared. "This is not going to become a thing," she then released a long sigh.

Naruto was not discouraged. "But tell me, you did enjoy yourself, did you not? No offense, but you are not getting any younger. You should enjoy yourself while you can. You don't want to get old lonely and miserable."

"I've had my fair share of troubles and happiness," Tsunade shrugged. "If you are not going to behave, I will have to cut off your arm to be able to do what I want to do."

"Well, we don't want that."

"Lie on the bed," Tsunade instructed. When Naruto did so, Tsunade placed finger on his forehead. "You have to be out cold for a little while. I'm afraid I won't focus with you talking."

"Just don't undress me while at it."

"Won't be anything I haven't seen before."

* * *

Naruto stared at his right hand, trying to move it. It felt different like it was no longer part of him even though his brain could still control it. The foreign agents working within it made it a little heavy, and they were trying to overpower him, trying to move toward his entire body. He would need to adjust to this. The fact that this was just done to his right hand meant that he needed to be careful with his chakra levels. This was not perfect. Tsunade had said that she would study his hand farther to see how it reacts to the cells.

Naruto glanced to the side, hearing footsteps. He smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd come to me."

Guren frowned. "I dislike this about you."

"You just dislike anyone acting superior to you. Which is rather amusing since you grovelled for Orochimaru."

"He was my master. You are not. No one is."

"Don't tell me you are one of those people who cannot survive without a master to serve. Because if that is the case, I wouldn't mind making you submit to my will."

Guren raised an eye brow. Now, there was no doubt he was deadly serious and the smile on his face made her skin crawl. It made her suspicious about his intentions. "Orochimaru-sama was right about you. You have some hidden intentions that the Leaf doesn't know."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Orochimaru-sama? You still respect him? But as far as he told me, he wasn't able to get to you while in the village. Which means, someone else reached you."

"Someone, but make no mistake, I have nothing to do with him. I'm just used to calling him like that," Guren said sternly. "But what are your intentions?"

"Who knows?" Naruto paused. "But you have no interest in being a slave of the Leaf, do you? You want your freedom. I can give it you."

"When you are not even free yourself? I see how things are in this village."

Naruto smiled. "I made a promise to you before, and I kept it. I'm willing to make another one, and keep it. You are mistaken about something. Everything in this village is as it is because I permit it. My current situation is a mixture of a choice I have made and events that are beyond my control," he said firmly before adding. "What do you say, Guren, are you willing to take the bet? You have nothing to lose. And I'm not trying to test you."

"What do you want in return?"

Naruto stared, his eyes turning crimson, as he started leaking a bit of the Kyubi's chakra. "_Your soul. Everything you own._"

"What?"

"Hahahaha…" Naruto laughed. "I'm not the devil. I merely wish for you to be close to me. Your power to be precise. But you must do something for me."

"What?"

"Go to the Hokage tower and speak to the Fifth Hokage. Tell her that you are willing to join the Leaf. We are going into war. They need all the power they can get."

"Do I have to fight for the Leaf?"

"Yes… and you must do it with everything you have."

* * *

End of chapter

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and didn't get a response. I think I managed to respond to almost everyone.

I'll try to post the next chapter next Wednesday. If I manage to keep things going, I will be posting a chapter every Wednesday.

The Omnipresent Sage


	9. Chapter 9

Genius? It was not a title granted to Sasuke to bloat his pride. He was deserving of everything letter in the word. Though, it made him arrogant. Danzo cared not for the arrogance nor that bloated Uchiha pride. He agonized over the mental instability of the Uchiha. The anger ran deep. Made him unpredictable. It was worse now. Perhaps his loss to Naruto had reverted him to the jealous child he had been before he betrayed the village to parade with that cursed Orochimaru.

For now, the mere mention of Itachi rattled him. It was bothersome. Such mental handicap was a nuisance. Then again, Orochimaru liked them gullible. Danzo had no use for tools who expressed thought or displayed emotion to this level. It was only a burden that blinded them from their true objective – which was to protect Konoha even at the cost of their lives.

Itachi's existence was the root of all problems. Yet, it was the burning desire that kept him going. Danzo wondered what else Sasuke would do once Itachi was dead. For the sake of the Leaf, the Uchiha had to be given another mission, a life purpose, and there was nothing better than a life of being a protector of Konoha.

But Sasuke was disloyal. He expressed no thought or love for Konoha. Danzo found displeasure in this attitude. For the young Uchiha, it was the hunger for power. It easily made him corruptible. You'd think easy to control, but no. Yet, he was susceptible to manipulation. Nonetheless, trying to teach him lessons about protecting Konoha seemed to be going nowhere. The key was always Itachi. He seriously needed to make sure that the elder Uchiha was dead. At this rate, if Sasuke learns of anything about the Uchiha massacre, he was likely to turn on Konoha. Which could not happen. Danzo would not have his efforts wasted.

"Even if you look at me like that, until I kill my brother… there will be no talk of coming back to act as a shinobi of the Leaf."

Those words, stated so coldly, Danzo thought Sasuke actually believed them. But there had to be a part of the Uchiha that was loyal to Konoha. He was not always disloyal. It was the lure of power by Orochimaru that changed his heart. Had the Sannin died long ago, he wouldn't be having this problem. Then again, Sasuke wouldn't be in his hands.

"The main reason you even left the village was because you wanted to gain power. Power we will give you. Konoha can do that. I can do that. Naruto has become powerful without joining the Orochimaru, even you can become powerful. Unless you are willing to admit that he is a better shinobi than you."

Sasuke glared at Danzo with murderous intent. Better than him? The thought of Naruto's growth angered him to the point where he felt his insides twist. He hated that Naruto defeated him. He had been driven into the hands of Orochimaru because of jealousy in the first place. He wanted to become better and discard all relationships and yet, even though he discarded all relationships, he was still weaker. Naruto had defeated him.

"That idiot is not a better shinobi than me. Next time we battle, he will not be lucky."

"It had nothing to do with luck. Naruto was just better than you. Even with Orochimaru, your improvements have been rather limited. I would have expected you to return with the Mangekyo Sharingan activated, but you have still not activated." Danzo knew the requirements of achieving that feat, but Orochimaru was a twisted person, he could have manipulated Sasuke for the Mangekyo to be awaken.

"I know what must happen for the Mangekyo Sharingan to awaken."

"So do I…" Danzo paused, wondering just how he was going to do to bridge that gap. He could use Shisui's eye to manipulate Sasuke and then introduce a friend. With enough time, he could give Sasuke the impression that he had the friend his entire life. He could even make the Uchiha see the friend as Naruto. The fact that he hadn't been able to kill Naruto then, meant he perhaps cared.

"In any case, I have already stated that you will face Itachi. We will do everything to make this happen and ensure that you avenge your clan. However, you must remember that it was also your goal to restore your clan and that can only happen within this village… Before that, you must be strong enough to defeat Naruto and not only that, we must navigate through this war and I expect you fight in the war for the sake of your home."

* * *

**Iwagakure**

Rapid movement. The Fourth Raikage was not messing about, but it was to be expected of Ai. The Raikage respected power. For war, the man was not a bad opponent. Already, without even a warning, his forces had already advanced from their village. It was a provocative action and he was not going to just sit back and allow the man to cover more ground while he sat massaging his aching back. No, he had to take action, lest he come to regret moving with the speed of a tortoise.

Onoki looked at the map, just wondering how this was going to go. It would be no different from other wars. Everyone else was an enemy. And again, Suna would be playing the nuisance game. At least, in this round of war, the war would claim all the bragging rights as the most powerful shinobi village. He was hoping to win it. Konoha came with surprises, but the village has lost its valuable assets over the years.

Minato was gone, who was the main reason they ended their last war. The Sannins, though still powerful, they were no longer in the Prime years. He had two Jinchuriki, and so did Kumo. He was going to use them to good effect. The Uchiha were always a problem in war with their Genjutsu. Fighting one was always difficult, but the entire clan was wiped out. How was Konoha even pretending to be the strongest village at this point?

The Sandaime Tsuchikage turned to Kurotsuchi and then sighed, just thinking about what she was thinking with the look on her face. Something about his retirement to old age. He was the last of the old geezers. The Sandaime Hokage gone, he was the only one alive to have been involved in all wars to date. He hadn't thought he would see another one, but this was the shinobi world, it was always going to happen. It was a simple matter of when the inevitability would occur.

"Kumo's forces are already on the move. I'm sending you out as well. To act as deterrence to their movements. We don't want them gaining the advantage over a battleground."

"Damn, the Raikage is a quick one. I really thought we were going to make the first move."

"It doesn't matter. In war, if you blink, you lose. I assume the Raikage is trying to secure passage of the large forces by occupying the Land of Hot Water. It is the only passage from them to face us, otherwise, they would have to use ships."

"Hot Water borders the Fire Country. Konoha is going to be quick out of its blocks to defend its borders."

Onoki smiled. "I'm betting on it. While the two are busy at it, we will move to occupy Land of Canyons. Konoha will of course move because it also shares a border with the country, and that will only stretch its forces. Which will work on our favor."

"If Kiri and Suna don't join it."

"I received a back letter from the Raikage. He will deter Kiri and I will deter Suna from entering the war stage. This works for both of us. Neither village is strong enough to take advantage of the situation. So it hardly matters if they don't partake in the war," Onoki said. "You need to move fast before Konoha catches wind of this. If they hear about this, no doubt they will make a move to protect Takigakure. They do have that relationship with them."

"What about Mushrooms as another point of attack to Konoha?"

"We will use that, but not openly. I'm trying to avoid the Land of Storms. As far as Intel suggests, Amegakure has been ravaged by a civil war. We don't want any of that."

* * *

Guren as was an interesting character. Smart? Yes. But she was also a sadistic woman who enjoyed inflicting pain on others. It was not his cup of tea. He was not cruel. But for her, it would be shocking if she was normal. She had after all, diligently served Orochimaru. There was nothing normal in the world of the Sannin. Strange things and oddity dictated the events that transpired in many of his burrows. But for those, it was the normal. Unless, you were strapped up in a bed with Kabuto dozing in a couple of magic liquids inside of you.

Not for a second did Naruto think she'd stab him in the back. Not unless Orochimaru managed to find a way to twist the frames of her mind once more. A highly unlikely scenario but in this shinobi world, anything was possible. Especially with the Sannin.

"You are not at all concerned about him?"

Naruto tossed Guren a look. They were sitting at the back of his house. Yukimaru had been enrolled to the shinobi academy. So, during day time, he wasn't around to breast feed on Guren. Perhaps she was more than a mother to him? He smiled. Now, he was just being twisted.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto looked thoughtful. "To be unconcerned would be reckless. He is still a capable shinobi and his hounding of me does bother me."

"But you are confident of beating him." She narrowed her eyes, just wondering how powerful the blond was. In her tangles with him this days, he was much more overpowering than before. He wasn't fighting in the same way. He said, 'in war, constantly throwing around jutsu leads to exhausting which can end in death.' Spoken like someone who has fought a war before. But he has not – he was just knowledgeable about the workings of a thirsty battleground.

"Of course. One is always confident."

"Good. You do not lack the confidence, which is good. But you have still not told me what you want from me and how granting my freedom will go."

She was staring, her tone stern. He smiled. She was indeed an assertive woman, but he was not going to let her slip under his skin and end up spilling the beans. Though not too experienced, he was not too amateurish to be slipping easily.

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Of course it does. I have to think about Yukimaru. I don't want to do anything that may endanger his life. Being here means he is safe."

"But also within the grasp of Konoha. You are not naïve to think that you will not be held at ransom if there is a need. Basically, your child is held hostage here, to ensure that you do nothing wrong against the village, at least."

Guren frowned deeply. She was aware of this. This was basically how villages operated. Her rare bloodline was also very attracting.

"This is still your village. You would say something like that about it? Not to mention, you seem to get well with the Hokage."

"Doesn't mean the truth must not be spoken. You already know my situation in this village, and yours will only get worse."

"What do you know?"

"Oh nothing; but, Great Nations do covert bloodlines. You must have already been approached now that you gone through the shinobi registrations and evaluations. The Uchiha has been lost, there is nothing wrong in trying to find a new powerful clan, even if it will take time." Naruto smiled, a rather twisted smile. "Well, you're capable of having more than ten children in your life time."

Guren look at him with a look of horror, but he laughed.

"I'm exaggerating…" he said.

"But?"

"Not long ago, you'd been forced. Or if it was a different Hokage. This one, is a little too nice. She'd never force you into such a situation, especially when she is another woman. So, even if other people try to say something, nothing will happen to you. But it doesn't matter much, we are at war."

With war meant that their time in this village was limited. She had nothing to give her nightmares about. Not unless someone like Danzo decides to play his cards and gets her kidnapped. Naruto wouldn't allow something like that nevertheless. Not when he had uses for her.

"You wouldn't have such thoughts for me if not for my bloodline, wouldn't you? Orochimaru was only ever interested in me because of my jutsu. It does seem that whoever looks at me only finds my jutsu valuable."

The bitterness; it made Naruto pause to reflect for a moment. "The same about me. Wouldn't even consider you if not for your abilities. But what is wrong with that? Your jutsu cannot be separated from you. It is always the package that comes. You…" he trailed off, releasing a long breath. "We have a visitor."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

A minute later, Jiraiya showed up, through the backdoor from inside the house. the Sannin stared between them for a moment before going on to lean against the wall, staring at Naruto, while secretly giving him a thumps up.

"You should respect other people's houses, Jiraiya. I will put an anti-teleportation barrier around my house."

The Sannin folded his hands across his chest. "If you could, you'd have done that already."

"You have me there… some seals are rather complicated," he admitted quietly. "And why do I hear giggles from the back of my head?"

"Well, you are making some moves? I saw the Yamanaka girl leaving this place… can only be for one thing. IS she your lover as well?"

"What?" Guren stared at Naruto, before her expression turned into something of disgust.

Looking at it, Naruto smiled, but quickly put on a hurt look. Who wouldn't be offended when a woman puts in a look of disgust at just been told she is one's lover? It was insulting, to the pride really. He'd never come across such looks – at least once he grew. He had his fair share of success with woman. But of course, Jiraiya had more tails to tell. Naruto rarely approached, only did so when it was safe. He was a bit conservative about it.

"I'm offended, Guren. Am I that unworthy of being a companion that you'd even put such a look of disgust? I thought we got along quite well. Tell me, what is wrong with me? Is it my looks? It is that you are older? What makes you look so disgusted?"

Guren blinked. Well, he was not exactly a bad person. She just didn't think about such things. Why was she even thinking about this? Looking at Naruto's smile, she shot him a glare.

Naruto held up his hands, "Don't be so stiff." He said. "Are we going to talk about a sparring session or is there some other business that brought you here?"

"Can't I just visit my former student?"

"Since when do we do that?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I understand that there will be great pressure on you in the war. You'll be expected to do things only a Jinchuriki can do. I suppose that places an unfair unburden on you."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm prepared for it. You need not worry like I'm a child. Both Kumo and Iwa have Jinchuriki and I'm the only one who's safe to fight them. We must make do with what we have."

"I'll join you were possible but my main focus will be hunting down members of the Akatsuki," the Sannin said firmly. He then stared at Naruto. "What do you wish for, Naruto? You no longer have the desire to be Hokage. So, what do you wish for?"

* * *

Naruto fell on his knees, breathing heavily. The feeling of weariness that gripped him was rather foreign. He was not used to being exhausted, at least exhausting his chakra. Not since he did real training. He was not completely exhausted but by his standards, this was uncharted territory. The main point was to drain his chakra, to see how the cells would react once there was nothing holding them back. Tsunade had said there was the possibility that the cells would try to take over his body if he became weakened. He could feel the fight in his right arm, but not enough for him to lose control. He'd probably lose his hand if he lost control.

He glanced at Tsunade, who was watching from the sides with Shizune.

"I can feel something but not enough to take charge. The feeling is nevertheless itchy."

"We have to make some improvements. But I guess this does work. You are Uzumaki, so there is that compatibility. It is different with Jiraiya. The procedure wasn't even the same," Tsunade explained.

She smiled, at least this was progress. There was still much to do. She had a lot more information with what Orochimaru left behind and some of her predecessor's secret experiments. The complete object was Yamato but it was about recreating all that work. She was not attuned to it as Orochimaru was. But Jiraiya's work was perfect. Then again, it was never about making the difference as she is trying to do with Naruto. It wouldn't be a bad thing if he could end up being able to use Mokuton.

"Still no close to being to manifest Mokuton."

Naruto shook his head. "Healing is also only applicable on this portion of my body. The rest of my body heals differently."

"It can't all happen overnight. We need more time," Tsunade said. "We'll continue to study it more. But we may not have the time. At least not until after the war. Things are getting heated now. And any day now, you may be called to head into war."

"I guess we must make do with the time we have now," Naruto stood up, walking toward the two. He stopped in front of Shizune and then smiled. "Another night for drinking? I swear this time, I will pay."

"Wait, you two went out drinking?"

"Don't you remember? I asked her out in your office."

"I thought you were joking."

"Well, apparently I was not."

Tsunade shook her head. She was not going to get worked over this little thing. Still, Shizune was all about work. She kept following her. A loyal attendant. But Tsunade had never truly thought about her happiness. A selfish side of her. But without the woman, what could she do? There were many things that thankfully didn't happen because of her. Everyone deserved a chance to be happy. But then again, Shizune would probably never accept being discharged from _service._

* * *

Naruto lifted his right hand, watching Ino's left foot slowly move toward his temple. It was slow because he was used to better shinobi who moved with reflexes of lightning. He grabbed her stretched leg around the ankle and then pushed it toward the right, suddenly. It was a quick and forceful movement that left her off-balance. Naruto crouched down, swiftly sweeping his right leg. He hit the blonde, sweeping her leg off the ground. While she was following backwards, Naruto leapt forward, taking a single giant step before slamming the palm of his right hand on her gut.

Ino spat out saliva while quickly grabbing her gut in pain as she fell backward. She hit the ground with her back, but Naruto didn't attack her.

"That was just pathetic!" Guren sneered, watching from under a tree, hands folded across her chest.

Ino was supposed to be a kunoichi? Her Taijutsu skills were on par with those of a Genin. She lacked any physical strength, and was slow. What good was she for a shinobi? In any real battle, if she was fighting alone, she'd lose against even a genin who had better grasp of Taijutsu. Her only jutsu was her clan technique, which could only be used if she was fighting with someone.

Ino quickly got up, glared at Guren and then turned to Naruto.

"What is she doing here?"

"Ask her."

Ino did not. "Some of us were not raised in a barbaric way to live for killing people by a twisted person who enjoys torturing people for his fun."

"That is not an excuse to be weak in the way you are. Growing in the strongest village makes you take life easy. You think life is simple. But it is not. You probably joined the shinobi academy because you thought life was cool."

Privileged brats. Being born outside of the Great Five nations was nothing but a pain. Anything could happen. You were exposed to any kind of danger. Guren would know better. She had been responsible for raiding some villages, killing everyone within. To a Great Village, she could not do that. She'd die having just one wounded one shinobi. Or maybe two.

"Don't blame me for where I grew up." Ino huffed, folding her hands across her chest. "I don't like her."

Naruto put on an amused look on his face. The shinobi world wasn't fair by any means. He was certain Guren had no regrets over the many lives she has ruined. Maybe he was wrong. Either way, there those outside of shinobi villages who were exposed to many dangers. There was no question there.

"It is good that you have had a change of career. Without your teammates, there is nothing you can do. Not unless you are facing a genin. I don't want to be unkind, but that is the truth. You lack physical strength and even at this stage, Sakura had more 'tricks' up her sleeve than you currently and she was pathetic. Teams give you a safety net. In that, you'll always have someone to watch your back, but there will be moments you'll be alone. You need to cater for that," Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm offended."

"As you should be. You have no plan when you attack. I learned something valuable when training with Gai. He said, in Taijutsu, you must always fight at least five steps ahead. That means when you throw a punch, your next steps must on standby. By that I mean, when you throw a punch, predict how your opponent is going to react." Naruto explained in a light tone. "I'll see you, Guren. Let's go for a lunch."

Ino turned to Guren, stuck out her tongue and then turned to Naruto.

"That was rather childish…"

Ino shrugged. "I don't like her…" she said, eyeing him at the corner of her eyes. "What is she to you? You're not fooling around with her, are you?"

"Now, what makes you think that?"

"You're not exactly the kind of person who keeps his hands to himself. Though not as beautiful as me, she is a woman."

"Jealousy can be an unpleasant demon, Ino."

"I have dealt with that demon before. Do you know how I hated the fact that Sakura was closer to Sasuke than I was? They were teammates, and she got to spend days with him while I couldn't get him to look at me."

"Fan girls."

Ino smiled, a little sadly. "It comes with being a child."

"And acting like you have been hypnotized."

"You're not allowed to add anything," Ino said, nudging him over his shoulder. "I was a little hopeless then. But at least I have grown."

"Evidently," Naruto looked ahead.

"Where are we going to eat? Is it even right to go like this after training?"

"Some things never change." Naruto sighed. "What do you want to eat? Last time I said ramen, you grumbled saying I didn't know how to treat a girl."

"I was wrong," Ino admitted. "You just like ramen that much. Whenever hunger comes, the first thought it ramen. It isn't like I eat it every day. We can go there."

"Oh my, Ino. You're becoming attractive, much more…"

Ino glanced at the hand coming toward her. She slapped it. "Keep your hands to yourself…" she paused, smiling. Who'd guessed that things would come to this? It was strange walking with Naruto since people were always looking in the streets. There were a handful of reasons. Which were all interesting to say the least. "Are you not going to take advantage of things and become the Prince of Konoha like Sasuke once was?"

Naruto snorted. "Well, you did treat him as such. The last Uchiha…" he laughed. "But no. I have always been Uzumaki Naruto, and that will not change."

"Why does it feel like you are denying your heritage? Regardless of whether you like it or not, the Namikaze name is yours. You want your children to grow up without the legacy of their grandfather?"

Naruto glanced at Ino with a raised eye brow. "Children? Aren't you a little young to think about such things?"

Ino shrugged. "I have always been an advocate of 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink.'" She said. "We are getting there. Three years now, we'll be thinking about marriage and the like. You know, we all dream of starting a family of our own."

"In your case, isn't it just about getting the man of your dreams? The perfect gentleman?"

Ino smiled. "There is no such. Perfect doesn't exist in this world. Do you think about that kind of future? You know, getting married and all?"

Naruto looked up into the clear skies. Did he? No. he never gave it a thought because his immediate future didn't revolve around that. There were things he needed to do, and starting a family would only get in the way. Perhaps it was the same with all shinobi who don't have families. But to do that, one didn't need to settle down.

"I guess I would want my children to carry both names…" Naruto suddenly said in thought. "But that is for the future. For now, there many things to do."

"You'll get old thinking that and people will get taken away."

Naruto glanced at her. "Like you?"

Ino shrugged. "I'm just saying start planning for that future. You don't want to just 'settle' for something less. Just because we are going to war doesn't mean that plans must end there. Having something to look out for does give you more reasons to survive, doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but reason sometimes amounts nothing more than desperation. You should know and have this in mind, you might not return once you depart this village for war."

"That's a little bleak and depressing…"

Naruto shook his head. "When you go confident that you will survive, and when you know that you might not die… it is different sets of minds. When you think anything can happen, you're always cautious, on guard for anything that guards your life. You won't have the arrogance but will be safe."

Ino looked at him, a thoughtful look across her face. "I hope we both survive. If I had a choice, I wouldn't choose to go…" she said in a quiet tone. "I've seen some memories about war that make it an unpleasant thing to think about."

"But you must go, because you are a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaves."

* * *

The top of the Hokage tower had Jonin camped. Their combined presence a lethal doze that would frighten any shinobi. These were the best that Leaf had to offer. A sight to behold. Naruto could understand why the Leaf was the strongest. In other villages, you could point just one of the strongest in the village. With Suna, it had been merely the Yondaime Kazekage and Baki, not counting Rasa's children. And now, it was simply Gaara and his siblings that were the best Suna had to offer.

Naruto could only imagine what would have been like for any village to fight Konoha in war. How do you go against an army of damn Sharingan users? There was no jutsu you'd use that they wouldn't use. Hell, they'd put everyone in a Genjutsu and then have someone massacre the dazed shinobi.

There was no Uchiha, simply normal Jonin.

But a call to the top shinobi meant that war was at their gates and they now had to leave, for war. The bloody battles that did nothing but feed the planet with blood. Well, at least nature would feast in the flesh to nurture its roots.

Naruto stopped by Neji, and nodded to the Jonin. "War calls?"

Neji nodded.

"Think we'll be in the same group?"

"Shouldn't the best option be to keep us apart?"

"It works either way. I think when we were sent to that mission where we encountered Iwa shinobi, the Godaime was merely testing our teamwork. You put your effective teams against large numbers to do the heavy damages. It also dampens the morale on the other side," Naruto explained lightly, looking at the front.

Tsunade and Shikaku appeared in the scene. The Nara was the Jonin commander. His presence just spelled just how serious the issue was. The Jonin knelt once the leaders arrived at the scene. Shikaku looked around and then spoke.

"We received a report that both Iwa and Kumo have already to take battle positions. Our main concern at the moment is Kumo, which has already passed into the Land of Hot Water. The said country borders us. The Fire Lord has been firm to ensure that War does not happen in the borders of his country, and anyone who tries to enter the country, must be repelled. Now, we cannot have Kumo camping at our borders. If they do that, we allow them to push us back.

"Iwa is trying to lay an assault on the Canyons, and its shinobi village, Takigakure. Taki has no power to defend itself, and we have a duty to do so. There is reason to believe that Iwa doesn't just want to use the country as a battleground, but it is possible that at the end of the war, they might try to assert themselves on the nation. If that happens, we have them staring back at us right at our borders. Of which, we cannot tolerate. We must also repel them.

"This means that we will be fighting on two major fronts. Two teams will be heading out. The team heading to the Canyons will immediately engage and ensure that Iwa does not succeed. This team has to depart late night to catch Iwa before it overtakes Taki. However, you are not to engage if there is a Jinchuriki on the battleground. We have devised a strategy to handle those. The team guarding the borders with the Hot Water will engage only of Kumo tries to enter the Fire Country or if they make the first move."

So, nobody really cared about the smaller nations. It was sometimes understandable why the smaller nations hated the Great Five. When it came to war, they were the ones who suffered. Nobody here cared about the people suffering in the small villages. It was about protecting the interest of the Hidden Leaf. Then again, there was nothing free in this world.

Tsunade took over.

"We have received a report that some shinobi apparently from Iwagakure attempted to assassinate the Kazekage. We do not know if they are truly on the orders of the Tsuchikage, but we are working on finding out. In any case, Suna will be camped out across its borders and ready to enter the war if there is a need. I have also spoken with Kiri, their Jinchuriki and 500 shinobi will be ready to assist us in battle." Tsunade stated in a firm tone. "You are going out there to fight for this village. For our future. The future of everyone within. We cannot lose. We must win. Do your best out there to complete your assignments. But make sure that you do not leave your colleagues behind. We must never discard fellow Leaf shinobi. If your teammate is wounded, carry them to safety. You have the best medic nin the shinobi world. We will heal them. How you will be divided, you will be informed tomorrow morning before you set out. Dismissed!"

Naruto stayed behind. Once everyone was gone, he moved closer to both Shikaku and Tsunade. The Godaime had a rather firm look about her. He mirrored this perfectly.

"I have told Shikaku your secret because we are going to use that power in the war. And it won't become a secret once you start using it. Jiraiya is next, but it is preferable that you tell him yourself."

Naruto had not planned on actually using the Sanbi in the war by actually transforming, but since Tsunade was saying so, there was no avoiding it. It wasn't that big of a problem anyway. He was going to disappear after wards.

"I will tell him before the day ends. He is still around, yes?"

"Yes; he will only leave tonight," Tsunade glanced at Shikaku who cleared his throat before speaking.

"How many clones can you create without getting exhausted?"

"I have never been exhausted by creating clones."

Shikaku shook his head. It was just ridiculous. It was not even advised for anyone with a rank of lower than Jonin to use the jutsu. Even some Jonin couldn't even create more than two Kage Bunshin and remain perfectly fine. The gap was in chakra reserves was really envious. But he was thankful someone like this was on their side.

"When you were still a child, you could create over a thousand. Not even a Jonin could create that much without suffering the side-effects of the pull out of chakra."

"I can still create thousands and give them enough chakra without a problem." Naruto stared at Shikaku. "Are you planning on making me a one man army?"

"Well, if your clones can use Sage Mode, they would be a match for any Jonin. Do they also have access to the power of the Bijuus within you?"

Naruto smiled. Shikaku was truly dangerous opponent.

"Yes. I am after all, linked to all my clones."

"Good. We will need about a 100; we need them to spread the battlefields to take care of the wounded and handle some more 'suicidal' missions."

"I can also have then use a transformation jutsu. It is quite effective in the sense that it is not an illusion but a real transformation that can't be seen through. Just say for example, you have a thousand of them, passing through the Rain, rushing toward Iwa and Iwa gets a wind of this. What do they do? They no doubt have to rush over there to try to defend."

"That is something we can work on. Tsunade-sama will give you more details tomorrow once we are done discussing things."

"Of course." Naruto disappeared along gusts of wind.

Shikaku turned to face the Godaime Hokage. "He may well truly our biggest asset in the war. But this means he is nothing more than a weapon… are you okay with that?"

"It is reasonable to assume that Minato only sealed the Kyubi within Naruto using this specific seal because he foresaw that the power would be needed in the future. There was even a key created, just in case Naruto had to learn how to use the power. That is the wish of the Yondaime Hokage, and Naruto himself doesn't have an issue with it. We can only hope that he survives with his mental health intact."

* * *

Walking within the dark corridors of the Root hideout, Naruto felt like he carried something rather dark inside of him. Sinister things were always plotted in this place. Without question, many dark arts were practiced in here that may have even incited wars of the past. Even now, he wouldn't be surprised if Danzo had already fanned the flames of war to suit his agenda.

The man was almost fanatic about his love for Konoha. Perhaps saying almost was an understatement. Regardless, Danzo's love for Konoha was obsessive and a little self-serving. The selfishness within his ideals could not be discarded. The man did believe that only he could do it. Had it been him who captured the Bijuus, he would not have given them to the others, even if it was for a price. He'd have kept them for himself and kept the other villages under his whims, for control measures.

Suna wouldn't even have its freedom. It would be have been turned into a colony of the Leaf. That was Danzo's world. You were either under him or against him. There was no middle ground with him. Such connections were temporary and could be burnt at any second.

He stopped at a large room, Sasuke was busy training. The Uchiha seemed to be busy at work. Training hard so that he could be ready for his bout with Itachi. It was almost sad, but what could anyone do about it?

When the Uchiha noticed him, he stopped and then turned to face him.

"Have you come to face me?"

Naruto held up both his hands. "I think I will avoid it. You don't like competition. Once we got into a battle after you got jealous that I had managed to defeat Gaara while you could not. We had to end up being separated because someone is a jealous idiot," he said, in a casual tone, eyes fully fixed on Sasuke.

Sasuke glared, just remembering that moment. He'd thought he had improved greatly but Naruto had done better. He was an idiot, and yet he managed to challenge him. It had been a constant thing. No matter what he did, Naruto would always find a way to better him.

"If you don't want to fight, just state so. Of course, it might be that you are afraid. You'd always been a chicken."

That moment he had frozen and nearly shit his pants when they came to face with those brothers. Naruto laughed thinking about it.

"Well, it was much better than you shitting yourself while even thinking about killing yourself in the face of Orochimaru. That was honestly pathetic, Sasuke. The mighty Uchiha, prideful, was thinking of slitting his own throat, because of a little killing intent.

Was Naruto trying to piss him off? But admittedly, that had not been his finest moment. It was humiliating to even think about it.

"Still, how does it feel? You departed this village partly because of my growth to go and train under Orochimaru. And yet, here you are. I nearly killed your 'master' by the way."

The Sharingan murderously glare at him. Naruto could sense a bit of killing intent.

"You must grow, you little prince of Konoha," Naruto said in a harsh tone. "Nobody will give you free things because you are the last Uchiha. Maybe if you hadn't been a hateful prick, you could have gone into training with me and would have returned much stronger," he paused, amused that Sasuke was just an inch away from lunging at him. "I have a message from Itachi."

"Where did you meet him? Was he here in this village?!"

"Yes… maybe… I can never really tell. It is always Genjutsu with him." Naruto shrugged. "But he said he will come to you one day. To face you. I think since he is nearly blind because of overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan, he wants your eyes to attain the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"How do you know about that?"

Naruto smiled. "I have my ways," he said. "Prepare. You don't want to end up losing to a blind man." That said, he turned away from the Uchiha, walking away.

"I can see that you have your guard up. I'm not too much of a coward that I'd stab you in the back like that."

"Well, you really can't fully trust people who have spent too much time in a nest of snakes. But it is good that you have not become one."

"Does Danzo even know about this?"

"Well, he can find out. But I won't bother informing him."

Naruto left the room, appearing into the dark passage. He found Danzo waiting for him along with his two guards. A rather sharp look on his face. Ah right, each time Sai brought him here it was always a secret, but this time, he had come on his own. He smiled.

"Danzo," he greeted. "I was just delivering a message to Sasuke from Itachi."

"You're in contact with Itachi?"

"Yes. He seems to be very familiar with you and how you work. Of course, he is never forthcoming about the details of the relationship…" Naruto paused, staring, but then shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, I should go away. I must meet someone else because tomorrow, I head out into battle."

"How did you find the entrance to this place? How did you not even set up alarms?"

"My stealth techniques have improved. And The Hokage may have told me. In hindsight, you should have known that she'd tell me…" he paused, blinking. "Ah, I forget, she doesn't fully grasp our relationship but she does know."

* * *

"Why are we meeting here?"

Jiraiya asked as he stepped into the empty Uzumaki Mask Temple. Naruto was sitting on the wooden floor in a meditative posture.

"You are on your way out of the village, are you not?"

"I have some digging to do on the other members of the Akatsuki. I have been informed about their strange movements. I want to be able to handle them if possible. I'm confident that if they are just S-rank shinobi, I should be able to handle them even if I am alone," Jiraiya said confidently.

"Well, your brutal defeat in the hands of the God of Ame must have taught you some valuable lessons." Naruto stared into the empty space and then added. "I will no doubt learn many things myself, in this war."

"I think you are just adding it there to hurt my pride that I actually lost."

"Maybe, but I don't want you to forget that had it not been for the Toads, you would have been killed. You must know that you are not invincible. Fear death, sensei."

"I know how to be careful. I should be telling you that…" The Sannin paused, looking around the place. "What happened to the masks?"

"Took them. Property of my clan. At least, the only valuable thing I know about my mother. Any other thing belonging to the Uzumaki was ransacked by other villages," Naruto stared, an expressionless mask on his face. "Within me, I do not hold just the Kyubi but also the three tails. Basically, there are two Bijuus within me."

Jiraiya stared, speechless for a few moments. "How long?"

"Not long. It occurred while you were out cold."

"How can you even hold two of them?"

"My chakra system is developed enough to handle it. It all depends on the seal really. My current seal is a little lacking but I am learning new things from my mother's scrolls. There were some valuable information in the house that were left behind. Mito, the Shodai's wife also had an arsenal of scrolls about Fuinjutsu. Her genius was something else."

"I won't ask why…" Jiraiya closed his eyes. "But be careful Naruto. Once the other villages know about this. You will become a target."

"I know, I know."

* * *

It was night, Naruto could sense the tension within the atmosphere. News of the war had already spread across the village. But for civilians, there wasn't much worry. They'd be probably seeing them off tomorrow, wishing them luck, but they would continue to live, being guarded by the Anbu while they fought a war that didn't even make sense. Then again, history has shown that it takes just looking at someone the wrong way that sparks war.

Naruto settled into the shadows, ensuring that no one was following him. He had already activated Sage mode, just to be certain. He didn't want anything happening that he didn't like.

"Tell me, what is happening?" He said, seemingly to no one within the shadows.

Shin did not step out of the shadows as he responded. "I did right by returning when Kumo started making moves. They are trying to put a deterrence to Kiri to ensure it doesn't get involved. Most likely it is threat of an invasion."

"But that won't be easy to pull off. Kiri is in the Land of Water. They would need ships to get there, and any rational person would know that the Mist would have advantage. So, let us assume it is a cheap threat, but sending people to do harm in secretly is not out of the question, just to unsettle," Naruto said in thought.

"Indeed."

"Go to the Fire Capital. Start making preparations. Once we are done, we must be ready for takeover. I will send a clone once you have given the signal."

"A clone for the purge?"

"Yes… Control is only possible when there is no one who is powerful enough to question things. As such, you need to steady the ship, and gather all information you can."

"Of course. I will send a message. May your name be feared after the war…"

Naruto did not respond, but placed his hands inside his pockets, ensured no one was close by before heading into the streets, sage mode deactivated. It no longer mattered now. He had accomplished his business. Getting some fresh air was not a sin, even though there was a curfew. It was not like anyone was going question him about why he was walking in the night.

* * *

War games were about to begin. No, they had already begun. There was no that excitement for a first mission or to finally do an S-rank mission. This was war. Someone had to die. Someone would die. It was either you or the enemy. He had heard the saying 'there is no kindness in war.' Maybe that was simply to warn people that don't leave your enemy with your back open because they will stab you. Good people have died that way. You show mercy to people, but the moment you let your guard down, a kunai dipped in poison would be stabbed into your back. The lethal poison running wild within and by the time you turn around to face them, you'd be all white, hearing whispers of death.

Naruto was not going to give anyone that opportunity. It would be unlike him, but you went to war prepared to kill. Protection of what you valued in the shinobi world meant death to another. After all, it was other shinobi who primarily threatened you.

"You ready for this?" Tsunade asked with concern.

Naruto nodded. He would not say a mother. But even though he has seen her naked, she still does try to mother him. He smiled. Having people who cared for you was not bad. It was only a little sad that she would be broken after he does disappear. But that was a part that had to occur. For his own future and that of this shinobi world.

"Yeah… as anybody can be for war."

Tsunade nodded. "Don't push yourself too far. Once they know about your secret, they are going to attack you without mercy. You must be cautious at all times," she said. "I called you in because I have decided that Danzo cannot live past the war."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He was sure it had nothing to do with the man's actions of late. It was merely about removing a stain in the eyes of the Leaf.

"I see… Do I play a part?"

"Yes. Taking out Sasuke out of the way. My Anbu will handle everything. The War will be a perfect excuse to take care of him without raising questions. When we are ready, I will let you know. For now, he has outlived his usefulness."

Rather _strange _words coming from Tsunade. But he could understand. She did think that he has played a role in some activities that had unfolded thus far. She probably thought he had something to do with the attempt on Gaara's life. Her words and reality did not match. But such were the decisions one had to take as a Kage. You played god. Decided who lived or died.

They spoke more about the issue before Neji walked into the office. The Hyuga did not sit but rather, remained standing.

"Neji; you are going to co-lead this mission along with Naruto. There will be 500 men who will move behind you. But the two of you, plus Guren will charge forward. You are going to the Sound. Kumo is making an advance there. Engage them to halt their movements. Your reinforcements will come with Hinata but will await orders to join while camping. An extra 500 men will be on standby if there is need. A medical camp will be set up behind. We hope by tonight, the camp will be done.

"We will have a command center, where I will be stationed to relay all information. Kakashi has already left to the Iwa side and Sakura will provide all medical necessities while there," Tsunade explained. "Any questions?"

"None."

"Depart now. Others will follow."

* * *

Samui glanced at Karui for a moment and then looked ahead. Behind her, Darui and C were moving slowly, with more shinobi setting up camp within the Sound. Preparations for the offensive to both the Fire Country and Iwa's forces. Another battleground was likely to occur in this country as well. But she worried for Karui. She hadn't fully recovered from Omoi's death. More than anything, she looked forward to facing Naruto once more, just to get revenge. But Samui felt that was beyond her.

"Konoha's forces are on the move," C announced.

"It was bound to happen," Darui put on a thoughtful look before releasing a short breath. "It is going to be hectic." He should have been by the Raikage's side, but this was war. More battles had to be fought and all the power was needed in the front lines.

"We should prepare to engage. I'm sure they are not just going to just watch us until we make a move."

"Traps?"

"Yes… effective. We have the battlefield advantage because we have chosen the field."

* * *

The village was far back, and they were heading toward slaughter. Sometimes, war was like that. Kakashi hadn't thought that he would fighting another war, not so soon. It has been years, but he thought there has been peace. Such an ideal world truly could never exist in a world full of people who saw nothing wrong with invading another village for the sake of their own village – or to secure some interests.

He glanced behind, running through the ground. Gai was on another team, but they were all heading to the same destination.

"Sai," the Jonin called.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Summon a bird and move aerially to see what is ahead of us. We don't want to see surprises along the way."

"Hai." The former Root shinobi nodded and then halted to do what was expected of him.

"You think we'll come across some shinobi from Iwa?"

"It is a possibility. We haven't had any Intel to suggest otherwise but we must always be cautious. You're not always going to find everything. There will be surprises."

This was war. Iwa or Kumo shinobi could have already planned something to welcome them into the war, just to unsettle them or even halt their movements. They would have known that they wouldn't just sit back and watch them invade Takigakure.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called her sensei. "Why would Iwa even try to take over Taki? They are not fighting the war."

Sometimes, things that occurred in war didn't have to make sense. Often, some decisions were just irrational but passed off simply because it was war. But Iwagakure has always been a special kind of village just as Kumogakure was known for being aggressive. Though Konoha appeared to be an angel, kakashi knew the village was a master of dark arts. It was just never open about them.

"Throughout history, Iwa has always seen other small villages as methods of expansion. Besides, whenever big nations fight, it is the smaller ones that suffer massively."

Was their mission simply to defend Taki? No, it was not that simple. The Feudal Lord of the Land of Canyons would likely be forced to pay the price of war by the Fire Nation after the war, even though they were the ones to suffer heavy blows.

"This is war, just know that means everything. There is always a battle of supremacy. Whoever wins, dictates the politics until the next one," the Jonin smiled. Maybe he shouldn't say something like that. "Just focus on the assignment at hand. Our role is a big one and we have to succeed."

But dangerous. Iwa could send a Jinchuriki in the front lines. A transformation into a Bijuu would do nothing but wreak havoc.

* * *

End of chapter

Next one should arrive next week as well. Thursday or Friday.

From the next until 15 or 16, it will be just war.

The Omnipresent Sage


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting wars and being part of a team she wasn't going to stab in the back at the end, Guren felt like she was in a foreign world. Orochimaru had never accepted failure. She'd take teams with her and if things were going south, she'd slaughter them all and blame them for the failure. Sometimes she'd just do it because they were no longer useful. He'd never kept anything he no longer found useful. She hadn't even imagined that one day, she too would be discarded when he found someone he considered worthy of being his host. She smiled – she had honestly been mad in love with Orochimaru to even happily consider giving away her life and body.

But things were different now. She wore a headband, ready to fight with people who would watch her back. She honestly couldn't trust them to do so, but she had been told that would happen. Maybe she could trust Naruto a little but the Hyuga didn't hide his suspicion.

"Let's take a break," she heard the Hyuga say. They'd been hopping through trees, on their way to their destination with war.

Halting, Guren faced the Hyuga. A bit of sweat on his forehead. She turned to Naruto – he looked unbothered. Then again, he had the same stamina levels as that of a wild animal. He didn't seem to tire.

"Your chakra levels are low and so is your stamina," Guren said, settling on the branch of a tree. "Why are you even sent on this with us?"

Neji jumped from the trees and sat down, his back pressed against a tree. He took out a bottle of water from his bag and drank a little before shoving it back in.

Obviously, Naruto and Guren provided a fire power that would be destabilizing to any force. They could fight both long and short distances. He had another mission, and mainly because of his eyes and their vision of the battlefield. But it didn't mask that he would have to sit out if these two ever decided to go all out. He'd only be in the way of things.

"Coordination and support." Naruto said. "We'd be free to do as we please while you watch our backs. With the Byakugan, you're better suited to sit back and dish out instructions."

Naruto did think there was another reason for this team. He and Neji would have been fine and Guren could have been sent to another team. But the fact was that she wasn't trusted meant that Tsunade could only throw her into this team. In case anything happens, they'd be more than prepared to handle it. He was a sensory type and Neji had a clear vision. She could not successfully escape. At least he thought those were the thoughts of the Slug Princess.

"We will probably engage Kumo shinobi tomorrow or tonight. But given our abilities, we are suited for a battle at any time of the day." Neji said, ignoring what Naruto and Guren were saying.

"The night is for resting. Let is avoid night battles."

"Doesn't mean that enemy wont raid us while we snore." Guren said her in a flat tone.

"If you're lax, that will happen. This is war, they will do anything to win. But it is just the three of us. If there is anyone who is going to be raiding camps, it will be us," he paused. "But don't assume that the enemy doesn't have sensory types of shinobi."

"Works both ways."

"Indeed."

"Regardless." Neji cut in in a stern tone. "We need to decide how we engage them since we can come across them at any moment. It is better to be prepared before anything happens."

"You're the team leader." There was a hint of mild sarcasm in Guren's tone.

"You'll be taking the offensive first. You are the one with more chakra than anyone else. We can't engage all at once unless there is a need. We will reserve our strength while you fight…" Neji stated. "I'll also be hiding in a safe location and will be observing, giving signals."

"Fine by me."

"I don't like having to watch."

"This is no time for what you like to do or not. We are at war and reckless actions can lead to failure and our deaths."

"You just sound like Kabuto and that annoys me." Guren stared. She'd never gotten along with that man. She was really happy he was dead. But it was rather sad for Orochimaru to have lost his closest assets.

"Are we going to have issues with you taking orders?"

"No," Guren shook her head. "I'll follow your lead." If it makes sense. And she could stomach it.

"By that, we could send you to enemy camps to seduce them. Nobody knows you're a Konoha shinobi." Naruto said with a smile. Amused, just thinking about Guren trying to be sexy.

"I'll turn on you if you try to order me to do something like that.." she responded with a murderous glare.

Naruto shrugged. "Kunoichi are taught seduction techniques. Shinobi use every means to win. Some sleep with some people just to get information or close. The world is not as beautiful as we like to claim it is. But I think you're just mad because you probably can't pull it off. I've never seen you pulling off womanly charms."

Guren stared, wondering just how to respond. "There has never been a need."

"No wonder you are single. And you'll tell me there is no need and you don't need a man. But that is because you don't know what you're missing," Naruto flashed a sly smile. "You should let me show you."

"At least try to be subtle." Neji commented a bit dryly.

Naruto shrugged. "If I please her and she grows to like me, her loyalty to Konoha is cemented."

"Maybe," Neji adopted a thoughtful look. "But on that mission… you'd be better suited with that crude jutsu of yours."

"That is a jutsu of genius that exposes many things. It has defeated many people. It must just not be used on whims or it loses its appeal," Naruto answered in a serious tone. "I have no problem in engaging first. But Guren must be on standby when needed. I want to be careful with my chakra usage."

"Accepted. Five more minutes and we continue."

* * *

It was good that they was Sai in their team, scouting teams were a problem as they alerted the enemy of locations. But it was also a problem, Iwa was expecting to see their scouts back. When a scout didn't return, you automatically assumed they were caught and date. There was minimal time on waiting for scouts. It was easily the most dangerous and safest mission in war. When you got caught, it was torture for information. Shinobi lines were merciless, especially in war.

"Good work, Sai." The Jonin said, turning his attention on the two bound Iwa shinobi. Sai had spotted them while flying above to scout. Whether they had noticed them before or not was something they'd have to ask to know.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"Ask them questions, of course… you need to watch just in case they try something," he said to Sakura. He didn't want them biting their tongues to avoid talking.

The others were a bit behind. They didn't have to see everything. He was just going to ask questions and then decide what to do with them. Asking nicely would get him spat on. Torture was not his cup of tea. Sai had suggested it at first, saying he had been taught bother torture methods and ways to withstand torture. But he would still never be able to talk because of the seal Danzo placed on his Root shinobi.

The Jonin lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan. He immediately switched to the Mangekyo. "Knock the other out," he instructed to Sakura.

She did as told.

Kakashi leaned on the remaining one. His left eye spinning hypnotically. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions… do your best to answer them."

The man's eye widened slightly as the genjutsu began to take effect. Shinobi this days, they took less protections against Sharingan Genjutsu because there were no more Uchiha. The Genjutsu was still powerful and it was effective for interrogation. Though, it didn't always get everything.

"How close is Iwa to Taki?"

"They were still within the Earth country when I left them."

"Who is leading?"

"Kurotsuchi."

"How many are they?"

"Close to one thousand or more."

"Is there a Jinchuriki amongst them?"

"I don't know."

No more questions were answered. Kakashi forced the shinobi into sleep and then compelled had the other awake. He asked the same questions and got the exact answers.

"Sai, send a message to Konoha about this and another to Gai's team," the Jonin ordered. "We'll leave them here for the Anbu to collect and conduct further interrogation. For now, we march on. Iwa could be close."

* * *

It should be expected for Iwagakure to play war games much better than them. The Sandaime Tsuchikage was the oldest living Kage and someone who has fought wars since the first. His experience mattered. Yet, Gaara thought the old man was pushing his luck. Maybe it was the fear that Suna would step into the battlefield and change the tide of war. Though, Tsunade had said she was unlikely to require any assistance because she has thought of a better way to deal with both forces. Gaara believed she was depending too much on Naruto. Whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing remained to be seen. Either way, it should not matter if they manage to pull through.

And maybe at the end of it, Naruto will get a better life within the Leaf. His own life had little difference. It was there, little but he was not worried. As long as he got to lead this village and do what was good for it, he would not complain. He did have a history and he was working through it. He could not erase it but he could create new memories in which people of this village would remember him by.

Lifting up his eyes, Gaara looked at Temari. Ever since an attempt was made on his life, she has expressed much worry than usual. It was unnecessary as nothing had happened and he didn't think it would happen again. But she still worried for him. More so now that he pulled long hours. There was just no avoiding it. Three of the Great Five were at war and they could be pulled into it. There were signs of Iwa shinobi moving toward their borders. It was no planned attack, just a threat to keep them in place.

"Gaara… what are we going to do about Iwa people? We can't just let them camp near our borders."

"We can attack them," Gaara replied. "But it means going to war. This village is in a poor state. We cannot afford war if we cannot help it."

"But are we still just going to let them do as they please?"

"They are not doing anything. And I will dispatch Kankuro to watch over them. If they step into our country, we will attack them." It was that simple. He doubted it would come to it. Because Iwa did not want them in the war. That was the reason for those forces in the first place. "It is merely a threat that if we march through the River to aide Konoha, they will attack our village."

"That's just dirty."

Villages were usually safe from attacks. No one did the bloody thing of attacking villages while many were at war. However, no Kage actually left his or her village without sufficient defense just in case someone tries a sneak attack.

"It is war. Why do you think the Great Nations always use other lands for their wars? It is because they don't want anyone getting close to their villages. They actually try to push the other to their homes while the other defends territory. If you get into our home, it is over. You hold the village hostage and force us into surrender…" Gaara shook his head.

"So how will we move if Konoha requests our support? After everything, we are forced to help them."

"Indeed." Suna had after all invaded Konoha and then failed miserably to achieve its objective. Konoha had been lenient. And that was mainly due to Tsunade. "We will just have to move through Iwa shinobi. Or however we like. Nobody dares attack Suna with an army. We would bury them alive in the desert. I think the Tsuchikage is aware of this."

After all, his power was controlling sand. Anyone who dared enter the desert where the sand was at large was just suicidal. This has perhaps worked in the favor of the village which was why it had managed to remain standing even though being the weakest of the Great Five.

"Are you also going to go out?"

"Of course."

"Then I will be by your side."

It was nice to be loved, wasn't it? Why had it taken him this long and an unthinkable defeat in the hands of Naruto to even see it?

* * *

Naruto hoped they didn't come across Orochimaru during this trip to the Sound. He had no desire to face the Sannin, knowing he would be up to no good. Arrogant, yes. But still a dangerous foe that Naruto would have to deal with, soon enough. If everything else moved accordingly, then at the end of the war, things would be well.

Perhaps even Neji was put on them to be able to put an eye on him as well, not just Guren. Naruto was certain Tsunade didn't have any trust issues with him. After all, he has worked hard to ensure there was that relationship of trust between them. He shook his head. Did it really matter now? What was important for him was to continue doing what he did best. Because, this was war. A defining moment that would pave way for his future goals.

'I wonder how the shinobi world will react to my ideals.'

'Does it matter what they think?'

Inwardly, Naruto smiled. Other thoughts were irrelevant. He would impose as the Great Nations have also imposed on others as well. 'No… but it may bring more chaos.'

'You will be prepared to deal with it. But if you are having second thoughts, you can be a good loyal shinobi to the Leaf. Maybe after this war, they will treat you like a hero.'

A childish part of him would love to see it. It had been his dream to be recognized. But did he have to fight so hard just for other people to recognize that he was alive and not just a container but a person who had feelings and desires like everyone else?

'Would be something else but I cannot be happy knowing what I have went through. I should not work so hard to change people who are wrong.' Naruto shook his head. 'Well, they will learn.'

He stopped hopping through the trees, causing both Neji and Guren to stop as well.

"Something up?"

"There are two powerful shinobi on this direction," he said, pointing toward the left. It was a little off from where they were going but it would not be wrong to check it out.

"This does not have anything to do with our mission. We should just move ahead."

"Our mission is to stop the advance of Kumo and ensure they do not step into borders of the Fire Country. I'm certain that these chakra signatures are not from Konoha. They are too powerful to be just Jonin level shinobi. Hinata would be coming in behind, do you think it would be correct for us not to clear the path?"

Neji didn't want to move out of the way. He just wanted to get into the Sound. But Naruto did have a valid point. This was war. Anyone who wasn't their friend was an enemy. Things worked like that in war.

"Can't we just go? I'm itching for a battle. Haven't had a real battle since I got defeated by him."

"Let that go, woman."

"Not until you give me a proper battle."

Neji shook his head. "Fine… but we will just try to ascertain their identity first and see their threat level. If they are not much of a problem, we continue with the mission."

"Fair enough."

Naruto led the way.

Neji wished they had not come about this direction. He wished he had insisted they move on. But even he knew, if they had done that, these people were most likely to kill those they come across. His Byakugan was activated, looking ahead from the trees at two members of the Akatsuki. They were S-rank criminals. He was a Jonin but Neji was not sure how he would handle that kind of power. This team however, could handle it.

Still, a battle with these two would not be simple and it would derail them from their mission.

"You two move ahead, I will fight them."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

Neji stared. Naruto was strong but he didn't want to blond to exhaust himself when they didn't know what they would face in Kumo. Removing the Akatsuki was not a bad call but for Naruto to face them alone was another thing.

"I want in on it as well."

Naruto shook his head. "You need to continue moving ahead. I wont take long. There are many ways to handle a battle quickly. I will send my clone with you. It should have one third of my chakra."

"But it is a clone."

"With chakra that would be more than the two of you combined. Actually, dwarfing your reserves by miles. Not to mention, it can transform into the Kyubi if there is a need."

"There is no need to put it like that," Neji replied flatly. "A clone will do then. But we won't be moving at great speed. We will move just enough to be able to jump back in in case something happens."

"You will know if something has happens if my clone disappears…" Naruto said. He faced Guren. "Go with him."

She frowned staring back. But she did not argue. Naruto had his reasons – that she could figure out. But she wanted to know. He really wanted to fight them, but for what purpose, she could not tell.

"You will be fine?"

"I wouldn't try this without backup if I wasn't positive things would go well," Naruto responded with a wave of his right hand. "I'll catch up with you quickly. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that will do me a favor."

Guren smiled. Naruto did have some crazy Ninjutsu arsenal. And also, he had a different style of fighting. It really depended on whether he wanted to fight a person or just kill them. If it was a fight, he would fight, but if he was going straight for the head, he would not waste time doing for it with the first move.

"Be careful. And don't do anything reckless," Neji said firmly.

"Sure~" A clone appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto waved his right hand and disappeared from the view.

Guren stared at where the blond had been standing and then glanced at the clone. "I really can't tell the difference between you and the original." At least with the aura he exuded. Chakra? It was still massive.

"Benefits of being a Jinchuriki and Uzumaki… but my clones are _real. _Even he cannot tell the difference."

* * *

Kakuzu stopped walking in a small clearing and then turned around. Hidan didn't immediately notice he had stopped. And he didn't bother telling the religious man to stop.

"I had a feeling there was someone watching is," Kakuzu said.

"Fuck you talking about?" Hidan questioned, turning around to face his partner.

"Him…" Kakuzu said pointing at Naruto. He would have mentioned his partner's lack of awareness but did it really matter? Immortality gave him that freedom to be careless.

"Who the fuck is he?!"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. "The Kyubi's Jinchuriki."

This was not their mission. But an opportunity had represented itself before him. There was money to be made – a lot of it. Iwa had placed a huge bounty on the blond's head. He considered fighting to kill the blond now, but knew it would create a problem if the leader found out. They were not kill a Jinchuriki. However, if he was the one who captured him, he could still claim the body once they were done with him.

"Aren't we going for the two Tails?"

"We are… but there is nothing wrong with this. There is a large bounty on his head."

"Greedy bastard. If you are getting him, I'm fighting the Nibi bitch."

So, the Akatsuki was on the move. And they were hunting Jinchuriki. He would have to send a message Tsunade for her to relay the warning to everyone. At least Konoha shinobi and to Suna. He didn't care if the others were to face the criminals and have their Bijuu taken. It would be less of a problem to the Leaf.

But what about the damn timing of it all? This was war. Jinchuriki were out in the open and they could not be hidden. They could also take advantage when they have worn themselves out from battles.

But Naruto couldn't let them leave. He wanted their bounty. It was a lot of money that he didn't have and needed. He smiled – perhaps Kakuzu was not the only greedy bastard.

He'd be openly cautious if Itachi hadn't told him some important details about members of the Akatsuki. Here, he knew what to expect from his opponents.

"I don't necessarily have an issue if both of you come at me at once," Naruto said, slowly moving toward the two, hands held out. "After all, at the end of the day, I'm going to claim the bounties on your heads."

Hidan laughed. "Another bounty hunter!" He stared at Kakuzu. "I should just watch you get hunted. It would be funny if someone does to you what you do to others."

"Shut up!" Kakuzu snapped. The hunter being hunted? That was amusing. But he did not laugh. "Stand back; I will handle this."

"Just be quick." Hidan said, walking back a bit.

Naruto did not wait for the two to finish speaking. He started darting toward Kakuzu. The man readied for him, taking a stance. When he arrived inches away from him, the man attacked first, stretching his right hand toward his face, a head on collision with the fist. Naruto twisted clockwise, lifting his right hand. The fist went past him, and he slapped the hand around the elbow with his palm.

Kakuzu lifted his knee seeing him closer, but Naruto saw this coming, and channeled chakra into his knees. He slapped his right open palm on the man's knee, before pushing back a bit as he jumped up into the air. Once up, he flipped upside down, going in behind the man.

Kakuzu reacted quickly without even looking back. The man raised his left foot, trying to kick him with a kick back. Naruto crossed his hands just around his chest, and the foot slammed onto his defense, sending him flying backwards.

He flipped several times and then landed gracefully.

"You hit hard." He commented, looking at his wrists. He probably would not have felt anything if he was using senjutsu.

He then held out his right hand. A small ball wrapped in paper appeared in a puff of smoke. He glanced at Hidan and then threw the ball.

Hidan saw this and waved his scythe to try to bat the ball away from him. But the second the ball touched the blade of his scythe, it exploded.

Boom!

Huge crimson flames erupted with so much violence that Hidan was blasted a distance away while the flames formed into a huge dome.

"Tsk…" Naruto frowned, turning to Kakuzu. "I didn't count the shockwave to do that," he said, lifting his right hand up in the air. While holding a single hand seal with his left hand. "Why do you think I slapped your knee and arm, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu watched as a rasengan formed from Naruto's palm. There was a large pooling of chakra gathering. It made him nervous when four blades started to form, creating a screeching sound. The jutsu's strength was causing a whirlwind around the blond. That was just too much chakra. How could the blond even just casually lift it like that? He definitely didn't want to get hit by that. But how would Naruto even hit him? He was not going to throw that massive chakra around was he?

Focusing on the question Naruto asked, he glanced at his hand, where Naruto had touched. He saw a writing – explode.

"Ah, yes… they are not exactly explosive tags. Fuinjutsu at its core is sealing things into something." He glanced up. This was just too much. This thing was going to take everything in him just to hurl it. But he was managing to keep it together. "Tags usually include an already made jutsu sealed. But what I did there is just infuse my chakra. If you're infusing Ying and Yang, there must be the right balance. If not," his hand glowed with chakra. "This happens…"

Boom!

Boom!

Kakuzu's arm exploded with orange chakra. The expansion tore his arm apart. Simultaneously, the same occurred on his knee. It tore his leg around the knee, causing him to fall on his left knee, blood gushing out, teeth greeted.

"Kyubi… a bit of your chakra… not sure I can handle this without being in senjutsu…"

Kakuzu watched as Naruto took several steps toward him. At least, he didn't seem like he could throw the jutsu and needed to get closer. Perhaps that was the reason of disabling him like this. But he was not about to just sit and watch the blond attack him.

Before he could release his threads and mask, Naruto suddenly hurled the massive jutsu toward him.

Within the blink of an eye, it was upon him.

Boom!

The jutsu exploded violently, expanding. It picked up massive gusts, that slammed into Naruto, sending him flying backward slightly. It created a massive dome of thousands of tiny wind blades.

When it finally dispersed, there was a huge crater on the ground, with Kakuzu lying at the center, unmoving.

"Glad that didn't shred him, but damn it. That took…" he quickly jumped into the air, avoiding Hidan's scythe.

He landed a distance away as Hidan pulled back his scythe. Naruto settled in a meditative posture, sweat on his forehead.

Mini-giant Rasenshuriken had been a bit of an overkill. And he had already given too much chakra to the clone because he knew there was danger on the other side – if it decided to move quickly.

If Intel was correct, Hidan was barbaric with no recognized fighting style. Immortal, eh? He really wanted to test that, but not now. On the other side of the road, he had Kumo shinobi to face and it could be a huge battle. He had sensed that Kumo's other Jinchuriki was also just behind the others.

But how did he go out this?

"Fuck you sitting there for!?"

"I'm catching my breath and deciding on how to fight you," Naruto said standing up.

Hidan hurled his scythe toward him once more. It was disappointing seeing the scythe charge toward him head on. Everything was just straightforward. Just like him when he was younger. No wonder he got beatings but still survived because of endurance and insane chakra levels.

Naruto summoned a long blade from his storage and jumped up slightly just at the right moment. He stabbed his sword through one of the blades of the scythe, hooking it before the blade pierced through the ground. He then quickly landed on the scythe, while picking the sword. He channeled wind chakra through the sword and then hurled it straight toward Hidan who was trying to pull his scythe.

The sword stabbed through his chest, remaining there. The man only shouted cusses at him for making him feel pain. Naruto was a bit surprised. He still didn't bother to remove it as he forcefully pulled his scythe.

Naruto was forced to jump away from it and Hidan pulled it away.

"I suppose the only thing that makes your rank worth it is your special ability and your immortality. Even a Genin with enough experience and the tools could surely deal with you. I just have to chop both your legs, hands and head off and then you'll stop moving, no?"

"Can you even do it?"

Hidan was already lunging at him.

* * *

Tsunade was ready to leave the village, but she really could not depart and leave Danzo around with the peace of mind. There was no telling what he would do without anyone to reign on him. She did have a mission to get rid of him, but she couldn't do it with him wandering around the village, spreading poison. She couldn't take him with her. Breathing in heavily, she stared at the papers in front of her. Shikaku had already departed and she would be joining him. There were just steps needed to take to ensure that nothing happened while she was away.

When the war hawk appeared in her office, she immediately gave him a cold stare. Daringly, he returned the stare. And then beat her to the first words.

"Why are you not at war, Princess? The other Kages are already leading and commanding their shinobi."

Certainly, it would be a disaster for her to remain in the comfort of her village while her shinobi fought under her orders. "I'm leaving. Just tying up some loose ends."

Danzo nodded. "Why did you want to see me?"

"How ready is Sasuke?"

"Not quite… but he will be ready for battle when called upon."

"Good. I will summon for him when he is needed. Naruto will be wrecking havoc in the battlefield but Sasuke can still be useful with the Sharingan."

For that, they both had an agreement. "I'm working on plans to ensure he gains the Mangekyo Sharingan. It should unlock more power and make him a valuable asset for the village."

Tsunade was not even going to ask how he planned on doing that. She didn't want to know. As long as it happened. "And his loyalties?"

"You need not worry about it."

"Good. That is all I wanted from you."

Danzo did not leave. "Why have you not forced Suna into battle? They should be fighting on our side and you should not have returned that Jinchuriki back to Kiri. We have use for that power considering that the enemy has four of them."

Naïve? Maybe. There was not much difference between Tsunade and the Sandaime. At least Minato was a little effective. But these two were too nice. Suna shouldn't have been given freedom. It should have been forced to work for Konoha and in such cases, a few sacrificial lambs were needed.

Tsunade held her hands together, giving the man a hardened stare. She did not respond immediately as Shizune arrived at the office.

"You don't question my decisions, Danzo. Now, beat it. And have Sasuke ready for when I need him."

The man stared for a moment but decided to leave. She had a temper. He didn't want to stir it at this moment.

Once he was gone, Tsunade turned to Shizune. "What did Hiashi say?"

"Okay with it."

"Good." She stood up. "I'll be leaving in an hour. Get everything ready. I can't afford to be here. When things heat up, I must already be at the battlefield."

"Of course."

* * *

"Doton: Doryuso!"

Kurotsuchi slammed her right hand on the ground, causing earth spikes to protrude from the ground. The shinobi ahead of her quickly jumped into the air and away to avoid being pierced by the spikes.

A shinobi flashed above her, and crash landed. She immediately ducked under, crouching to avoid a fast kicking coming in from behind. The kick weaved above her as she twisted around to face the Konoha shinobi. Her right leg swept through the ground, she hooked the leg on the ground. Her movement caused him to fall backward. In a swift movement, she jumped up, landing on the man's chest before stabbing a kunai through his throat.

"Katon: Great Fire Ball no Jutsu!"

Damn Konoha shinobi and their jutsu. They were perhaps the most versatile shinobi in terms of the usage of Ninjutsu. When it came to Earth shinobi, their primary weapon was Doton. But Konoha had a range of users in different abilities. It wasn't to say this wasn't the case with Iwa, but Konoha did it best. That much she was willing to admit.

Without even looking at the large ball of flames coming from behind, Kurotsuchi did hand seals, slamming her hands on the ground once more.

"Doton: Mud Wall!"

A wall of mud protruded from the ground just in time to stand in the path of the intense flames. The jutsu collided with her wall, shattering the upper parts and threating to break her wall.

She glanced up, sensing something. A kunai with what she assumes as an explosive tag was hurled above the flames. It was not just one, but a couple of them.

"Doton: Mud Wall!"

Four shinobi in front of her did the jutsu simultaneously. A huge wall protruded behind her once more. But this one was four times bigger than hers. The kunai hit the wall and then exploded in fiery flames. The explosion destroyed the wall, but did its job of saving her from the attack.

"Hmm?"

Her eyes snapped to the left, sensing movement. A Kunoichi flashed on the side in midair, sending her right foot toward her. Kurotsuchi didn't even have to move as another Iwa shinobi appeared above the Konoha shinobi, slamming her to the ground by hitting her with a hardened punch.

She stood up, and jumped to safety before looking around.

It was chaos around. Shinobi were battling, killing each other. It was a battle between Konoha and Iwa within the Land of Canyons. Damn Leaf shinobi had moved far quicker than anticipated to halt their movement into Taki.

At this stage, they needed another plan to get past these people. She had already been informed that Konoha had sent some their best to deal with the situation. And quite honestly, Kurotsuchi didn't think there others would be able to handle the situation.

But at least, they had another overwhelming firepower to open a path for themselves.

* * *

Guren turned around to face Naruto – unharmed, not even a little. But she had senses the use of magic earlier. How had he even fought two S-rank criminals in such a short time? Shaking her head, she smiled as she came to a halt, jumping down to the ground. Neji followed her example and then started walking. The clone dispersed before a word could be said.

"That was quick."

"You can end battles quickly when you know how your opponent fights," Naruto responded with a wave of his right hand. "Besides, I have jutsu that simply overpower people."

"But it won't be like that when we fight next time. I didn't know much about you then. But now I know a lot."

Naruto smiled. "You think you can change things? But maybe you can. We can't be sure that things will occur in a certain way because reality has a way of surprising us."

"You speak like that and yet you went ahead to face two Akatsuki members," Neji shook his head. "I don't know if you're overconfident or just reckless."

"Both are not good options," Naruto responded. "The battles have already began between Konoha and Iwagakure. Once we engage, it will be total chaos."

"Can your senses even reach things happening in another country? I don't think I have heard a shinobi who can do that."

Naruto smiled. "We Uzumaki are rather special kind of people. It is a pity the world did not have tolerance for such peace loving people."

Neji had heard that the Uzumaki clan was wiped out by combined forces of some Great Nations. He now understood a little bit about the clan. He hadn't then. Hell, before he got interested in Naruto, he hadn't even known the Uzumaki was a clan. But perhaps that was because even though Konoha recognized its connection to the clan, it did not speak or even teach about that history. He thought it was rather convenient.

"I entered Sage Mode before getting to you guys. I wanted to see what was happening and if we had fallen behind."

"Have we?"

"No…" Naruto shook his head. "If anything, it seems Kumo shinobi are waiting or maybe not. But we are still on the right direction. We will meet them. And at this case, it doesn't matter what they do… war is already upon us."

"If they know we are coming, can we assume there are traps waiting for us?"

"Well," Naruto grinned. "This is why we have you isn't it?"

Neji grunted

* * *

Kakashi jumped into the air, twisting anti-clockwise before slamming his right foot into the temple of a shinobi who'd been lunging at him. The kick sent the man tumbling back to his friends.

A second later, the Jonin landed down, and quickly held out his left hand. A shinobi landed in front of him, driving a kunai toward his throat. He sidestepped the attack, and grabbed the wrist with his left hand. He took out a kunai and plunged it on the side of the man's chest before jumping away.

This was reality. How many lives has he taken? Not just in war but in missions as a shonobi? This life was cruel. It was always been cruel. Even the younger ones would experience the difficulty that was the shinobi world. You did not leave them standing or even on their knees, in the battlefield, they would crawl and stab you in the back.

The field around him wasn't huge. A couple of rock formations, some craters, but dead bodies everywhere. Both Iwa and Konoha shinobi. It was always like this. Both sides lost.

He glanced at Sakura, she was healing those who were still alive, just barely. You wanted to save every man you could but she would soon realize, she could not save everyone. Some would die in front of her. Sometimes, she would be forced to choose who to save and who to let live. This was war. Already, she seemed strained, and it was just day one. They had only come across just about a hundred. The majority of the Iwa forces were spread around the country. And they would be facing them, today, tonight or tomorrow. It really depended on who attacked first.

The Jonin moved away. The last were defeated. They needed a plan to move forward.

He gathered Yamato and Sai, sat them on the sides while the remaining forces regrouped.

"What is the position of Gai's team?" He asked Sai.

Sai took out a map and pointed along the border between Canyons and Earth. "They are right about here. But have not engaged. Others however have already engaged the Tsuchikage daughter."

"How is that going?" He probably knew the answer to that.

Sai shook his head. "Loss."

Unconcerned or unbothered? Kakashi couldn't tell Sai's thoughts. But it would be surprising if he expressed any emotion. He was still fresh from the pits of Danzo's den. He had yet to learn how normal people live. But perhaps this war would teach him something or maybe it would harden his heart.

"We should set up two fighting points. One on the other side of the border in anticipation of Kumo's forces." Yamato suggested.

Kakashi shook his head. It would only spread their lines thin. They could not try to welcome Kumo before others even arrive.

"We will hold our position. And have Gai move back a little closer to Taki. If they move further to the border of the earth. They could face an overwhelming ambush." Kakashi replied. "How is Iwa spread?"

"On three fronts. There is one led by the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and another by her father. I don't know who leads the other. the Majority of the forces are however moving through the Canyons by the sea side. There are also some movements across Mushrooms."

"They may be trying to get into the Fire Country through the Mushrooms. That is the only path we are not defending at the moment," Kakashi put on a thoughtful look. "How long till Kumo reach this country?"

"A day or less."

War needed strategy to save lives. At least on their side. But there was still the danger of Iwa's Jinchuriki. Kakashi didn't want to move carelessly.

"I have a plan for Kumo shinobi."


End file.
